Hasta que el Amor se Acabe
by EliMustang
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar. Capitulo Final Y Epilogo.
1. Perdiendo el Control

…

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary: **Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor: **Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**- Capítulo 1. Perdiendo el control-**

_"¿Había sido una buena idea?"_, era lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez Elizabeth Bennet mientras recargaba su cabeza en el suave asiento del carruaje. Aun con la agitada noche, donde pareciera que el cielo acabaría por caer sobre ellos; sus tíos, los señores Gardiner, se encontraban profundamente dormidos del otro lado del carro. Llevaban alrededor de diez días de viaje por el norte del país, habían pasado por Londres algunos días antes de seguir su travesía; y ahora se encontrar en Derbyshine, que según su tío era una de las tierras más hermosas de la región, aunque con dos días de lluvias el paisaje no era muy fácil de admirar. Lizzie había preferido dormir en la seguridad de una cama, pero el viaje en el último día había sido desastroso, retrasando su llegada al hotel más cercano, y provocando tener que viajar de noche y en plena lluvia.

Al principio había estado reacia hacia la idea del viaje al norte, ya que sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, pero la persistencia de su tía y su hermana mayor, la convencieron de hacer su maleta y despedirse de Hertfordshire por un tiempo, además de que no podía soportar más la tensión en la que se encontraba su familia. Recordaba que en el verano pasado, un nuevo caballero había sorprendido a todo el pueblo de Meryton, provocando que las madres casaderas pusieran a sus mejores hijas a la vista del señor Bingley. Según le conto Jane, fue amor a primera vista, ya que después de un baile todo el pueblo hablaba del posible compromiso de la mayor de las hermanas Bennet y el señor Bingley. En el mismo tiempo Lizzie había conocido al Teniente George Wickham, el cual fue enamorándola poco a poco con su carismática sonrisa y sus entretenidas pláticas. Para Lizzie, George era un hombre perfecto, era apuesto y compartía varios de sus ideales; por lo que el pensamiento de casarse en el futuro le había invadido su mente en más de una ocasión.

Pareciera que por fin la señora Bennet cumpliría su deseo de tener no solo una hija casada sino dos en el mismo año, pero en lo menos de una semana las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente. El señor Bingley se había ido a Londres sin ninguna explicación alguna; Jane solo había recibido una carta de Caroline Bingley diciéndole que se dirigían a visitar a su futura cuñada, una señorita de alta sociedad que se encontraba en la capital, destrozando así las ilusiones de su hermana de poder casarse con Bingley. Al mismo tiempo Lizzie descubrió las verdaderas intenciones del George, no solo había querido perjudicarla tratando de convencerla de fugarse con él, sino que también había planeado pedirle una gran suma de dinero a su padre para casarse con ella; plan que Lizzie no acepto, terminando así cualquier relación con Wickham y sus ganas de querer enamorarse en el futuro.

Pero pareciera que la vida aun no terminara de atormentarla, ya que unos días antes había llegado su primo, el señor Collins, con la clara intención de desposar a una de las hermanas Bennet. Jane se había ido con sus tíos a Londres, por lo que fue a Elizabeth la que eligió para tal proeza. Lizzie al principio intento rechazarlo, no solo porque no estaba con los ánimos de aceptar ninguna propuesta de matrimonio con lo sucedido con George; sino también, era que su primo era una persona pomposa e insufrible, el cual no soportaba. Pero su madre convención a toda la familia que era lo mejor, ya que con el malogrado compromiso de Jane con el señor Bingley, era la única esperanza de no perder la casa y quedar en la calle, si llegara a morir el señor Bennet.

Y con los recuerdos frescos en su mente, el cansancio se apodero de ella aun con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, empezando a cerrar los ojos mientras observaba como la lluvia aumentaba de intensidad. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida, ya que un gran estruendo logro despertarla aun en medio de la noche.

El coche empezó a mecerse violentamente de un lado hacia otro, despertando a sus demás tripulantes. Sin que el conductor del carruaje pudiera evitarlo, el coche se volcó hacia un lado, lo que provoco que Elizabeth se golpeara la cabeza, perdiendo así el conocimiento.

― ¿Señorita se encuentra bien? ―una ligera pero consistente voz la despertó. Lizzie sentía como cada una de sus extremidades se hundían en lo que parecia una gran pila de lodo. Su cabeza le dolía de manera pulsante y su ropa húmeda le hacía temblar involuntariamente de frio. Sin poder negarse, sintió como era levantada del suelo por un hombre, el cual no pudo distinguir con la poca luz que proporcionaba la luna.

― ¿Qué.. paso? ―logro preguntarle Lizzie, aunque su voz se entrecortaba por el frio de la noche. Solo recordaba como el carruaje se había volcado y su cabeza había dado contra una de las paredes de la madera solida del coche. Aun no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel accidente, en donde se encontraban sus tíos y quien era el caballero que la estaba socorriendo.

― Tranquila, le ayudare a entrar en calor ―le comento el hombre pasándole su enorme abrigo por todo su cuerpo y sujetándola firmemente contra su pecho, mientras se dirigía hacia una cuadrilla de caballos que se encontraban a unos pocos metros. Al parecer no era el único que estaba ayudándolos, ya que podía oír más voces alrededor de ellos― Dígame, ¿cómo se llama?

― Elizabeth….. Elizabeth Bennet ―le respondió Lizzie, observando por fin el rostro del caballero. Por sus ropas y su porte parecía un hombre de dinero, lo cual le provocaba en ella una enorme curiosidad.

― Ya está salvo señorita Elizabeth ―le menciono él subiéndola al caballo más cercano, y con un movimiento rápido el hombre también subió al animal, sujetándola de la cintura con una mano y tomando las riendas con la otra. Aun con la cantidad de ropa que los separaba y el frio de la noche, esta acción provoco un ligero rubor en Lizzie, el cual no pasó desapercibido por su acompañante― mis hombres están ayudando a los demás pasajeros.

― Son mis tíos, ¿están bien? ―Lizzie recordó entonces que no se encontraba sola al momento del accidente, sus tíos también habían acabado inconscientes después de la volcadura del carruaje y temía por su salud.

― Con algunos golpes, pero están bien ―le respondió el hombre, dando ágilmente vuelta al caballo con solo una mano, mientras aun sostenía fuertemente a Lizzie para no dejarla caer― no se preocupe mi casa solo está a un par de kilómetros de aquí, aguante por favor.

― ¿Quién es usted?, ¿por qué nos está ayudando? ―le pregunto Lizzie con curiosidad, agradecida del abrigo que hace apenas unos minutos le habían entregado, ya que su cuerpo había dejado de temblar por el calor recibido de la prenda y de la cercanía de su socorrista.

― Me llamo Fitzwilliam Darcy ―le contesto él mientras le ordenaba al caballo empezar la marcha seguido de un par de sirvientes que le ayudaban a alumbrar el camino. Cuando el corcel aumento de velocidad la sostuvo más cerca de él para no dejarla caer― sujétese fuerte, voy a tener que galopar lo más rápido posible.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>¡Hola que tal¡ gracias por animarte a leer este primer capítulo o prólogo de mi historia. Como verán he cambiado algunos acontecimientos de la novela Orgullo y Perjuicio. En primera estancia el señor Darcy no fue con los Bingley a la casa de Netherfield, por lo que no conoció a Elizabeth ni a ningún integrante de la familia Bennet. En segundo lugar, quise poner una relación más intensa entre nuestra protagonista y el señor Wickham, por lo que Lizzie sí estuvo realmente enamorada de él.<p>

Todo lo demás es acorde a lo que pasa en la novela; la llegada e ida de Bingley de Netherfield, la propuesta de matrimonio del señor Collins hacia Lizzie (aunque en mi historia si es obligada a aceptarlo y por ende no se casa con Charlotte Lucas), el viaje de Jane a Londres, y posteriormente el viaje de Lizzie con sus tíos hacia el norte del país.

Como estoy de vacaciones tengo el tiempo suficiente para actualizar esta y mí otra historia, así que esperen más capítulos pronto. Espero sus comentarios sobre la trama ;).

¡Saludos!

**Atte. ElizabethMustang**


	2. Prendiendo el Fuego

…

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary: **Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor: **Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 2. Prendiendo el Fuego-**

Después de tres días de total reposo en uno de los cuatros de visita de la residencia Pemberley, Elizabeth pudo por fin salir de la cama. Tanto ella como su tío no tuvieron ninguna secuela por el accidente, además que su buena salud la había librado de contraer una neumonía o algo peor por el tiempo que permaneció con la ropa húmeda aquella noche. Pero su tía no había corrido con la misma suerte, al parecer los huesos frágiles de la mujer habían cedido al gran peso del carruaje, ya que una de sus piernas quedo atrapada entre el coche y el suelo; provocándole una gran contusión en su pierna izquierda, dejándola postrada en cama durante varias semanas, según el médico que la había examinado. Aunque Elizabeth no había vuelto a ver a su socorrista, su tío le comento que el señor Darcy ofreció su casa hasta que la señora Gardiner estuviera lista para partir, por lo que el tiempo que se quedarían en Derbyshine seria indefinido.

Pareciera que la estancia de Elizabeth en Pemberley sería demasiado monótona y tediosa al tener que cuidar a su tía enferma la mitad del día, pero esa misma mañana que salió de su encierro conoció a Georgiana Darcy, una dulce joven de tan solo dieciséis años. Aunque tenía la misma edad de su hermana menor Lydia, era sumamente diferentes, tanto físicamente como en el carácter, por lo que Lizzie pudo socializar con ella fácilmente mientras le mostraba cada una de las estancias principales de la residencia; pero al cabo de una hora de una amena platica entre ellas, Georgiana tuvo que dejarla sola para acudir a una de sus lecciones. La inmensidad de la casa hacía que Elizabeth se sintiera perdida; cada una de las salas era enorme y contenía un sinfín de objetos nuevos para ella.

En un golpe de suerte Lizzie había encontrado la biblioteca, la cual la dejo impresionada; en comparación con la pequeña colección de su padre, esta estancia contenía una enorme cantidad de libros que ni en una vida podría leerlos todos. Como niña pequeña en una dulcería, empezó a contemplar con ilusión cada uno de los ejemplaras empastados, olvidándose por un momento de donde se encontraba.

― Señorita Elizabeth ―fue la misma voz suave pero firme que Lizzie había escuchado momentos después del accidente, por lo que sin voltearse pudo saber que era el señor Darcy el que la había encontrado― no sabía que se encontraba aquí.

― Siento haber entrado sin su consentimiento ―le dijo Lizzie visiblemente arrepentida de ser atrapada curioseando las estanterías de la biblioteca. En su casa en Hertfordshire, estaba estrictamente prohibido entrar al despacho de su padre sin permiso, donde se encontraba la mayoría de los libros, por lo que supuso que se aplicaba la misma regla en la residencia de los Darcy― la señorita Georgiana me dijo que podía recorrer la casa sola.

― No se preocupe, puede estar aquí el tiempo que desee ―le comento Fitzwilliam acercándose a ella, aunque tomo la distancia suficiente para no incomodarla. Por algunos segundos ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir o actual entre ellos― ¿ya se siente mejor?

― Sí, gracias por preguntar ―le respondió Lizzie sintiéndose intimidada por su presencia, aunque agradecía el espacio personal que le había proporcionado el caballero. Elizabeth aún se sentía avergonzada por lo que sucedido aquella noche, muy pocos hombres habían estado tan cerca de ella como lo estuvo el señor Darcy― el médico me dijo que podía caminar por la casa, aunque no puedo salir por un tiempo.

― Me alegra oír que se encuentra mejor. Con su permiso ―le dijo él dedicándole una ligera inclinación de despedida, para luego encaminarse hacia la entrada de la biblioteca; sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos su mente cambio de idea, volviendo a dirigirse hacia ella con un poco de timidez en sus palabras― tal vez sea demasiado atrevido de mi parte, pero… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

― Por supuesto ―le respondió Lizzie sorprendida por el cambio tan repentino del caballero, mientras esperaba que volviera hablar.

― Su tío me dijo que usted es de Hertfordshire ―le comento Darcy con cierta duda en sus voz, pensando demasiado lo que iba a decir― ¿conoció usted a Charles Bingley?

― Al señor Bingley, si lo conocí ―le contesto Elizabeth más que intrigada por el giro de la conversación, _"¿Qué tenía que ver Charles Bingley con el señor Dacry?, ¿y porque le preguntaba si conocía al caballero en cuestión_?". Aunque Bingley era un buen hombre, los acontecimientos con su hermana Jane en el pasado había provocado en Lizzie cierto resentimiento hacia él― fue quien rento la finca de Netherfield en el verano pasado.

― Vera soy amigo de Bingley, y lo vi hace algunas semanas en Londres ―le menciono Darcy jugueteado con sus guantes de montar, en un ineficaz intento de ocultar su ansiedad por el tema― y me conto que tuvo el placer de conocerla en su estadía en Netherfield.

― ¿Eso le dijo? ―Lizzie lo miro extrañada por lo que acaba de oír, esperaba que fuera Jane la que estuviera en la conversación de los dos caballeros y no ella; además, era muy extraño que se lo mencionara el señor Darcy en este momento― vi al señor Bingley un par de veces en bailes y reuniones.

― También me dijo está deseoso de volverla a ver ―esta vez Darcy intento no cruzar su mirada con la de Elizabeth, tratando de fijar su atención en la decoración de la de habitación― lo dejo impresionado con su belleza y su afable carácter, y al conocerla entiendo el porqué.

― Creo que se está equivocando de persona ―le comento Elizabeth con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, al parecer era a Jane a la que se refería y no a ella; pero de cierta forma agradecía saber que el señor Darcy digiera que era bonita al confundirla con Jane.

― Recuerdo perfectamente haber escuchado hablar de la señorita Bennet por parte de Bingley ―agrego Darcy visiblemente confundido, claramente recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Charles semanas atrás; donde declaraba abiertamente que se había enamorado de la señorita Bennet, pero por circunstancias con su familia la idea de matrimonio con la dama había quedado sepultada.

― Ahora entiendo, la señorita Bennet es mi hermana mayor Jane ―le aclaro Elizabeth manteniendo su sonrisa, mientras trataba de ocultar lo entretenida que estaba con la situación― creo que es a quien se refería el señor Bingley era a mi hermana y no a mí.

― ¿Su hermana mayor? ―le pregunto Darcy sorprendido y a la vez apenado por su equivocación, aunque su amigo le conto que la señorita Bennet tenía hermanas, al conocer a Elizabeth Bennet había pensado que era ella de quien Charles estaba enamorado.

― Así es, yo soy la segunda de cinco hermanas ―le respondió Lizzie relajándose por completo. La conversación con el señor Darcy había servido para saber que Bingley aún estaba enamorado de su hermana, dato que iba tener en cuenta en su próxima carta que le escribiera a Jane.

― Disculpe mi error, yo pensé… ―esta vez Fitzwilliam se sintió sumamente contrariado por la confusión, tratando de enmendar su error sin mucho éxito― cuando Charles me dijo que era una joven bonita y con su mismo apellido, supuse que era usted a quien se refería.

― No se preocupe señor Darcy ―le comento Elizabeth tratando de sonar lo más serena posible, pero sus mejillas volvieron a traicionarla al tomar una coloración rojiza por las palabras del caballero― lo entiendo perfectamente.

― Tengo que irme ―le dijo Darcy volviendo a inclinarse en signo de despedida, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus guantes con ambas manos― espero que siga disfrutando de sus estancia en Pemberley, con su permiso.

Lizzie observo como el caballero salía velozmente de la habitación. Al parecer su estancia en Pemberley podría ser más entretenía ahora que sabía que el señor Darcy era amigo de Charles Bingley. Al quedarse sola, rápidamente regreso a su habitación para escribir una larga carta a su hermana Jane, donde le contaba toda la información que había obtenido en su corta estancia en la residencia Darcy.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>¡Hola que tal!, muchas gracias a todos por leer. Quiero agradecer a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia, espero que les siga gustando: <strong>Gisee<strong>, **Isabel0330**, **likazin**, **luz-are11**, **Rianne Black, jmlopez42 y arolin. alcantara**, por sus _Followers _y _Favorites_.

También a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su comentario ;), la verdad muchas gracias:

**Maria do Carmo: **¿Portugués?, si es así muchas gracias por leer mi historia aunque este en otro idioma. Aquí te dejo el segundo capítulo, te mando un abrazo desde donde te encuentres :D.

**Rianne Black: **Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te sigua gustando la historia ;). Aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Lorena: **Lamento la confusión, tal vez no lo explique bien en el capítulo anterior. Elizabeth es la prometida del Sr. Collins, aunque todavía no es de manera oficial. Gracias por leer mi historia ;), es bueno saber que te dio curiosidad lo que escribo, te mando un abrazo.

**Arolin. alcantara**: Gracias por comentar, se agradece saber que la idea de la historia es de tu agrado. Espero que los siguientes capítulos también te gusten. Un fuerte abrazo a ti también ;)

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludos¡

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang.**


	3. Llegando a ti

…

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary: **Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor: **Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 3. Llegando a ti-**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Elizabeth Bennet y los señores Gardiner se encontraban alojándose la residencia de Pemberley en compañía de los hermanos Darcy. La carta del señor Bennet había llegado días atrás, agradeciendo la hospitalidad del señor Darcy hacia sus cuñados e hija; anhelando el pronto retorno de Lizzie a Hertfordshire y deseándole buena salud a la señora Gardiner. En ese mismo día Elizabeth había recibido la carta de su hermana Jane, describiéndole discretamente lo emocionada que estaba con sus noticias, y esperaba saber más de su estancia en Pemberley y del señor Bingley en su próxima misiva.

Para Lizzie, su estadía en el norte del país se había convertido en una rutina; durante las mañanas cuidaba a su tía, acompañándola a desayunar y leyéndole algunos de los libros que había encontrado interesantes y amenos para leerlos en compañía; y era relevada por el señor Gardiner al mediodía, teniendo la tarde libre para pasear por la residencia o leer un poco más a solas.

El día de hoy, después de atender a su tía, Elizabeth decidió bajar hacia la biblioteca, ya que quería continuar con el libro que había empezado la noche anterior, por lo que rápidamente bajo las escaleras del primer piso hasta llegar a su objetivo. Para su sorpresa la estancia no estaba sola como hubiese esperado, ya que en ella se encontraban los hermanos Darcy; la más pequeña estaba bordando unas servilletas a juego con los manteles del comedor, y el hermano mayor escribían pulcra y minuciosamente las cartas que mandaría mañana hacia Londres.

Lizzie se quedó estética al entrar a la habitación, pensando muy seriamente en pasar su tarde en otro lugar, pero una sonrisa e invitación por parte de Georgiana la incito a continuar con su plan, por lo que agarro el libro que se encontraba en la mesita donde lo había dejado y tomo asiento al lado de la joven.

En las últimas dos semanas Elizabeth había establecido una grata amistad con la menor de los Darcy. Cuando no se encontraba ocupada cuidando a la señora Gardiner, Lizzie pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en compañía de Georgiana, la cual poseía el mismo carácter dulce y afable que su hermana Jane, por lo que la química entre ambas se produjo casi instantáneamente. Pero la situación con el señor Darcy era diferente, pareciera que cada día que Elizabeth pasaba en la finca de Pemberley la alejaba más de él. Era sumamente extraño, ya que el hombre evitaba hablar con ella a toda costa, conversando lo mínimo posible cuando se encontraba en la misma habitación o simplemente retirándose de la estancia al quedarse solos. Lo único que Lizzie había percibido era la intensa mirada de la cual era víctima por parte del caballero, era extraño estar cerca de él, ya que de vez en cuando podía sentir aquellos ojos azules clavándose en ella.

― Lizzie, ¿Qué te parece? ―le pregunto Georgiana, sacando a Elizabeth de su ensoñación momentánea. La señorita Darcy se había dado la tarea en hacer unas servilletas con pequeñas pero elegantes decoraciones de flores amarillas, la cuales bordeaban las esquinas de la tela.

― Te está quedando muy lindo Georgiana ―le respondió Lizzie con una ligera sonrisa en los labios; era asombroso el sin fin de habilidades que poseía la joven Darcy, a tal grado que Elizabeth se sentía incapacitada en las destrezas femeninas que la sociedad imponía.

Ni Elizabeth ni sus hermanas sabían bordar ni tejer, mucho menos hablar otro idioma o pintar cuadros o jarrones; las únicas que habían tenido unas cuantas lecciones de piano eran ella, Jane y Mary, y ninguna de las tres lo hacía decentemente, por lo que le sorprendía las grandes habilidades que Georgiana Darcy poseía.

― Necesito ponerle un poco de azul ―le comento la joven rubia al ver con detenimiento su trabajo, dejando su lugar en el sillón para dirigirse hacia la entrada de la biblioteca― iré con la ama de llaves por un poco más hilo.

Al dejar la estancia Georgiana, el silencio los invadió. El señor Darcy permaneció en su lugar pero no hacia ni el menor ruido, solo paseaba sus ojos azules por las letras antes escritas en el papel. Después de unos minutos a solas, Elizabeth sintió la enorme necesidad de empezar una conversión con el caballero; ya que desde hace varios días que quería deshacer la incómoda situación que había entre ambos, por lo que su mente busco el primer tema convencional para empezar su dialogo.

― Hoy hace un buen clima, ¿no lo cree así señor Darcy? ―y sin poder detenerse las palabras empezaron a salir de sus labios, eligiendo el tema más monótono y aburrido que pudiera haber encontrado. Él simplemente la observo confundido en mutismo, y fue entonces cuando Lizzie se dio de golpes contra la pared mentalmente_, ¿acaso el señor Darcy apetecería hablar con ella de temas tan mundanos como el clima?,_ aun así siguió con su plática, en un intento de no perder la atención del caballero― mi tío me contó que fue al pueblo esta mañana, y observo que los caminos se encontraban libres de charcos.

Nuevamente el silencio domino el lugar, mientras que el señor Darcy se quedó estático observándola, parecía algo aturdido y a la vez contrariado con la situación. Elizabeth avergonzada por su mal ejecutado plan, fijo su atención al libro que tenía en las piernas, tratando de olvidar su ineficaz intento de interactuar con él.

― La temporada de lluvia término ―le comento Fitzwilliam minutos después, con una voz firme pero sutil mientras dejaba de lado la pluma que había utilizado tiempo atrás― si desea salir al jardín puede hacerlo sin reserva, el paisaje es hermoso en estos meses del año.

― Me encantaría, tal vez mañana haga un paseo matutino ―Lizzie le dedico una etérea sonrisa, tratando de ocultar lo sorprendida que estaba por lo que acaba de ocurrir; el señor Darcy le estaba hablando, y no solo con monosílabos como había pasado las últimas dos semanas, sino que además había seguido su absurdo tema de conversación.

― Si quiere puedo acompañarla ―le dijo él con un toque de nerviosismos en su voz, aun así seguía mirándola detenidamente mientras le hablaba― el terreno es muy grande, puede perderse fácilmente si no conoce el lugar.

― Sería un placer contar con su compañía ―le comento Elizabeth sin poder disimular su júbilo; todo indicaba que podía hacerse amiga del señor Darcy de igual manera que lo había hecho con Georgiana, aunque debería de ser más paciente con el mayor de los hermanos Darcy― muchas gracias.

― ¿Porque esta tan interesada en ayudar a su hermana? ―le pregunto Fitzwilliam segundos después, dejando a un lado la carta que estaba escribiendo para conversar plenamente con su invitada― en nuestra conversación anterior estaba muy interesada con respecto a Charles Bingley y la señorita Bennet.

― Lo único que le puedo decir es que espero que al menos Jane sea feliz al casarse con el señor Bingley ―le respondió Lizzie sin escrúpulos; si quería conocer a fondo a Fitzwilliam Darcy tenía que empezar a ser franca con él en todos los sentidos; por lo que decidió contarle sobre la posible relación que había entre su hermana y Charles Bingley― nos todos podemos darnos el lujo de casarnos por amor.

― Disculpe la discreción, pero ¿Por qué lo dice? ―le cuestiono Fitzwilliam sumamente integrado por la última frase de la señorita.

― No es ningún secreto, el que este comprometida con mi primo ―le confeso Elizabeth con una mueca de pesar; el solo recordar su forzado compromiso con el señor Collins la hacía sentir mal― es mi primo quien heredera la finca de mi padre cuando muera, se podía decir que será un matrimonio ventajoso para la familia.

― Entiendo ―Darcy se quedó pensativo por algunos segundos, asimilando lo que acababa de oír. No era la primera vez que escuchaba de como las mujeres jóvenes se casaran por mejorar su situación económica o social; intercambiando votos con hombres nefastos o del doble de su edad― entonces tal vez pueda ayudarla a unir a su hermana con Charles Bingley, si eso le hace feliz.

― Ayudar a Jane, ¿Cómo? ―pregunto Elizabeth extrañada por las palabras del caballero.

― Acaba de llegarme una carta de Charles Bingley desde Londres ―le comento Fitzwilliam mostrándole la misiva que tenía en las manos, la cual había leído algunas horas atrás― en ella me menciona que está deseoso de regresar a la finca de Netherfield, solo que esta vez no ira con sus hermanas.

― Entonces, ¿el señor Bingley ira solo? ―le cuestiono Lizzie asombrada; por lo general los grandes señores eran acompañados por familiares o amigos cuando salían de viaje, por lo que sería muy raro ver solo al señor Bingley en Hertfordshine.

― Me ha pedido que lo acompañe un par de semanas a Netherfield ―le respondió Darcy pensativo, la petición de su amigo había sido una sorpresa para él; por lo general solo viajaba a la capital por asuntos de negocios, por lo que no tenía planeado realizar un viaje al sur del país.

― ¿y usted ira? ―le pregunto Elizabeth esperanzada, quizás Jane tenia una oportunidad si el señor Bingley fuera sin sus injuriosas hermanas. Además, parecía que el señor Darcy estaba de su lado, por lo que podía ayudar a que Charles Bingley por fin se le declarara a su hermana.

― Probamente, aunque tanto Charles como yo tenemos aun trabajo que hacer ―le comento Fitzwilliam analizando la situación; incitado a aceptar la invitación de su amigo después de escuchar la situación en la que se encontraba la señorita Elizabeth y su hermana― tal vez en un mes tenga el tiempo suficiente para acompañarlo.

― Sera un placer tenerlos a ambos en Hertfordshine ―le dijo Elizabeth dedicándole una animada sonrisa. Lo que acaba de escuchar era una noticia excelente, solo esperaba que el asunto entre Jane y Charles aun tuviera solución― y el señor Bingley le dijo el motivo por el que regresa a Netherfield.

― Al parecer Charles quiere terminar con un asunto pendiente ―le dijo él regresándole el gesto, sintiéndose más seguro al hablar con la joven Bennet― haré todo lo posible para el viaje sea lo más pronto.

― ¿De que hablaban ustedes dos? ―les pregunto Georgiana al entrar a la biblioteca con una caja de hijos en las manos, extrañada de ver a los dos risueños― parece que platican de algo muy divertido.

― De nada importante ―le respondió su hermano volviendo a fijar su atención hacia la carta que estaba escribiendo minutos atrás; regresando a su postura de serenidad que siempre lo caracterizaba, pero sin poder evitar sonreír ligeramente al recordar la conversación que acababa de tener con la señorita Elizabeth.

― Hablábamos de como está el clima hoy ―le explico Lizzie a la recién llegada, ocultando ágilmente su sonrisa tras su libro.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>¡Hola que tal¡ gracias por seguir leyendo. Siento la demora al subir el siguiente capítulo, tuve unas mini-vacaciones y casi no utilice la computadora en los últimos días. Mil gracias a los que le dan una oportunidad a lo que escribo; <strong>AndreaDSnape<strong>, **marielgm26**, **Dark side of Everyone**, **SawDeen**, **yurica**, **arilon. Alcantara** y **valen23** por sus _follows_ y _favorites_.

Muchas gracias a todos por dejar su comentario; me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo, un fuerte abrazo a todos:

**Lau:** Gracias por tus palabras, aquí tienes el tercer capítulo.

**marielgm26: **Te agradezco tu comentario, a mí también me gusta mucho leer historias de orgullo y prejuicio; y fue por eso que me anime a escribir, espero tener tus críticas en el futuro ya que apenas estoy aprendiendo a escribir. De igual manera espero que mi historia te siga interesando.

**Michelle: **Gracias por escribir, es bueno saber que te guste la historia, un saludo.

**BnyLuv: **Me alegra leer que te hayan inspirado mis historias a escribir en español, espero leer un fanfic tuvo en este idioma pronto. Espero que te sigua gustando mi historia.

**Arolin. Alcantara: **Muchas gracias por seguir comentando, con respecto a mi otra historia tengo el capítulo terminado pero hay algo en él que no me convence, cuando lo tenga listo tenlo por seguro que lo subiré.

**Likazin:** Gracias por comentar, me agrada ver que aunque el español no sea tu idioma nativo te intereses por mi historia, espero que te sirva de ayuda lo que escribo para que siguas aprendiendo. Un abrazo hasta Brasil.

**Yurica: **Gracias por escribir, me alegra saber que te intereso la trama de la historia, donde Darcy y Lizzie se conocen en otras circunstancias. Espero que te sigua gustando los siguientes capítulos.

**Dark Side of Everyone: **Gracias por tu comentario, yo pensé lo mismo cuando lo escribí, es más que adorable ver a un Mr. Darcy nervioso.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

**¡Saludos!**

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	4. Revelando Mis Secretos

…

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary: **Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor: **Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo escribo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 4. Revelando Mis Secretos-**

Los días siguientes fueron para Elizabeth más que agradables, con un más receptivo señor Darcy las tardes en compañía de los hermanos eran más amenas y entretenidas. Era sorprendente las similitudes que poseían él y Lizzie, a tal grado que podía pasar horas hablando sin sentirse incomodos uno del otro. Y al pasar demasiado tiempo juntos, tanto que Georgiana como el señor Gardiner notaron la creciente amistad que había surgido entre ambos.

El día de hoy habían decidió pasear por los jardines de la finca antes de la cena, caminando por un poco más de una hora entretenidos en diversas platicas; desde la opinión del libro que había estado leyendo Elizabeth esta misma tarde, hasta los conflictos que tenía Inglaterra con el país del sur Francia, tema que el señor Darcy poseía conocimiento por tener un primo en el ejército. Al proseguir con el asunto de la milicia en la región, los recuerdos invadieron a Lizzie, remembrando su relación con George Wickham y su primer fracaso en el amor, por lo que su participación en el tema fue disminuyendo hasta quedar en silenció, escuchando solamente al caballero mientras se acercaban hacia la fuente que embarcaba bellamente la entrada principal a la finca de Pemberley.

― ¿Porque esta triste? ―le pregunto él al percatarse del estado ausente de Elizabeth en la conversación; acercándose un poco a ella, manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder observar la expresión melancólica de la joven― ¿extraña a su familia acaso?

― Algunas veces ―le respondió Lizzie con una media sonrisa, tomando asiento en el borde de la fuente, mientras se entretenía con las hojas que flotaban en el agua. Tenía que reconocer que estaba demasiada acostumbrada a convivir con sus padres y hermanas, y que extrañaba su vida rustica en Hertfordshine― aunque en ocasiones reniegue de ellos, se puede decir que me volví dependiente de mi familia.

― Pero no es por eso que esta tan abstraída ―le comento Darcy paseándose lentamente por un lado de ella, sin quitar la vista de la señorita, la cual no le regresaba la mirada― ¿hay algo más que le aflige?

Elizabeth se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos por algunos segundos, debatiendo contarle o no de su trágica en su relación con George Wickham― ¿Usted ha estado enamorado señor Darcy? ―le pregunto Lizzie volteando a verlo, intentando encontrar la mejor forma de adentrarse al tema, el cual invadía su mente.

― No sé que decirle, me ha pillado desprevenido ―le contesto Fitzwilliam turbado, no era lo que esperaba oír por parte de la señorita Elizabeth; por lo que su mente empezó a divagar por unos instantes; _¿acaso se había dado cuenta?,_ se cuestionaba el caballero mientras sus ojos azules delataban su aturdimiento por el tema.

― Discúlpeme, tal vez fue muy inapropiada mi pregunta ―se excusó Lizzie avergonzada, quizás había sido algo desmedida al momento de dialogar con él; tenía que recordar que estaba con un caballero que apenas conocía y no con su hermana Jane, con la cual podía hablar libremente de cualquier asunto.

― No se preocupe ―le dijo Fitzwilliam acercándose un poco más a ella, quedando justo en frente uno del otro. Aun con lo desconcentrado que había quedado con el cuestionamiento de la joven, su voz fue firme y solemne al hablar― si lo estoy… enamorado de alguien; y si se lo pregunta no es mi prometida.

― Me leyó el pensamiento ―le comento Lizzie con una serena sonrisa; agradecía por la sinceridad del caballero. Sentía que poco a poco la confianza entre ambos iba creciendo, ya que en otra ocasión el señor Darcy le había contado que él estaba en una situación similar a la suya; siendo comprometido desde su infancia con si prima, la señorita Anna de Bourgh, dama que no le cautivaba ni física ni mentalmente, pero que aceptaba por órdenes de su tía. Al intercambiar varios de sus secretos con Darcy provocaba que Elizabeth se sintiera segura al hablar de cualquier cosa con él, por lo que decidió contarle sobre su antiguo vínculo con George Wickham― vera, hace unos meses conocí a alguien… alguien que era especial para mí.

― Y ese alguien le hirió el corazón por lo que veo ―le dijo Darcy obviando lo sucedido al ver la expresión de abatimiento de Elizabeth; en varia ocasiones ya había escuchado como los hombres sin escrúpulos engañaban a las jóvenes inexpertas, rompiéndoles sus ilusiones y en ocasiones quitándoles su honor. Solo esperaba que Elizabeth no hubiera caído en las mentiras del desdichado que la había engañado.

― Algo así ―le explico Lizzie tomándose el tiempo para organizar sus ideas y emociones. No sabía porque le estaba contando sobre sus desdichas amorosas a un hombre que apenas llevaba unas cuantas semanas de conocerlo, pero sentía una gran familiaridad en compañía del señor Darcy que las palabras salieron solas de su boca― lo único que le puedo decir es que pensé por un momento que él seria la persona con la que estaría toda mi vida, pero creo que fui muy incrédula en pensar que él quería estar verdaderamente conmigo.

― A veces la vida nos da lecciones demasiado duras, pero… ¿No espera enamorarse nuevamente? ―le pregunto Darcy con un toque de esperanza en su voz, tratando que su incertidumbre no fuera evidente ante la dama― aún es muy joven para rendirse.

― Me hirieron fuertemente, no creo que pueda volver a confiar en alguien más de esa manera ―le confesó Elizabeth con voz resentida, había sido muy ingenua en creer las palabras de amor de George Wickham, por lo que su orgullo estaba dolido y sus ganas de volver a enamorarse se habían esfumado― además, estoy comprometida con el señor Collins, no tengo otra oportunidad de volver a enamorarme.

― Lamento oír eso ―le declaro Fitzwilliam desviando su mirada de la de ella, con el temor que pudiera haber visto algo de decepción en sus ojos al escuchar sus palabras― créame que si estuviera en mi poder, la ayudaría en su intricado dilema sobre su compromiso.

― No se preocupe, ya ha hecho demasiado dejándoos estar en su casa mientras mi tía se repone de su lesión ―le comento Elizabeth tratando de sonar lo más animada posible, aun con los recuerdos latentes en su mente― además, con la ayuda a Jane es más que suficiente.

― Es lo menos que podía hacer ―le explico Darcy dedicándole una atribulada sonrisa durante unos segundos; sintiéndose más que impotente al no poder aliviar el calvario de Elizabeth.

― Entonces… ―le dijo Lizzie devolviéndole el gesto, sintiéndose turbada por la profunda mirada de la que era blanco por parte de él, mientras buscaba algún tema con el que seguir su conversación― ¿me dirá de quien está enamorado?

― Tendré que dejarla con la duda señorita ―le contesto Fitzwilliam con una voz un poco más alegre, sintiéndose cautivado por la gran curiosidad de la joven. Por un segundo estuvo tentado en confesar sus recientes sentimientos hacia ella, pero al saber la historia de desamor de Elizabeth lo hizo resistir de su idea― hemos revelados muchos secretos por hoy.

― Creo que tiene razón ―le comento Elizabeth regresando a su estado irónico y carismático, que al perecer al señor Darcy le deleitaba, y en el cual ella estaba cómoda para hablar― si le digo todo acerca de mí, el día de mañana no le seré interesante.

―Créame señorita, nunca me aburriré de hablar con usted ―dijo Darcy ayudándola a ponerse de pie, extasiado por poder sentir la suave piel de ella al tocar su mano― su presencia ha sido lo más agradable que me ha pasado en meses.

― Gracias, es el mejor alago que me han dicho en mucho tiempo ―le explico Lizzie complacida de la compañía del caballero, la cual hacia más amena su estancia en Pemberley. Ambos se dirigieron en silencio hacia la casa, donde seguramente ya los esperaba Georgiana para compartir la mesa. Durante el trayecto a Elizabeth le invadió la duda, por un momento había sentido que el señor Darcy quería decir algo más, pero se había reprimido al hablar, por lo que trato de seguir sutilmente con la plática entre ambos― ¿se lo dirá algún día?, le dirá a la mujer que ama sus sentimientos hacia ella.

― Tal vez, aunque existen muy pocas posibilidades en que me acepte ―le respondió Darcy con un aire melancólico al hablar, aun así le dedico una tenue sonrisa a su acompañante.

― ¿Por qué lo dice? ―le pregunto Lizzie intrigada; el señor Darcy era un hombre sumamente rico y apuesto, además de ser muy a agradable al tratarlo, por lo que no comprendía como alguna mujer pudiera rechazarlo.

― No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella… ―Fitzwilliam se quedó pensativo por un momento, observándola fijamente mientras su mente encontraba la mejor definición que describiera a la dama― ella es la criatura más perfecta que he visto en mi vida.

― Confiéselo algún día ―le comento Elizabeth segundos después, más que interesada en el tema y en las palabras del caballero― al menos para saber lo que ella piensa de sus sentimientos.

― Lo tendré en cuenta ―le dijo él a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la entrada principal de la finca; sosteniendo firmemente la mano de Elizabeth para ayudarla a subir los escalones, en un último intento de tocar su piel antes de que el día acabara― pero por ahora hay que entrar, seguramente Georgiana no esté buscando.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>¡Hola que tal!, espero que les gustara el capítulo, como verán Darcy se quedó a poco de contarle sus sentimientos a Elizabeth. Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia, me alegra ver que cada vez hay más lectores. Muchas gracias a <strong>Haydea princess of Janina<strong> y **Arenae** por su _Follows._

También quiero agradecer a las dos lectoras que me dejaron su comentario, la verdad sus palabras me ayudan a seguir escribiendo la historia:

**Dark Side of Everyone**: Muchas gracias por comentar ;). Como dices debe de ser toda una condena estar comprometida con un hombre como el señor Collins, espero que el este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Marielgm26: **Gracias por tu comentario; la verdad me da algo de pena poner como prometida del señor Collins a Lizzie, pero es parte del drama de la historia, así que espera unos cuantos capítulo más para saber lo que pasara ;). Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

**¡Saludos!**

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	5. Algo que confesar

…

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary: **Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 5. Algo que Confesar-**

Después de un mes y medio hospedándose en la finca de Pemberley, Elizabeth Bennet regreso a su casa en Hertfordshine; terminando así su viaje por el condado Derbyshine al mejorar la salud de la señora Gardiner.

Una vez en su hogar, Lizzie continuo con su rutina diaria, aunque ahora su madre le recordara todos los días su pronto matrimonio con su primo, enlace que beneficiaria enormemente a la familia al conservar la finca de su padre. El día de hoy, en un intento de pasar unos cuantos momentos a solas, Elizabeth decidió bajar de encubierto desde su habitación, con uno de sus libros favoritos en mano, con la esperanza de no ser interceptada por algún miembro de su familia en su intento de salir y saltearse la comida del medio día.

― Lizzie, ¿Qué haces? ―le pregunto Jane al descender las escaleras, observando como su hermana menor salía prácticamente en hurtadillas por la puerta principal de la casa.

―Quiero leer un poco al aire libre ―le respondió Elizabeth en voz baja, decepcionada por haber sido atrapada en el acto; sintiéndose como un _"reo tratando de escapar de prisión". _

En las últimas semanas, después de su llegada de Pemberley, su madre se había dado la tarea de instruir a su segunda hija en las destrezas que una futura esposa debería de poseer, situación que le desagradaba por completo― si escucho nuevamente el nombre del "el señor Collins" me volveré loca ―le comento Lizzie con pesar en sus palabras.

Esta mañana había llegado una carta dirigida a los señores Bennet, cuyo remitente era su primo, William Collins. En la misiva, citaba entre otras muchas cosas, su deseo de volver lo más pronto posible a Hertfordshine, para iniciar los preparativos de su boda con su queridísima prima Elizabeth; por lo que estaba a punto de emprender su viaje, llegando a la casa de los Bennet en unos cuantos días.

― Sabes que a nuestra madre no le gusta que salgas a caminar sola ―le dijo Jane bajando el último escalón; acercándose rápidamente a su hermana, esperando que nadie las escuchará. Al parecer la familia se había esparcido por toda la vivienda después del desayuno; su padre se había refugiado en su despacho, mientras que sus hermanas menores y madre se encontraban en el segundo piso, buscando los mejores vestidos que ponerse para salir al pueblo de Meryton por la tarde.

― Lo sé, según ella lo todo lo que hago _"no es propio de una señorita comprometida_" ―le explico Elizabeth cansada de ser reprimida por su madre. Antes, cuando el compromiso con su primo no existía, ni siquiera se preocupaba de cuánto tiempo pasaba Lizzie afuera de la finca, y mucho menos lo que vestía o con quien hablaba; pero ahora era todo lo contrario, siendo vigilada por la señora Bennet durante gran parte del día― pero no dejare de hacer mis paseos matutinos por estar prometida a matrimonio.

― Esta bien, te cubriré lo más que pueda ―le dijo Jane convencida de ayudar a Lizzie, al observa la evidente exasperación de su hermana por el tema de su matrimonio, por lo que la dejo partir sin decirle nada a sus padres― solo no tardes.

― Gracias Jane, te debo una ―Elizabeth abrazo a su hermana por unos segundos, agradecida de la complicidad que había entre ambas. Al dejar la casa atrás, emprendió su camino por el sendero que daba directo al pueblo.

Quizás en algunas ocasiones se comportaba como una niña pequeña al ir en contra de su madre, pero no desperdiciaría sus últimos días de soltera quedándose en casa. Por lo que con paso firme se dirigió a su lugar secreto, un enorme roble alejado del camino principal, en el cual podía leer y estar sola por horas sin ser molestada o descubierta por nadie.

Y en estos momentos su mente estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos; ya que no escucho el trote del caballo que se acercaba velozmente hacia su persona; el cual tuvo que ser detenido diligentemente por su jinete para no arrollarla. Al oír los constantes sonidos provenientes del animal; Elizabeth se sobresaltó por la cercanía del caballo, dejando caer su libro en el proceso.

― Señorita Elizabeth, ¿se encuentra bien? ―le cuestiono el hombre que montaba el caballo, controlando eficazmente al nervioso corcel.

― Señor Darcy ―Elizabeth se sorprendió y a la vez se alegró al ver al caballero. Si el señor Darcy se encontraba en Hertfordshine, solo significaba una cosa, que Charles Bingley había regresado a Netherfield, y muy posiblemente para confesar su deseo de casarse con su hermana Jane.

― No debería caminar sin ver por donde va ―le comento Fitzwilliam bajando ágilmente del caballo, dedicándole una inclinación de saludo al quedar justo enfrente de ella.

― Creo que tiene razón ―le dijo Lizzie apenada, notando la preocupación del hombre al verla deambular a solas por los caminos de la región -¿y desde cuando está aquí?

― Llegue ayer por la tarde con Bingley ―le contesto Darcy, tomando del suelo el libro que Elizabeth había dejado caer momentos atrás, desempolvándolo antes de entregárselo a la dama -ambos decidimos pasear un poco a caballo antes de visitar la finca de sus padres.

― Gracias, pero… ¿Y el señor Bingley? ―le cuestiono Lizzie tomando su libro de las manos del caballero. Observando detrás de él, buscando al hombre en cuestión por los alrededores.

― Lo perdí de vista hace unos diez minutos ―le respondió él pasando su mano por su agitada cabellera, visiblemente desorientado al no saber en donde se encontraba exactamente. Tenía que reconocer que había galopado velozmente sin saber el rumbo que estaba tomado, percatándose minutos después que se había quedado solo al dejar a Charles atrás― si me puede decir cuál es el camino para llegar a la finca de Netherfield, se lo agradecería.

― Temo decirle señor que va en dirección contraria ―le comento Lizzie risueña, señalándole con un movimiento de cabeza el rumbo correcto hacia Netherfield; la cual se encontraba en la dirección opuesta en la que se dirigía el señor Darcy.

― Le agradezco el dato ―le dijo Fitzwilliam dedicándole una ligera sonrisa, abstraído por belleza natural que emitía la joven bajo la luz del sol.

― ¿Y a qué hora tienen planeado visitar a mis padres? ―le pregunto Lizzie con curiosidad, siguiendo con la conversación al sentirte acechada por los ojos azules del caballero; además, quería estar consciente de la hora de su visita, para asegurarse que Jane tuviera lista.

― Por la tarde, justo después de la comida del mediodía ―le respondió Fitzwilliam dedicándole una mirada conspiradora, ya que ambos sabían la razón de la visita de Charles Bingley a la finca de Hertfordshine, por lo que complicidad entre los dos era evidente― pero respóndame algo, ¿es una costumbre suya caminar sin compañía?

― Caminar si, aunque en mi familia a nadie le gusta pasear tanto como a mí ―le contesto Lizzie relajándose por completo, se podía decir que el señor Darcy era como un íntimo amigo para ella, aun con el corto tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo― por lo que estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo sola.

― Aun así, no debería deambular sin compañía ―le comento Darcy segundos después, más que cautivado por la forma de ser de la dama; encontrándole virtudes cada vez que dialogaba con ella― no sabe el tipo de personas que se puede encontrar en el camino.

― Bueno, acabo de averiguarlo ―le dijo Lizzie brindándole una sonrisa traviesa, más que entretenida con la agradable conversación que estaba teniendo con el caballero. Tenía que reconocer que la presencia del señor Darcy le hacía olvidar por algunos minutos sus tediosas responsabilidades hacia su familia.

― Tengo que irme, seguramente Charles me este buscando ―le explico Fiztwilliam acordándose en donde se encontraba; además, seguramente su amigo lo estaría buscando en estos momentos― ¿la acompaño a su casa?

― No es necesario, mi casa está a unos cuantos metros de aquí ―le contesto Lizzie dedicándole una tenue sonrisa, rechazándolo con cortesía. Aunque apetecía de su compañía, no quería ser vista por algún integrante de su familia acompañada por el señor Darcy; ya que quería que la visita de Bingley fuera una sorpresa para Jane.

― Ya veo, entonces me retiro ―le dijo él titubeante, ofreciéndole una ligera inclinación de despedida. Posteriormente se encamino a su caballo con pasos vacilantes, pensando por un tiempo si emprender su camino o no; tomando la segunda opción después de unos segundos -antes de irme, y disculpe si abuso deliberadamente de su tiempo, ¿puedo confesarle algo?.

― Por supuesto, lo escucho ―le contesto Elizabeth sorprendida por el cambio repentino del caballero, esperando a que empezara a hablar.

― No quiero parecerle licencioso, pero… hay un secreto que deseo confesarle ―le dijo Darcy inseguro de continuar su discurso, pero decidido a no irse antes de revelar sus sentimientos― quiero ser honesto con usted, he venido a Hertfordshine no solo para acompañar a Charles, sino también a verla a usted…

― Deténgase por favor… ―le ordeno Lizzie inmediatamente después de descubrir el rumbo de la conversación, sintiéndose desconcentrada al saber los sentimientos del caballero hacia su persona; por lo que en un auto-reflejó lo detuvo antes que continuara con su discurso― tengo que sugerirle que se tome un tiempo para pensar lo que va a confesarme, ya que después que las palabras salgan de su boca no podrá retractarse de lo dicho.

― Creo que tiene razón… yo… ―le comento Fitzwilliam aturdido por la repentina intervención de Elizabeth, sintiéndose herido al ver la negativa de la joven al tratar de declararle sus sentimientos; por lo que se despidió de la dama y se dirigió a su caballo― tomare su consejo… hasta luego señorita.

― Espere… ―lo detuvo Elizabeth arrepentida segundos después, justo antes de que el hombre volviera montar su caballo; había sido muy desleal de su parte observarlo de esa manera tan hiriente; pero en su defensa, se sentía confundida por lo que acaba de escuchar― espere por favor, dígame lo que tenga que confesarme. Yo lo considero como un buen amigo, por lo que le diré lo que realmente pienso, como lo haría un amigo.

― Amigo… creo que debe dejarme de ver como un amigo si quiere escuchar lo que tengo que decirle ―le explico Darcy con un poco de resentimiento en su voz, pero convención de aclarar de una vez sus sentimientos hacia la joven, los cuales lo atormentaban desde la noche que había conocido a Elizabeth Bennet.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>¡Hola que tal!, tal vez se pregunten porque deje el final de este capítulo inconcluso; y es por dos simples razones, la primera es que los capítulos de esta historia son cortos, por lo que extenderlo mas lo haría demasiado largo, y la segunda es porque así tenía planeado el capítulo desde el principio, así que esperen la siguiente actualización.<p>

**Nota.** Si alguien leyó el libro o vio la miniserie de Emma (otra de mis novelas favoritas de Jane Austen), se habrán dado cuenta de algo ;).

Nuevamente quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron algo de su tiempo en leer mi historia; a **AlejandraSI** por seguirla, y a todos que dejaron su comentario, la verdad lo agradezco enormemente ;):

**Gisee: **Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te este gustando la historia. Y quien no quisiera ser auxiliada por un hombre como Mr. Darcy, jeje.

"_**Guest**_**": **¡Hola!, la verdad se agradece que dejen sus opiniones aunque no tengan cuenta en Fanfiction. Qué bueno que te guste la trama de la historia, quise cambiar un poco los acontecimiento de la novela para darle mi toque personal.

**Molita: **¡Hola de nuevo!,fue todo un placer volver a encontrarme con un comentario tuyo ;). Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, trate de darle un toque romántico pero a la vez melancólico jeje, espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**Dark Side of Everyone: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, agradezco tus palabras en cada uno de los capítulos; y creo que todos esperamos que Elizabeth se dé cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba al enamorarse de Wickham, claro con ayuda del Mr. Darcy.

**Marielgm26: **gracias por seguir leyendo; como viste, nuestro pobre Mr. Darcy tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de confesarle sus sentimientos a Lizzie, pero como te diste cuenta en este capítulo no fue por mucho tiempo. Espero que te sigua interesando la historia ;).

**Lau: **Muchas gracias por escribir, me alegra saber que te este gustando la trama, y sobre todo la forma de ser del Mr. Darcy (¿y a quien no?); te debo una disculpa por mi otra historia, estoy con falta de inspiración para seguirla, pero te aseguro que la actualizare en cuanto pueda.

**Imaginandohistorias: **Fue una agradable sorpresa volver a saber de ti; como veras esta historia está plagada de inmoralidades (?), por lo que tu idea de repasar los Sermones de Fordyce les vendría bien a nuestros dos protagonistas, jeje.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	6. Enganchado a ti

…

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary: **Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**N.A. **Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 6. Enganchado a Ti –**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos, exteriorizando sus emociones sin utilizar palabra alguna; envueltos por la intimida que la lejanía les proporcionaba.

"_Ya no había marcha atrás"_ pensó Fitzwilliam, había expuesto sus sentimientos tan franca y llanamente; con la misma naturalidad y necesidad que le era respirar, ahora solo quedaba conocer su respuesta, si es que la dama tenía una. Aun con su cuantiosa fortuna, no era una garantía para que Elizabeth lo aceptara; tenía claro que la joven era una de las pocas personas que no se sugestionaba por la cantidad de dinero que la gente llevaba en sus bolsillos, por lo que su buena estabilidad económica no lo hacía ser merecedor de su afecto. Además, _¿Cómo pretendía estar a la altura de un ser como lo era Elizabeth Bennet?,_ con su natural belleza y su innata perspicacia ante la vida; por lo que en estos momentos él se sentía demasiado inseguro por su torpe declaración y su vaga posibilidad de éxito.

― No sé qué decirle, yo… ―se justificó Lizzie por su pobre participación en la conversación, sintiéndose más que confundida por las palabras del caballero. No era que Fitzwilliam Darcy le pareciera un hombre nefasto o muy poco agradable como para no aceptar su honorable declaración de amor; si no todo lo contrario.

Ante los ojos de Elizabeth, el señor Darcy era un persona demasiada cautivante cuando se le llegaba a conocer, además de ser un hombre muy atractivo, lo que provocaba en Lizzie una cierta admiración secreta hacia él; pero sin llegar a infúndase ningún sentimiento amoroso, ninguno hasta este preciso momento. _"Sin tan solo no hubiera conocido a George Wickham"_; se dijo a si misma, condenando el día en que se había enamorado de él.

― Lamento que haya tenido que escuchar mí humilde declaración ―se disculpó Darcy tratando de exponer una sonrisa afable ante la situación; esquivando la mirada que la dama le dedicaba, cansado de ver la expresión de turbación en su rostro. Había comprendido perfectamente la negativa de la joven hacia sus sentimientos; aunque no podía culparla, ya que no esperaba tener demasiada suerte en su viaje a Herforshine― no tiene que responderme si no lo desea.

― Discúlpeme, no es que me desagrade sus sentimientos ―le explico Lizzie avergonzada de su poca astucia en el tema; había sido demasiada descortés al quedarse callada después de la noble confesión del caballero. No obstante, se sentía sorprendida de que ella fuera una fuente de adoración para un hombre como lo era el señor Darcy; el cual tenía muchas mejores opciones que elegir a una joven sin herencia y de baja cuña, cuando seguramente había un puñado de mujeres con mejor posición social que estarían dispuestas en aceptar su honorable petición― es solo que…. no sé si yo sienta lo mismo por usted.

― Probablemente sienta algo por mí, vaya uno a saberlo ―le respondió Fiztwilliam resignado, comprendiendo que Elizabeth había desecho cualquier esperanza de una relación entre ellos. Aunque era obvio si lo se pensaba sensatamente, ella estaba comprometida con su primo, compromiso que sus padres consentían y que medio condado de Hertfordshire sabía; situación que lo hacía enloquecer de celos, pero _"¿Cómo le explicaba a sus celos que no eran nada?"_. Además, estaba su propio compromiso con la señorita Anne de Bourgh, y los planes de su tía sobre su futuro como un noble de Inglaterra al recibir su herencia― lo cierto es que tiene una habilidad especial de herirme.

― No logro entenderle, ¿Por qué lo dice? ―le cuestiono Lizzie con curiosidad sin comprender a lo que se refería, sintiéndose aún más avergonzada. Lo menos que quería en estos momento es ser la culpable de lastimar sentimentalmente a un hombre, el cual había sido más que amable en su visita en Pemberley. Sin embargo tenía que ser sincera con él, ya que aún tenía latente su desamor provocado por George Wickham, lo que la hacía desistir de una futura relación con cualquier hombre, aun con alguien como el señor Darcy.

― Créame señorita, es mejor tener un _"no"_ de respuesta por parte de una dama, que ser llamado simplemente amigo ―le comento Fitzwilliam con una media sonrisa en sus labios. Con pesar, seguía remembrando el rostro de estupefacción de Elizabeth al confesarle sus sentimientos, aunque agradecía enormemente su sinceridad hacia él.

― No fue mi intensión herirlo señor ―le aclaro Elizabeth, escondiendo su confusión ante el caballero; tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos en su mente para poder hablar lo más serenamente posible. La idea de un compromiso con Fitzwilliam Darcy le parecía sub-real, una situación que nunca había imaginado en el corto tiempo que lo llevaba conociendo― pero tampoco le mentiría, declarando sentimientos que no tengo hacia usted. Además lo que insinúa es más que inapropiado, ya que si no lo recuerda, ambos estamos comprometidos con otras personas.

― Y valoro su sinceridad ―le declaro Darcy con un poco de optimismo, si la negativa de la joven hacia su declaración era su matrimonio con su primo, aun tenía algo de esperanza; aun contra sus propios deberes y obligaciones, pero _"¿Qué hacer cuando lo que se quiere y lo que se debe de hacer no es lo mismo?", _era lo que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, aunque estaba plenamente seguro de su decisión en estos momentos― sin embargo, al menos espero que lo piense antes que me dé una respuesta definitiva. Yo puedo ayudarla, si usted me lo permitiera…. Para que no contraiga matrimonio con su primo.

― ¿Acaso está escuchando lo que acaba de decir? ―le Lizzie cuestiono sorprendida y a la vez entretenida por el repentino giro de la conversación; Darcy había sido capaz de usar su desesperación por su futura boda con el señor Collins para que lo aceptara, aunque no lo culpaba en hacerlo; ya que cada vez que lo pensaba, más le gustaba la idea. Aun así, tenía que estar consciente de los problemas que provocaría la cancelación de su actual compromiso para aceptar a otro hombre; ya que seguramente la mayoría de la gente pensaría que sería una arribista al casarse con un caballero mucho más rico que su actual pretendiente― prácticamente quiere meternos en un escándalo, no quiero ni pensar en que dirán nuestras familias si es que acepto su inapropiada propuesta.

― Sé que es algo fuera de lo común, y probablemente seriamos la comidilla de toda Inglaterra ―le confesó Darcy acercándose un poco a ella, ampliando un poco su sonrisa al ver la cara de espanto de la joven a oír sus palabras; lo cual le decía que por lo menos Elizabeth se imaginaba un futuro juntos― pero en mi defensa, es mejor soportar algunos cuantos meses de escándalo y estar con la persona que queremos, que vivir toda una vida con alguien que no soportamos.

― Y en sus palabras está dando por sentado que yo lo quiero ―le comento Lizzie sintiéndose perturbada por sencillez con lo que le había expresado su plan; prácticamente quería que suspendiera su boda a un par de meses de efectuarse, y no solo eso, ya que también pretendía que aceptara su petición inmediatamente después. Elizabeth lo miro por algunos segundos en silencio, buscando la razón por cual un hombre como el señor Darcy le propusiera algo así, pero sin encontrar justificación alguna― no le negare que su idea me es interesante, pero aunque lo aceptara, no le puedo prometer poder quererle como usted quisiera.

― No se preocupe, lo entiendo perfectamente ―le aclaro Fitzwilliam nuevamente agradecido por su sinceridad en el tema, aunque tener a Elizabeth Bennet como su esposa le era más que suficiente, esperara ser merecedor de su afecto en el futuro― sé que en estos momentos es solo una simple amistad lo que siente por mí. Pero si me da algo de tiempo, podría hacer que al menos me aprecie un poco más.

― Y supongo que desea conocer mi respuesta lo más pronto posible ―le sugirió Lizzie segundos después, aun pasmada del inusual plan que el señor Darcy le había propuesto, y de sí misma en pensarlo; recordando como en varias ocasiones le había asegurado a su hermana Jane que no se casaría al menos que estuviera profundamente enamorada, afirmación que estaba más que alejada de la realidad en estos momentos.

― No tiene que contestarme ahora ―le respondió Fitzwilliam más que satisfecho por el resultado; había conseguido declararle sus sentimientos y proponerle su descabellado plan en un solo día; ahora solo tenía que ser paciente si es que quería que Elizabeth aceptara su proposición de matrimonio― estaré en Netherfield un par de días acompañando a Charles; piénselo todo el tiempo que quiera, y luego me da su respuesta.

― ¿Cómo, solo unos cuantos días se quedara? ―le cuestiono ella con toque de tristeza en sus palabras, esperaba que el señor Darcy se quedara mas que "_un par de días"_ en Netherfield, más ahora que tenía que pensar en una respuesta.

― Vine a Hertfordshire con el principal propósito de acompañar a Bingley ―le respondió Fitzwilliam observando con placer la expresión de pesar de la joven, al menos tenía la garantía que Elizabeth Bennet sentía algo por él, aunque fuera una honesta amistad, lo que le hacía tener aún más esperanzas― no hay nada más que me ate aquí, no todavía.

― Entonces tenga por seguro que lo pensare, sobre su inusual propuesta ―le comento Lizzie tratando de no parecer ansiosa, ahora su mente estaba llena de ideas y pensamientos sobre su futuro cercano, el cual podría cambiar drásticamente por una simple decisión.

― Créame que si tuviera el tiempo suficiente para declararme debidamente lo hubiera hecho ―le aclaro Darcy, volviendo a su montar su caballo con un ágil movimiento. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que Elizabeth Bennet lo aceptara, espera que no sería fácil de llevar a cabo -fueron las circunstancias lo que me hizo confesarme de esta manera.

― Lo entiendo perfectamente señor. Ya tengo que irme, meteré a Jane en problemas si no regreso pronto ―le comento Elizabeth con una ligera sonrisa; escuchando como la finca de su padre se ponía en movimiento; viendo salir a su madre y hermanas menores por la puerta principal, claramente entusiasmadas por su paseo por la ciudad.

― Entonces espero verla más tarde ―le comento Fitzwilliam con la vista clavada en ella, tratando de contener el enorme deseo de transmitir sus sentimientos de una manera mas carnal; anhelando unir sus labios con los de Elizabeth, en un vago y urgente intento para que lo aceptara finalmente. Pero su anhelo solo se quedó en su mente; por lo que solo le dedico una ligera sonrisa antes de partir, esperando ansiosamente su próxima oportunidad de volverla a ver― hasta pronto señorita Elizabeth.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>¡Hola!, Yo de vuelta por aquí, la verdad extrañaba leer y escribir en esta página, pero los deberes son primero. Ahora tengo mas de tiempo libre, por lo que puedo pasarme más veces por aquí. Espero que les gustara el capítulo, como verán apenas empieza el drama en esta historia.<p>

Muchas gracias a los que leen, agregan a favoritos y siguen mi historia.

Y les mando un fuerte abrazo a los que se toman unos cuantos minutos para dedicarme un comentario, la verdad anima mucho a seguir escribiendo:

**Blanca Q**: Gracias por comentar, y me da gusto saber que te interesara mi historia; aunque a veces batallo mucho al momento de escribir, es el poco tiempo libre lo que me hace retrasarme al actualizar las historias, pero tenlo por seguro que no las dejare sin terminar.

**Guest (¿?)**: Hola, espero que te guste el capítulo, voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido.

**Maria do Carmo**: Hola, gracias por leer mi historia aun cuando no esté en tu idioma natal, me alegra que te guste. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, te mando un saludo hasta Brasil.

**Opalsv:** Hola Ana, muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu comentario, se agradece mucho que me des tu opinión sobre mi historia, que es por eso que la subo en esta página; espero que la trama de la misma te sigua gustando.

**Molita: **Yo he visto las dos adaptaciones de Emma, aunque la mini-serie me ha gustado más, muchas gracias por comentar ;).

**Marielgm26: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, y si todos queremos que Mr. Collins desaparezca de la vida de Lizzie de una vez por todas.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang.**


	7. Tu me encantas

…

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary: **Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor: **Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 7. Tú me Encantas-**

El ambiente que se percibía en la finca de los Bennet era una mezcla excéntrica de tensión y alegría.

Por un lado, la visita del Charles Bingley acompañado por su amigo Fitzwilliam Darcy había traído la gran noticia del compromiso de la hija mayor de los Bennet. Entusiasmando a todas las damas de la residencia, pero sobre todo a la señora Bennet, la cual estaba eufórica al confirmar el compromiso por segunda ocasión de una de sus hijas en el mismo año; y no solo eso, si no que su queridísima Jane se casaba con un caballero cuya fortuna alcanzaba los cinco mil libras anuales en renta.

Aunque la noticia debía alegrar a todos, había tres personas en la casa que no estaban disfrutando por completo del acontecimiento. En primer lugar, el señor Bennet estaba más que sorprendido por el inesperado compromiso de su amada Jane; sintiéndose melancólico al tener que dejar partir a dos de sus hijas en tan solo unos cuantos meses.

Además de la extrañeza del señor Bennet; durante gran parte de la visita, Elizabeth se mostró ausente en las pláticas y temas que su madre y hermanas sacaban a relucir; topándose en varias ocasiones con la mirada furtiva del señor Darcy; quien la observaba atentamente desde el otro lado de la estancia, igualmente ajeno de las conversaciones banales que surgían por el tema del matrimonio de Jane y Charles.

Y Lizzie, aunque sin poder leer su mente, sabía claramente los pensamientos del caballero; los cuales seguramente giraban en torno a su conversación de esta mañana. Casi todos los puntos que Elizabeth había meditado estaban a favor de aceptar la petición de Fitzwilliam Darcy, aun con el escándalo que seguramente provocaría comprometerse por segunda vez. Sin embargo, _¿cómo podía aceptarlo aun cuando no lo amaba?,_ podía llegar a quererlo, de eso estaba completamente segura; pero sería egoísta de su parte si solo lo aceptaba por escapar de su matrimonio con el señor Collins, además de que obtendría más que amor por parte de Darcy a cambio de un cariño casi fraternal por parte de ella.

Después una hora entre pláticas y cotilleo por parte de su madre y hermanas; Lizzie pudo contemplar al señor Darcy disimuladamente. Ahora que lo tenía justo en frente, debía reconocer lo apuesto que era; con su porte imponente e imperativo, el cual siempre le hacía destacar de los demás antes lo ojos de Elizabeth. Además, no tenía la cuenta de cuantas veces se había perdido en esos ojos azules, los cuales la hechizaban cuando la observaban silenciosamente.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba sensatamente, se preguntaba cómo no se había enamorado de aquel hombre desde hace semanas atrás, cuando lo había conocido en Pemberley; remembrando lo amable y atento que había sido con ella. Así mismo, ambos poseían los mismos gustos en muchos aspectos, y tenía que reconocer el indeleble don del señor Darcy de escucharla atentamente cuando ella se apasionaba en tu tema en específico; y aunque no quería admitirlo, él era un hombre adinerado, de tal manera que ni Lizzie ni su familia sufrirían de problemas económicos jamás en la vida.

En general, Fitzwilliam Darcy era un hombre del cual se podía enamorar perdidamente si Elizabeth se lo propusiera, pero había algo que se lo dificultaba, y al pensarlo por unos instantes encontró su obstáculo, George Wickham.

― Lizzie, querida; ve a la cocina y trae más té para nuestros invitados ―le ordeno la señora Bennet con voz alta, rompiendo por completo la concentración de Elizabeth en sus pensamientos― seguramente los caballeros tendrán algo de sed después de su caminata desde Netherfield.

Cuando la voz de su madre la devolvió en sí, se encontró con los mismos ojos azules en los que su mente había pensado segundos atrás, los cuales la miraban fijamente, tratando que conocer sus pensamientos con el simple hecho de observarla.

Al sentirse descubierto en su contemplación, Fitzwilliam retiro su mirada de Elizabeth, volviendo a figar su atención en la señora Bennet, la cual no dejaba de hablar en estos momentos. _¿Talvez quería saber si ya tengo una respuesta?_; pensó Lizzie, sintiendo como sus mejillas tomaban una coloración rojiza al ser admirada por el caballero. Sin embargo, aun con las horas que había tenido para pensar en lo sucedido esta mañana, su cabeza aún estaba llena de preguntas y dudas que no lograba resolver.

― Enseguida voy madre ―le respondió Lizzie tratando de sonar lo más normal posible; agradecida de conseguir salir de la estancia y poder relajarse por algunos minutos.

― Ayudarle a Lizzie a traer el té ―dijo Jane dejando su asiento rápidamente, abandonando la estancia junto con su hermana, dirigiéndose directo a la cocina; en busca de una plática más amena― nunca pensé que se pudiera ser tan feliz ―le declaro Jane con una expresión de completa felicidad cuando estuvieron a solas, tapándose la cara con ambas manos mientras sonreía.

― Y me alegro mucho por ti ―le comento Lizzie con una media sonrisa en los labios, contagiándose de la alegría que le trasmitía su hermana― me da gusto que te cases con un hombre que te merece.

― Oh Lizzie, daría cualquier cosa para que seas igual de dichosa que yo ―le dijo Jane tomándola de las manos, sintiéndose terrible de ser tan feliz cuando su hermana menor pasaba por uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Admiraba a Elizabeth por casarse con el señor Collins, solo por el simple hecho de ayudar a su familia, la cual aun con su matrimonio con Charles Bingley estaba en peligro de quedarse en la calle al morir su padre.

― No te preocupes por mi Jane, estoy feliz de que por fin te cases con el señor Bingley ―le comento Lizzie retirando la tetera caliente del fuego. Claro que estaba feliz por su hermana, por lo menos ella se casaría con la persona que amaba, por lo que no quería arruinar su momento de felicidad con sus propios problemas.

― Si tan solo hubiera algo que se pueda hacer con respecto a tu compromiso, tenlo por seguro que lo haría ―le comento Jane ayudándola con los bocadillos y las tazas limpias, sintiéndose desanimada por la situación de su hermana. Primero, Elizabeth había tenido que afrontar un desamor por culpa el señor Wickham; y ahora, para empeorar aún más las cosas, tenía que casarse con su primo para no perder la finca familiar.

― Tal vez se pueda hacer algo ―le explico Lizzie con voz risueña, mientras volvían de regreso a la sala. Quizás Jane tenía razón, si existía una solución para cancelar su agobiante compromiso con su primo, solo tenía que decidirse y aceptar al señor Darcy de una vez por todas― aun no estoy casada; y quien sabe, a la mejor hay un señor Bingley para mí ahí afuera.

― Solo espero que no se tarde mucho en llegar ―le expreso Jane regresando a su sonrisa habitual, más que entretenida por las ocurrencias de su hermana; la cual extrañaría cuando ambas estuvieran casadas.

― Aquí están niñas, tardaron demasiado ―les amonesto la señora Bennet al verlas entrar, mientras agitaba vigorosamente su abanico con el fin de fatigar algo del calor que invadía la casa.

― Lo siento madre, no encontraba las tazas de porcelana ―le explico Jane ayudando a su hermana a servir el té a los invitados― suerte que estaba Lizzie para ayudarme.

― Jane estaba a punto de proponerle al Señor Bingley, ¿porque no se casan el mismo día que Elizabeth y el señor Collins? ―le planteo la señora Bennet a su hija mayor, entusiasmada por su novedoso plan; sería la envidia de todas las damas de la región, pensó ella, al tener a dos hijas casadas el mismo día.

― ¡Una boda doble, que emoción¡ ―chillo Lydia acompañada de una risita por parte Kitty, las cuales se miraron mutuamente en signo de complicidad.

― Madre, no creo que sea lo más conveniente ―le expreso Elizabeth tratando de no sonar exasperada por la inadecuada idea de su madre; lo que menos quería en estos momentos era hablar de su futura boda, mucho menos delante del señor Darcy, el cual observaba a su madre irritado por la incómoda situación.

― Oh vamos Lizzie no seas tan egoísta ―le comento su madre sin prestar atención al ambiente tenso que había invadido la estancia por su inoportuno plan― si se esperan a que sea primero tu boda, Jane y el señor Bingley tendrían que esperarse al menos 3 meses para realizar la suya; además que varios de los invitados no querrán viajar dos veces en tan poco tiempo.

― No hace falta que sea el mismo día, esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario para nuestra boda ―dijo Jane tratado de desviar el tema, al ver la incomodidad que había provocado las palabras de su madre.

― No se hable más del asunto, ya está decidido, será una boda doble ―exclamo la señora Bennet elevando la voz, zanjando por completo cualquier queja en contra de su plan― ¿no es emocionante señor Bennet?

― Basta mamá, tú no puedes decidir nuestras vidas ―le expreso Lizzie perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba; ya había arruinado su futuro al dejar que la comprometiera con su primo, por lo que ya no iba cometer el mismo error y tolerar que su madre decidiera por ella― y hablando de matrimonio, permíteme decirte que ya no me casare con el señor Collins.

― ¡Lizzie, pero que cosas dices! ―exclamo la señora Bennet pasmada por las palabras de su hija, tratando de no perder los estribos por las insolencias de Elizabeth― discúlpenla caballeros, son los nervios de una joven antes de su boda.

― No madre, he tomado mi decisión; no me casare con el señor Collins, ya que aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de otro hombre ―Elizabeth le aclaro a todos los presentes su decisión, dando así, la respuesta a la pregunta del señor Darcy; él cual la observo sorprendido pero con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Lizzie.

― Elizabeth Bennet, que locura estas diciendo ―le dijo su madre que molesta por lo que acababa de escuchar. Si era otra rabieta de Lizzie para hacerla padecer de sus nervios y avergonzarla enfrente de los invitados no se saldría con la suya― seguro lo haces solo para llevarme la contraria.

― ¿Es cierto lo que dices, Elizabeth? ―le cuestiono el señor Bennet callando a su esposa en el acto, devolviendo la calma a la estancia; mirando a su segunda hija impactado por lo que acabada de escuchar.

― Lo es padre ―le respondió Lizzie con un ligero toque de duda en sus palabras, pero con el semblante firme; había tomado una decisión y no daría marcha atrás― he aceptado la propuesta de otro caballero.

― Entonces, espero una explicación sensata de tu parte ―le sentención su padre con voz severa; ocultando su propio asombro ante su familia.

― Lamento la interrupción señor, creo que soy yo el que tengo que explicarle lo sucedido ―le intercepto Fitzwilliam antes que la carga siguiera en contra de Elizabeth, levantándose de su asiento para atraer la atención de todos los presentes.

Fue en ese instante que Elizabeth se sintió segura al tener a su lado a alguien como Fitzwilliam Darcy; si bien, aún no podía definir lo que sentía por él en estos momentos, solo podía decir que aquel hombre le encantaba.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>¡Hola!, espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado, me di una escapada de mis deberes para poder actualizar la historia ;)<p>

Gracias a todos por seguir y agregar a favoritos mi historia, la verdad se agradecen que lean lo que yo escribo:** Renny Black, paucajtro, Isabel0330, Bodoque, loulou25, Sakura Black Cullen **y **meire. Souza. Ferreira.**

Y les mando un fuerte abrazo a los que se tomaron su tiempo para dejarme su comentario, muchas gracias:

**Loulou25: **Muchas gracias por comentar, me da gusto ver que varias de las lectoras que siguen mi historia hablan otro idioma y aun así se toman la molestia de dejar su comentario. Espero que te sigua gustando la historia, te mando un saludo hasta Francia.

**Molita: **Gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que sigua gustando la historia; como veras a veces estoy algo ocupada pero te aseguro que no dejare de actualizar esta y la otra historia que tengo publicadas, solo necesito un poco tiempo libre para ponerme a trabajar en ellas, nuevamente gracias por comentar.

**Arolin. alcantara: **Hola, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra ver que aun lees mi historia, espero que los siguientes capítulos sean de tu agrado, y si todas amamos a Mr. Darcy.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	8. Seré tu luz, tu ardiente sol

…

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary:** Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 8. Seré tu Luz, tu Ardiente Sol-**

Para Elizabeth Bennet, la vista desde la ventana de su habitación le parecía aburrida y monótona; llevaba un poco más de dos días observando los mismos robles de casi seis metros de largo que delimitaban la propiedad, acompañados de distintos arbustos frutales que en esta época del año solían estar enmarcados con flores de diferentes colores, lo cual le daba un toque muy pintoresco al lugar, pero sin dejar de ser somnífero para contemplar.

Con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, Elizabeth recordaba lo que pasó el día en que llegaron el señor Bingley y el señor Darcy a Hertfordshire; durante su visita, Lizzie había explotado al oír el impertinente plan de su madre, decidiendo por fin aceptar la propuesta de Fitzwilliam Darcy, aun sin estar consciente de las consecuencias que traería tal compromiso a su rutinaria vida.

Ahora, después de una tediosa y vergonzosa platica con sus padres, Lizzie se encontraba castigada en su dormitorio sin poder salir ni recibir visitas; sobre todo del señor Darcy, el cual también le habían pedido alejarse de la residencia de los Bennet hasta que el señor Collins estuviera de vuelta.

Durante gran parte de la mañana, Elizabeth se dedicó a leer una de sus novelas favoritas, "_Cecilia" de Frances Burney_, pero su lectura por tercera vez del libro no logró captar su atención, por lo que dejo el ejemplar en su buro, y se dispuso tratar de enterarse de la vida del exterior, contemplando por la ventana que daba hacia la parte frontal de la casa; constatando una hora después, la llegada a la residencia de su primo, el señor Collins. Veinte minutos más tarde, su hermana Jane vino a verla, con la noticia de que su padre había mandado a llamar al Señor Darcy; seguramente para hablar con su primo de su decisión de cancelar la boda.

Elizabeth tenía que agradecer el apoyo incondicional de Fitzwilliam, ya que en estos momentos no quería sostener ningún tipo de conservación con el señor Collins, el cual seguramente estaría colérico por el repentino cambio de planes sobre su compromiso mutuo.

Cuando Elizabeth se quedó sola nuevamente, a la espera de más novedades por parte de Jane; siguió con su observación a través de su ventana, en vigilia de la llegada del señor Darcy, quien seguramente llegaría acompañado por el señor Bingley. Y fue así que unos minutos después pudo distinguir a dos jinetes acercándose diligentemente hacia la finca, los cuales pudo identificar a la perfección a unos metros de instancia. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa volvió a invadir su rostro; y fue en ese instante que ambas miradas se cruzaron, Fitzwilliam había fijado su atención en ella en el preciso momento en el que Elizabeth lo contemplaba sin reserva alguna. En un intento de no parecer sorprendida, Lizzie le dedico un torpe saludo con la mano; y él le regreso el gesto, acompañado de una tenue sonrisa; mientras bajaba del caballo y entraba en la residencia junto a su amigo Charles Bingley.

Elizabeth no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando a que algo interesante más pasara, observaba la puerta cada cierto tiempo con vacilación; quería salir de su habitación y estar presente en la discusión que seguramente se llevaba a cabo en el despacho de su padre, cuyo resultado afectaría su futuro indeleblemente. Así paso una media hora más, hasta que por fin escucho unos pasos apresurados que subían las escaleras principales, los cuales se dirigían hacia su habitación.

― ¡Lizzie!, tienes que bajar ahora mismo ―le exclamo su hermana Jane entrando velozmente al cuarto, con una gran sonrisa en los labios; lo cual le daba a Elizabeth una señal de éxito― nuestro padre y el señor Darcy quieren hablar contigo.

― Por lo que veo en tu rostro no necesito preguntarte que paso ―le comento Elizabeth contagiándose de alegría de su hermana, mientras que Jane trataba de reprimir la risa que salía cada vez que quería hablar.

― No pude oír toda la conversación, pero… ―le explico Jane con alegría, incorporándose una vez que dejo de reír de felicidad― cuando llego el señor Darcy, nuestro padre lo llevo a su despacho, donde empezó una discusión; hubieras visto al señor Collins, estaba furioso cuando salió de ahí.

― Me lo imagino ―le dijo Elizabeth colocándose las zapatillas y acomodándose el peinado, en un intento de estar lo más presentable posible antes de bajar― que la novia cancele la boda a un par de semanas de realizarse, no es una noticia bien recibida.

― Oh, Lizzie estoy muy feliz por ti ―le expreso Jane abrazándola por algunos segundos, contagiándole aun mas su estado efusivo a su hermana― solo espero que mamá lo comprenda; yo creo que el señor Darcy es una buena opción para ti.

― Se acostumbrara a la idea ―le comento Lizzie, adquiriendo un modo pensativo mientras terminaba de acomodar el ultimo rizo de su peinado― después de que el cotilleo por mi compromiso con el señor Darcy termine, le dará gusto que me case con un hombre cuya renta alcanza los diez mil libras.

― Eso es algo que ni nuestra madre pasaría por alto ―agrego Jane con complicidad, ayudando a Lizzie a terminar de arreglarse― me dijo papá que te esperaban su despacho; suerte Lizzie.

― Gracias Jane ―Elizabeth bajo rápidamente las escaleras, encontrándose en el piso inferior con dos de sus hermanas menores amontonadas en el pasillo; tanto Lydia como Kitty murmuraban entre ellas, mientras soltaban ligeras risitas y observaban hacia la puerta del despacho. Lizzie paso un lado de ellas antes de llamar a la puerta, dedicándole una señal de silencio ambas.

― Pasa Elizabeth ―le ordeno su padre al verla abrir la puerta; quedando justo enfrente de su hija cuando entro por completo a la habitación― supongo que ya te has enterado de algo por parte de tus comunicativas hermanas.

― No mucho, pero si he escuchado algo ―le comento Lizzie tratando de parecer lo más serena posible; pero su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas tomaron una coloración rojiza cuando su mirada nuevamente se cruzó con la de Fitzwilliam Darcy, el cual esperaba silenciosamente detrás del señor Bennet.

― Bien, he decidido en aceptar tu decisión ―le comunico su padre, observando de reojo a su hija mientras tomaba uno de sus libros del escritorio, ojeándolo con desdén mientras hablaba― solo espero mi Lizzie que sepas las consecuencias de tus acciones.

― Estos últimos días lo he pensado padre ―le aseguro Lizzie con voz aplacible, agradecida que su padre consintiera su decisión de rechazar al señor Collins, y de aceptar su compromiso con el señor Darcy― estoy completamente segura de mi decisión.

― Bueno, confió en tu buen juicio Elizabeth ―le comento el señor Bennet dedicándole una ligera sonrisa a Lizzie, encaminándose lentamente hacia la salida― ahora, el señor Darcy me ha pedido un momento a solas contigo, así que me retiro.

― Espero que mi primo no le ocasionara demasiados problemas ―le comento Elizabeth después de unos segundos en silencio, mientras observaba como la mirada de Fitzwilliam se clavaba en ella.

― Se enojó bastante, pero era de advertiste ―le explico Darcy momentos después, acortando la distancia entre ambos a dar un par de pasos hacia ella― yo mismo estuviera más que molesto si una señorita tan bella cancelara nuestro compromiso.

― Yo creo que era su orgullo herido por lo que estaba molesto y no por perderme a mí ―le dijo Elizabeth dejando escapar una sonrisa, la cual se dibujó en sus labios por las gratas palabras del caballero― pero gracias por el cumplido señor.

― Sé que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar después de mi decadente declaración de amor hacia usted ―le comento Fitzwilliam ayudando a que Elizabeth se sentara, mientras él tomaba asiento a un lado de ella, con el fin de poder conversar más cómodamente― y temo que tenga una imagen errónea de mí en esto momentos.

― En absoluto, soy yo la que teme a haber quedado mal ante sus ojos ―le declaro Lizzie; durante los dos días que estuvo en cautiverio, se había avergonzado de la poca delicadeza que tuvo cuando acepto la propuesta de matrimonio del señor Darcy, en un evidente arranque de desesperación provocado por su madre― debe pensar que acepte su propuesta por zafarme del plan de mi madre.

― Estoy consciente de lo que siente por mí ―le expreso Darcy con un ligero tono lastimero; él sabía que su amor no era enteramente correspondido, pero esperaba que con el pasar de los días los sentimientos de afecto y adoración fueran mutuos― y créame que no voy a obligarla a amarme, prefiero que ese sentimiento llegue solo, con el paso del tiempo.

― Le agradezco su comprensión ―le dijo Lizzie acentuando aún más su sonrisa; agradecida por la condescendencia del señor Darcy hacia su confusión sentimental; deseando sinceramente olvidarse de George Wickham para siempre― solo espero merecer su amor en el futuro.

― Créame señorita, usted ya se ha ganado mi cuerpo y mi alma desde el momento en que la vi ―le confeso Fitzwilliam con un tono de voz más idealista; mientras tomaba la mano de Elizabeth en un signo de afecto ―sin embargo, el motivo por el que he pedido una conversación privada con usted es porque quiero pedirle algo.

―Dígame, si esta en mis manos con gusto lo hare ―le confirmo Elizabeth sintiendo como sus mejillas aumentaban de temperatura; en muy pocas ocasiones había estado tan cerca de un hombre como lo estaba en estos momentos, y saber los sentimientos que el caballero manifestaba hacia ella la hacían sentirse más nerviosa por el contacto mantenido entre ambos.

― Sé que para usted yo soy nada más que un amigo ―le explico el señor Darcy manteniendo su tono apasionado, sin liberar la mano de la dama, la cual acariciaba con movimientos ligeros con su dedo índice― y como dije anteriormente, no quiero obligarla a hacer o sentir algo que no puede en estos momentos, pero…. si me permitiera… cortejarla como es debido ―hizo una pausa, mientras analizaba el resultado de sus palabras en ella, agradecido porque solo se manifestara un poco de sorpresa y pudor en el rostro de Elizabeth― y tratar que me quiera mientras dure nuestro compromiso.

― Por supuesto…. ―le respondió Elizabeth sin saber que decir, sintiéndose traicionada por sus nervios en un momento como este― no tiene por qué pedirlo, está en su derecho.

― Se lo agradezco, créame que no se arrepentirá de su decisión ―le dijo Fitzwilliam satisfecho, depositando un ligero beso en su mano antes de liberarla.

Elizabeth miro tal gesto con timidez, aun sin comprender porque un hombre como Fitzwillam Darcy la amaba de tal manera, que estaba dispuesto a exponerse al escándalo y a un posible matrimonio sin amor, con el único fin de permanecer a su lado. Solo esperaba merecer su afecto, y trataría de que así fuera.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>¡Hola!, me he dado otra escapada de mis deberes para poder actualizar esta semana, ya que no quería dejar pasar mucho tiempo entre cada capítulo. He notado que el Fandom de orgullo y prejuicio en español está algo abandonado estos días; espero que esta pausa sea momentánea, ya que aparte de escribir, me gusta leer los Fanfic que están publicados en esta página.<p>

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y siguen mi historia ;).

Y a los que se toman su tiempo para dejarme su comentario, les mando un fuerte abrazo; ya que sus palabras me animan para seguir escribiendo:

**Haydea princess of Janina**: Hola, gracias por comentar, claro que nuestro Fitzwilliam es todo un caballero; y sobre la señora Bennet, la verdad aún le queda aguantar uno que otro ataque de nervios, saludos.

**Gisee**: Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, me agrada saber que aun te sigua gustando; y sobre tu comentario de Wickham, solo te puedo decir que va a darnos algunas sorpresas en los siguientes capítulos.

**Loulou25: **Gracias por leer y seguir comentando, aun cuando la historia no esté en tu idioma se agradece que aun la siguas.

**Arolin: **Gracias por tu comentario, y no eres la única en esperar a que un señor Darcy aparezca en nuestras vidas; así que lo único que nos queda es seguir leyendo y escribiendo historias de él, jeje, ¡saludos!.

**Molita: **Muchas gracias por seguir comentado, así da gusta quedarse hasta tarde estudiando el fin de semana para poder actualizar la historia ;), y no te preocupes, siempre tratare de darme algo de tiempo para seguir escribiendo. Me da gusto saber que te agrado el capítulo anterior, sobre todo la escena de las miradas entre ambos, la cual como tú lo intuiste saque la idea de la película; espero que te sigua gustando la historia, te mando un abrazo.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	9. Una Mentira Perfecta

…

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary: **Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 9. Una Mentira Perfecta-**

Para Elizabeth Bennet, el tiempo le parecería una unidad inmensurable; había días donde quería que las manecillas del reloj apresuraran su marcha, y así pasar rápidamente los inapetentes días recluida en su hogar. Sin embargo, había otras ocasiones en donde Lizzie sentía que las horas del día le eran tan limitadas e insaciables, queriendo tener un poco más de tiempo para gozar de los pequeños instantes de felicidad que la vida le daba. Justo en este momento, Elizabeth desea que el tiempo se detuviera por completo, para poder disfrutar de la cautivante compañía del señor Darcy; el cual había regresado a Hertfordshire después de un mes ausente, debido los constantes compromisos del caballero en el norte de Inglaterra.

Este día, su madre había planeado una la caminata hacia el pueblo de Meryton, en donde compraría algunos víveres que su familia no necesitaba, pero que la señora Bennet estaba decidida a comprar igualmente. Sus hermanas menores se adelantado junto a su madre, las cuales no cumplían adecuadamente su función de chaperonas que el señor Bennet les había impuesto. Por otro lado, Jane y el señor Bingley caminaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ellos; quedándose hasta el final Elizabeth y Fitzwilliam, los cuales platicaban de manera resuelta sobre la inminente guerra del país con Francia, aunque la conversación poco a poco fue disminuyendo, quedándose ambos en silencio por algunos segundos.

― Según recuerdo en sus cartas, hace un par de semanas consiguió un libro interesante para leer ―le comento Fitzwilliam en busca de otro tema de conversación, con el fin de no perder la atención de su prometida― aunque en su reseña, me daba a entender que le era muy parecido a muchos más que ha leído anteriormente.

― Lo era, no tengo la cuenta de cuantas novelas he leído donde la protagonista se enamora del hombre apuesto y adinerado de la historia ―le explico Elizabeth sosteniendo una sonrisa; agradecía la dedicación del señor Darcy hacia su persona, a tal grado de acordarse de las trivialidades que Lizzie había expuesto en sus cartas― no sin antes pasar por una serie de eventos desafortunados.

― Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que le intereso de su nueva lectura? ―le pregunto Darcy con un ligero toque de curiosidad, mientras seguían caminando lentamente, separándose aún más del grupo.

― Que ella amaba a otro hombre al principio de la historia ―Elizabeth le respondió segundos después, sintiéndose expuesta de la evidente similitud que había entre el libro y su propia vida― pero al final se dio cuenta que su primera elección no era la más adecuada.

― Una situación de lo más interesante y pertinente ―le expreso Fitzwilliam, ausente de la turbación que sentía de Lizzie en estos momentos, continuando con el tema en común― a estas alturas, las jovencitas optan por libros más ilustrativos, algo más que un simple enamoramiento entre dos personas.

― ¿A qué se refiere con ilustrativos? ―le cuestiono Elizabeth con evidente expectación, observándolo detenidamente al espera de su respuesta.

― No me va a negar que siente curiosidad por los libros que su padre seguramente no le deja leer ―le explico Darcy sin reserva alguna; esperando no ofender a la dama por sus intrépidas palabras.

― He de confesarle que así es, aunque tal vez le desilusioné saber que no soy tan casta como usted piensa ―le dijo Lizzie volviendo a sonreír al ver la expresión de desconcierto en el señor Darcy, seguramente confundido por su comentario anterior― en algunas ocasiones he tenido la oportunidad de leer uno que otro libro "prohibido" para una señorita.

― Tengo que reconocer que su apetito por la lectura es admirable ―le comento Fitzwilliam sin soltar el tema de conversación, más que entretenido por la infalibilidad con la que Elizabeth hablaba― y dígame señorita Elizabeth, ¿qué fue lo que más le intereso de ese tipo de lectura?

― Depende del libro, aunque me gusta la expresividad de los sentimientos de los protagonistas ―le explico Lizzie, remembrando lo más atractivo para ella de las pocas novelas "prohibidas" que había leído en su corta vida― los sentimientos son más profundos que en las novelas para señoritas que mi madre quiere que lea.

― Defiendo su punto ―le dijo FIztwilliam segundos después, divertido por los agudos comentarios de Elizabeth― son lecturas más creíbles.

― Aunque hay ocasiones que siento que el autor es demasiado exagerado ―le comento recordando como varios de los escritores que había leído daban demasiada importancia a situaciones que para Elizabeth le eran indiferentes o poco importantes― por ejemplo, no entiendo cómo se puede perder el juicio por un simple beso; se me hace imposible de creer.

― Lo dice porque nunca ha besado a la persona que ama ―le aseguro Darcy con firmeza, deteniendo su paso para mirarla detenidamente; fascinado por la expresión de aturdimiento y consternación en el rostro de Elizabeth; quedándose ambos en silencio por algunos segundos.

― Quizá tenga razón ―le declaro por fin Elizabeth, aun sin saber que decir. Ciertamente nunca había recibido un beso como tal, recordaba ligeros roses, pero nunca un contacto directo en sus labios― aunque tendría que experimentarlo para darle completamente la razón ―sin poder retenerlas, las palabras escaparon de su boca; consiente de la evidente invitación hacia al señor Darcy para que probara su teoría.

Fitzwilliam no tardo en actuar y colocar sus labios en los de Elizabeth, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella para poder disfrutar mejor del efímero contacto entre ambos, el cual duro un par de segundos, lo suficiente para que ambos expresaran su creciente deseo por el otro.

― Entonces, ¿estuve en lo cierto? ―le Fitzwilliam pregunto momentos después, controlando el impulso de volver a invadir sus labios, en espera de la reacción de su prometida hacia su inapropiada acción.

― Tendrá que disculparme, necesitare más evidencia para darle mi veredicto final ―le respondió Lizzie en voz baja, esperando que su rubor no fue tan intenso como para revelar lo impresionaba que estaba por lo sucedido, mientras sentía como un tenue cosquilleó recorría sus labios.

― No se preocupe señorita, esperare su respuesta hasta que este completamente segura ―le comento Darcy retomando el paso junto a ella, sin agregar nada más a la conversación por el momento.

Después de varios minutos caminando en silencio, alcanzaron a Jane y al señor Bingley, los cuales ya se encontraban en el pueblo, y estaban en busca de las mercancías que la señora Bennet quería comprar. Fue entonces, que Elizabeth decidió acompañar a su hermana Jane, agradecida que ambos caballeros las dejaran solas por la siguiente media hora. Durante el tiempo que ambas deambularon por el pueblo, Elizabeth tuvo a punto de contarle lo sucedido a su hermana, pero cambio de parecer minutos después, ya que aún no estaba totalmente segura de sus sentimientos en estos momentos. Le había gustado el beso del señor Darcy, de eso estaba segura; sin embargo, no podía explicar qué tipo de sensaciones había experimentado, por lo que prefirió quedarse callada, mientras esperaba que Jane comprara algunos listones para el siguiente baile.

― ¡Jane, Lizzie!, tienen que ver esto ―Lydia les llamo animadamente entrando a la tienda, tomando a ambas de la mano para sacarlas del local, mientras las encaminaba hacia la calle― no es increíble, son militares, han vuelto.

― No lo puedo creer, ¿qué harán de nuevo en Hertfordshire? ―comento Jane sorprendida al ver el desfile de oficiales por la calle principal del pueblo.

― Kitty, ahora si tenemos que buscarnos un oficial para cada una ―le dijo Lydia a su hermana Catherine, la cual reía junto a ella mientras le sonreían a los militares― ahora que Jane y sobre todo Lizzie están comprometidas, tenemos el terreno para nosotras solas.

― Solo hay que tener cuidado de Sarah Simpson, ella va a estar en busca de lo mismo ―le comento Kitty al ver a la señorita Simpson contemplando la misma escena que ellas, del otro lado de la calle.

Por su parte, Elizabeth se encontraba ausente de la conversión frívola que mantenían sus hermanas menores; recordando mientras contemplaba la marcha de los soldados, la llegada del alegre y apuesto Teniente Wickham meses atrás. Fue en ese instante que se encontró con la misma mirada que su mente evocaba, la cual también se percató de su presencia, observándola fijamente durante algunos segundos, antes de perderse de nuevo en la multitud de hombres vestidos de rojo y blanco, provocando que Elizabeth se quedara plasmada por lo que acaba de ver.

― Lizzie, estas pálida, ¿te encuentras bien? ―le pregunto Jane al observar como Elizabeth se había quedado estática viendo hacia donde los oficiales desfilaban; con el rosto lívido en pleno día.

― Si… estoy bien ―fue lo único que pudo contestar Elizabeth, ya que en su mente aún estaba presente aquella mirada. Aun no entendía porque George Wickham había regresado a Hertfordshire, la última noticia que había escuchado de él era que se encontraba en NewCastle, a salvo del conflicto con Francia, por lo que no había ninguna explicación coherente de su regreso al sur del país― no vas a creer a quien acabo de ver.

― No puede ser, ¿está aquí? ―le pregunto Jane con una expresión de asombro al darse cuenta de lo sucedido; aquella manifestación de pánico y melancolía por parte de su hermana solo podía significar una cosa, el retorno del señor Wickham al condado de Hertfordshire. Se cubrió la boca con su mano izquierda en signo de conmoción cuando Elizabeth agitó la cabeza, dándole una respuesta afirmativa― ¡Dios!, ¿qué vas a hacer Lizzie?

― Nada ―le contesto Elizabeth con serenidad, esperando que George no le provocara ningún problema en el futuro; ahora ella estaba comprometida con un buen hombre, el cual no se merecía ninguna ofensa por parte de ella, por lo que esperaba mantener en secreto la estancia de Wichkam en el condado― recuerda que fue el quien se marchó, zanjando por completo nuestra posible relación.

― Pero, ¿se lo dirás al señor Darcy? ―le interrogó Jane en voz baja, con el fin que sus hermanas menores no se percataran de shock por el que pasaba Elizabeth en estos momentos― él es tu prometido, te puede ayudar si Wickham trata de acercarse a ti.

― No veo por qué mortificar al señor Darcy ―le comento Elizabeth reteniendo las lágrimas; en busca de mantenerse lo más ecuánimemente posible, mientras observaba como los dos caballeros se dirigían hacia ellas junto con su madre― ya no tengo nada que ver con Wickham. Jane, por favor, ninguna palabra de esto a nadie; mucho menos a nuestra madre.

― Está bien Lizzie, solo espero que sepas lo que haces ―le comento Jane dándole un rápido abrazo a su hermana, antes de ir con el señor Bingley, manteniendo una sonrisa forzada en los labios.

― Nos vamos niñas, seguramente el señor Bennet esté esperándonos para comer ―bramo la señora Bennet con hilaridad, observando como el desfile de hombres uniformados se acababa, sin enterarse de lo sucedido entre sus dos hijas mayores.

― ¿Se siente bien señorita Elizabeth? ―le pregunto Fitzwilliam cuando llego a su lado, extrañado de lo pálida y aturdida que estaba su prometida.

― Perfectamente ―le confirmo Lizzie rápidamente, sintiendo como aquella palabra le quemaba la garganta al salir de su boca, ya que sabía que se estaba mintiendo a ella misma. Elizabeth no se consideraba una persona reservada; sin embargo, había varios sentimientos y acontecimientos en su vida que aún no podía confiarle al señor Darcy; y uno de ellos era el eminente interés que aun sentía hacia George Wickham.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>¡Hola!, estoy vuelta con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, el cual espero que sea de su agrado. Siento la demora, pero estoy en periodo de exámenes y no he tenido mucho tiempo libre.<p>

Muchas gracias a todos los que se pasaron por aquí y decidieron seguir leyendo: gracias **andreapotter97 y nena008** por poner en favoritos esta historia.

Y les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos que dedicaron algo de su tiempo para dejarme su comentario, el cual agradezco enormemente:

**Haydea princess of Janina: **Gracias por seguir comentando; me hace feliz que el capítulo anterior te gustara, nuevamente disculpa la demora, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado; y sobre tu petición, yo estoy en la búsqueda un Mr. Darcy para mí, así que encuentro uno serás la primera en saberlo.

**Guest (¿?): **Disculpa la demora de mí otra historia, mi inspiración para seguirla se había ido, pero ya estoy escribiendo sobre ella nuevamente, así que espera su actualización pronto.

**Renny Black**: Gracias por tu comentario, me dio gusto saber que te esté encantando la historia, y que te decidirás a comentar. Aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo, y espero el Fic te sigue interesando, te mando un saludo.

**Trini: **Muchas gracias por tu palabras, me agrada saber que te esté gustando historia. Siempre trato de hacer los capítulos lo más entretenidos y amenos posibles, te mando un saludo.

**Molita: **Agradezco que siempre trates de comentar en cada capítulo, eso me gusta, porque así sé que es lo que más les gusta de cada uno y poder mejorar en el siguiente. Espero que te sigua gustando la historia ;), y doble abrazo para ti.

**Alex M: **¡Hola!, muchas gracias por tu comentario, es bueno saber que en cada capítulo hay nuevos lectores, lo cual me da más ánimos para continuar. Espero que la trama de la historia te sigua atrayendo y disculpa la demora en actualizar, te mando un saludo.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	10. Quiero Tener tu Amor

…

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary: **Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 10. Quiero Tener tu Amor-**

Luego de tres días desde su última visita al pueblo de Meryton, Elizabeth Bennet no se había topado de nueva cuenta con George Wickham; lo que le daba un efímero sentimiento de alivio. Quizás, supuso Elizabeth, era solo una desafortunada coincidencia volverlo a ver, por lo que debía dejar de llenar su cabeza de pensamientos y recuerdos sobre George; además, debía de poner su mente en su boda, la cual se celebraría en un mes, dando por terminado su pasada relación con el teniente Wickham para siempre.

El día de hoy, se llevaría a cabo el baile anual que organizaba Sir William Lucas y su esposa, ambos eran las celebridades más conocidas y respetadas del todo el condado de Hertfordshire, por lo que las familias de buena posición estaban invitadas a la velada; situación que ayudaba a Lizzie a despejar su mente y a disfrutar libremente de la compañía del señor Darcy. Después de una hora y con ayuda de su hermana Jane, Elizabeth logro terminar de alistarse a tiempo, justo antes que el carruaje proveniente de Netherfield llegara por ellas.

Al colocarse el ultimo adorno de flores en su tocado, su madre las llamo efusivamente desde el piso inferior, comunicándoles la llegada de del señor Bingley y el señor Darcy, los cuales esperaban pacientemente en el lumbral de la entrada. Al recibir la noticia de la llegada de los caballeros, tanto Jane como Elizabeth le dieron los últimos arreglos a sus vestidos blancos y a sus laboriosos peinados, para bajar rápidamente por las escaleras principales de la residencia.

Elizabeth trato de poner su mejor cara en presencia de su prometido, en un intento de no darle entrever su falta de sueño en los días anteriores y su irrebatible mal humor. Al bajar el primer grupo de escalones su mirada se cruzó con la de Fitzwilliam, el cual la observo detenidamente desde que empezó a bajar las escaleras hacia el piso inferior, sintiéndose confundida a la vez que ruborizada por la evidente admiración por parte de él.

― Señoritas, permítame decirles que se ven muy bellas hoy ―las elogio Bingley a ambas hermanas, aunque su mirada estaba posada en la joven rubia. Por su parte, Fitzwilliam se quedó en silencio, dedicándoles solo una ligera inclinación como saludo, para después volverse a perder en su novia, la cual aún se sentía observada por sus ojos azules.

― Gracias ―dijo Jane tímidamente, con una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras era ayudada a bajar el último escalón por su prometido.

― Señor Bingley, señor Darcy que bueno que llegaron ―les comento la señora Bennet con su característica voz impetuosa y chillona, provocando que el intercambio de miradas entre los jóvenes terminara― ustedes pueden adelantarse, Lydia y Kitty aun no están listas, así que tardaremos a en partir.

― Me parece bien, entonces con su permiso señora Bennet ―se despidió Bingley dedicándole una noble sonrisa a su futura suegra, para volver su atención hacia su prometida, la cual acepto su brazo para ser escoltarla hacia el carruaje que permanecía afuera.

Darcy hizo lo mismo con Elizabeth, tomando su brazo para poder acompañarla hacia el vehículo justo detrás de Jane y Charles― reitero el elogio del señor Bingley ―le comunico Darcy a su prometida en voz baja, sorprendiendo a Lizzie por su comentario― se ve realmente hermosa hoy señorita Elizabeth ―le expreso él antes de ayudarla a subir al carruaje, ocupando el asiento continuo a ella.

Durante el trayecto, solo Jane y Charles intercambiaban comentarios casuales sobre el baile o los preparativos de la boda. Por su parte, Fitzwilliam se dedicó a tomar la mano de Elizabeth en silencio durante todo el camino; lo que Lizzie agradeció, ya que no se sentía con los ánimos de hablar en estos momentos.

Al llegar a la residencia de los Lucas, las dos parejas fueron recibidas por más de una docena de pares de ojos curiosos y susurros referentes al gran evento que se celebraría en un mes; la boda de las jovencitas más afortunadas de la región, ya que sus prometidos ostentaban rentas de cinco mil y diez mil libras al año.

Al llegar a la puerta principal fueron recibidos por el dueño de la casa, junto con su esposa.

― Bienvenidos señor Bingley, señor Darcy, es un gusto tenerlos de nuevo en Hertfordshire ―les saludo efusivamente el señor Lucas, el cual se encontraba en el marco de la puerta principal saludando a los invitados― y quien tenemos aquí, si son la señoritas Bennet, se ven radiantes esta noche. ¿No es así querida? ―comento el hombre dirigiéndose a su mujer.

― Así es querido ―le respondió la señora Lucas dedicándole una ligera sonrisa a ambas hermanas, mientras seguía saludando de vista a los demás invitados que iban llegando a la reunión― se ven muy bellas hoy señoritas; y permítanme felicitarlas por su matrimonio, en hora buena.

― Pasen, espero que disfruten la velada, están en su casa ―agrego el señor Lucas, dándole el paso hacia el salón principal de la residencia; el cual ya se encontraba saturado de mujeres en elegantes vestidos blancos, hombres en trajes satinados y militares con su uniforme oficial. Después de media hora, más de la mitad de la sociedad de Hertfordshire había felicitado a las dos señoritas, entre ellos Charlotte Lucas, la cual solo pudo estar un par de minutos con Lizzie antes de ser llamada por su madre, para seguir atendiendo a los invitados.

― Lizzie, eres el centro de atención esta noche ―le comento Jane una vez que estuvieron a solas, mientras que los caballeros iban por algo de beber, dejándoles un momento de privacidad.

Aunque el condado de Hertfordshire estaba a un día de Londres, era una zona de pueblos pequeños y haciendas modestas; por lo que cualquier chisme era esparcido por rapidez por las mujeres casadas, a consecuencia de su vida aburrida y poco emocionante que le campo les proporcionaba. Así que la noticia del rompimiento del compromiso de la señorita Elizabeth Bennet con su primo, para aceptar la propuesta de un hombre adinerado del norte, no tardo en extenderse por toda la región, provocando que Lizzie fuera el tema principal de las pláticas de todo el pueblo.

― Tal parece que así es ―le rectifico Elizabeth, sintiéndose incomoda por las constantes miradas de la que era víctima por los invitados de esta noche. Aunque no le sorprendía ser objeto de tal observación, ya que sabía que tal cambio de planes en su vida sería reconocida por todo el pueblo; sin embargo, era la primera vez que acudía a un evento social desde su compromiso con el señor Darcy, por lo que hasta hoy notaba la magnitud de las habladurías hacia su persona― se siente extraño ser el centro de atención.

― Necesitas que te vean feliz con el señor Darcy ―le explico Jane hablando lo más bajo posible, para que solo su hermana escuchara. Si bien, la noticia del nuevo compromiso de Elizabeth ya era una gran noticia, varias mujeres sospechaban que tal cambio de planes se debía a la fortuna del caballero, por lo que se decía que era un compromiso por beneficio económico y no por amor― baila un par de piezas con él, platiquen un rato, lo que sea para que los habladurías se acaben.

― Hare lo posible Jane ―le aseguro Elizabeth; percatándose finalmente de la gran cantidad de militares en el salón, lo que le provoco un miedo inmediato, _¿y si se encontraba con él en el baile?,_ se preguntó mentalmente mientras su rostro mostraba su reciente pánico― ¿no has visto a….?

― Aun no, pero hay muchos militares aquí ―le dijo Jane interrumpiendo a su hermana, sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería. Jane al igual que Lizzie temía que George Wickham asistiera al baile, arruinando así la velada para ambas― que no te preocupe su presencia en la fiesta Lizzie, debes de concentrarte solo en el señor Darcy.

― Es más fácil decirlo Jane ―le comento Lizzie con cierto pesar en sus palabras. Ella sabía que si llegara a verlo nuevamente se paralizaría por completo, haciendo obvio su desconcierto y a la vez su interés hacia él― ojala no lo hubiera visto ese día.

― Señorita Bennet, ¿me haría el honor de bailar la siguiente pieza conmigo? ―de la nada, aparecieron el señor Bingley y el señor Darcy, provocando un ligero sobresalto en Lizzie y Jane, las cuales estaban completamente concentradas en su plática― lo siento, ¿las asuste?

― No se preocupe señor Bingley; y sí, me gustaría bailar con usted ―le respondió Jane aceptando su mano; dedicándole un tenue _"mucha suerte"_ a su hermana antes de entrar a la pista de baile, a la espera de que la pequeña orquesta empezara con la música.

― ¿Y usted señorita Elizabeth?, espero que aún no esté cansada para complacerme con un baile ―le comento Fitzwilliam después de algunos segundos, tendiéndole la mano para que aceptara bailar con él.

― Me encantaría ―le dijo Elizabeth aceptando su mano para dirigirse al centro del salón, donde varias parejas ya se encontraban en posición; y en cuestión de segundos la música empezó a invadir sala. Lizzie reconoció inmediatamente la pieza de música, era un fragmento de _Abdelazer Suite_ de _Henry Purcell_, aunque comúnmente era llamada como "_A Postcard"_; baile que ya había practicado con anterioridad. Elizabeth trato de decir algo ingenioso, o al menos comentar sobre el salón o el número de parejas, pero su mente seguía embebida por la posible presencia de Wichkam en el evento.

― ¿Se siente bien? ―le pregunto Fitzwilliam mientras bailaban en el centro del salón, observándola detenidamente al hablar― últimamente la he notado distraída y desanimada.

― No tiene por qué preocuparse ―le aseguro Elizabeth, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa para tratar de trasmitirle algo de seguridad, la cual ella no tenia en estos momentos― son los típicos nervios de una novia antes de la boda.

― Si es eso la razón de su malestar, entonces ansió que el día de la boda llegue pronto ―le comento Fitzwilliam regresándole el gesto, con un grácil todo risueño en su voz.

― Yo no estaría tan ansioso, señor ―le expreso Lizzie con su innato toque de sarcasmo, mientras era ayudada por su prometido a dar una vuelta― lo mejor de la vida se disfruta lentamente, no querrá perderse los agobiantes días antes de la boda.

― ¿Cómo lo hace? ―le interrogo Fitzwilliam después de algunos momentos en silencio; mientras el baile lento le daba la suficiente intimidad para hablar sin que nadie más los escuchara.

― ¿Hacer que cosa? ―le interrogo Lizzie curiosa por la espontaneidad y el por qué de la pregunta, siguiendo los pausados pasos de baile sin dejar de observar aquellos ojos azules que la contemplaban detenidamente.

― Cautivarme de esa manera; me tiene perdiendo el aliento desde el día que la conocí ―le explico Darcy en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que su compañera de baile lo escuchara.

Fitzwilliam sabía que tenía que ser paciente con respecto a los sentimientos de Elizabeth, pero no podía dejar pasar ni un minuto más sin exponer su enamoramiento; y que cada vez que la tenía enfrente de él quería poder tocarla y acariciarla a su antojo, acciones que tal vez la asustarían por su incontrolable pasión que sentía por ella― simplemente me encantas, Elizabeth Bennet.

― No sé qué decirle, yo… ―Lizzie lo observo sorprendida; jamás en su vida había sido elogiada de tal manera; aun cuando sostuvo su efímera relación con George Wickham nunca había sido objeto de tal gran afecto como el que le proclamaba el señor Darcy, sintiéndose doblemente culpable por su confusión sentimental.

― No se preocupe, se que usted no siente lo mismo, al menos no con la misma intensidad ―le explico Fitzwilliam con serenidad, tomando su mano para seguir con el vaivén de la música― Solo quería que supiera que me siento muy enamorado de usted.

― Señor Darcy, tengo que confesarle algo ―le declaro Lizzie justo cuando los músicos terminaron de tocar, queriendo esclarecer su angustia provocada por la presencia de Wickham en la región, mientras el bullicio que era provocado por los invitados aun le daba algo de intimidad al hablar― yo… ―Lizzie se paralizo cuando nuevamente los indescriptibles ojos azules de Fitzwilliam la observaron fijamente. _¿Y si se arrepiente de querer casarse conmigo?,_ se preguntó mentalmente, seguramente se molestaría por guardarle secretos; secretos que la asediaban constantemente y que eran culpables de no poder enamorarse de su prometido― yo lo aprecio, podría decir que he llegado a quererlo más que a un amigo.

― Gracias por hacérmelo saber ―le dijo Darcy tomando nuevamente su mano para llevársela a los labios, besándola vehementemente delante los invitados; en un digno signo de adoración hacia Elizabeth, provocando nuevamente un cotilleo entre hombres y mujeres presentes en la velada. Dando por terminado las habladurías de un matrimonio por beneficio.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>Hola, yo de nuevo por aquí. Espero que este capítulo les gustara, muy pronto tendrán la boda entre Lizzie y Darcy, así que siguán leyendo.<p>

Quiero agradecer a los que se pasan por mi historia; y sobre todo a los que dejan su comentario, la verdad se agradece sus palabras, ya que son los que me hacen seguir subiendo los capítulos.

**Molita**: Gracias por seguir comentando, se agradece tener a una fiel lectura; espero que te sigua gustando los siguientes capítulos, los cuales serán decisivos para el rumbo de la historia. Y te agradara saber que por fin (después de no sé cuánto tiempo), actualizare mi otro Fic, seguramente mañana tendrás el siguiente capítulo de "justo como eres", asi que a leer si ha dicho; te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Haydea princess of Janina**: Muchas gracias por seguir comentando; aun cuando me tarde en actualizar tenlo por seguro que terminare la historia. Y sí, todo sabemos que a Lizzie la gusto el beso (al menos a mí, me gustaria jaja), y a quien no con un hombre como Darcy. Te mando un fuerte abrazo ;)

**Marielgm26: **¡Hola!, gracias por tu comentario, aquí está el siguiente capítulo el cual espero que te guste. Y con respecto a Wickham, aún le falta hacer algunas apariciones más en la historia, pero todo tiene solución, o al menos eso esperamos. Te mando un abrazo a ti también :)

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	11. No te Dejare ir

…

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe**-

**Summary**: Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor: **Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 11. No te Dejare ir -**

Los días posteriores al baile realizado en la residencia de los Lucas pasaron rápidamente para la familia Bennet; entre la organización del banquete, los adornos y la servidumbre para la fiesta de la boda en la mansión de Netherfield, hasta finalizar los últimos retoques de los dos vestidos de la novia, los cuales llegaron desde Londres una semana antes de la ceremonia.

Fue así como la agenda de la señora y las señoritas Bennet estuvo saturada con salidas a las mejores tiendas de Hertfordshire y con un sinfín de invitaciones por parte de las familias más adineradas de la zona; además de atender la llegada de los familiares que arribaban a los pocos días de la celebración, entre ellos los señores Gardiner, el coronel Fitzwilliam y la señorita Darcy, dando a destacar la notable ausencia de Lady Catherine de Bourg a la boda de su sobrino.

A tan solo algunas horas del gran evento, ambas novias se encontraban en su habitación esperando que la noche comenzara para así poder dormir un poco; aunque con los ánimos elevados, sería muy difícil para las dos conciliar el sueño por un par de horas.

― ¿Se puede morir de felicidad? ―le pregunto Jane mientras abraza sus rodillas al sentare en la cama que compartía con su hermana, riendo alegremente al hablar― no puedo creer que estamos a unas cuantas horas para la boda, soy tan feliz.

― Se te ve Jane- le comento Elizabeth regresándole la sonrisa, mientras permanecía sentada en el marco de la ventana; retirando su vista del paisaje exterior para conversar plenamente con su hermana mayor― quien diría que por fin encontrarías un hombre que te merece, y no un _"don nadie" _como tus anteriores pretendientes.

― ¿Y tú Lizzie? ―le pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa pícara. Desde la llegada de las tropas a Hertfordshire no habían tenido ninguna noticia del teniente Wickham, por lo que ambas estaban convencidas que aquel encuentro entre Lizzie y George había sido una mala jugada del destino; minimizando la angustia de Elizabeth en los últimos días― también tu antiguo pretendiente era muy inferior que tu futuro esposo. Aunque yo no tenga experiencia en las relaciones humanas, se ve a leguas que tú y el señor Darcy son el uno para el otro.

― ¿Eso crees? ―le cuestiono Elizabeth pensativa, asimilando lo que su hermana acaba de decirle; tal vez, en otras circunstancias Lizzie podía aseverar la afirmación de Jane, pero aun con los meses que llevaba conociendo a Fitzwilliam Darcy no podía declarar estar enamorada de él. Le gustaba, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero su predisposición a enamorarse en estos momentos era nula, aun teniendo a un hombre como el señor Darcy como prometido― hay ocasiones en que pienso igual que tú, que no hay ningún otro hombre mejor para mí que el señor Darcy; sin embargo, hay otras veces que siento que aún no logro quererle como él quisiera.

― Animo Lizzie, ya verás que en unas semanas me dirás que no te alcanzas las horas del día para escribir cartas a tus hermanas ―le comento Jane manteniendo una sonrisa en los labios. Conocía a su hermana mejor que nadie; Lizzie siempre había sido una persona apasionada, y era lo que le faltaba en su relación con el señor Darcy, lo cual se solucionaría cuando ambos vivieran juntos en Pemberley después de la boda― cuando tú y el señor Darcy estén casados, veras que el amor hacia él empezara a nacer en ti.

― Espero que tengas razón Jane ―le dijo Elizabeth con un toque esperanzas en sus palabras, volviendo a fijar su mirada hacia el paisaje arbolado que embarcaban la entrada de la residencia, el cual empezaban a tomar una coloración anaranjada por los últimos rayos de sol que colisionaban con las hojas de los árboles y el pequeño lago que estaba a unos metros de la propiedad; provocando en Elizabeth un sentimiento de melancolía, ya que sería su última noche a lado de su familia y en la finca de su padre.

― Lizzie, ¿qué pasa?, pareciera que estuvieras viendo un muerto ―le comento Jane al ver la expresión de temor en el rostro de Elizabeth, acercándose a la ventana para mirar lo que su hermana contemplaba anonadada― no puede ser, pero… ¿Qué hace aquí? ―declaro Jane con una mezcla de asombro y turbación, volviendo a observar detenidamente por el cristal para confirmar lo que sus ojos habían visto momentos atrás.

― No lo sé ―fue lo único que salió de los labios de Elizabeth, aun pasmada por lo que acaba de ver a través de la ventana. Era el mismo George Wickham, observando fijamente hacia ellas entre los arboles del otro lado del camino principal; comunicándole con la mirada que quería hablar con ella, en este mismo instante.

― No pensaras en bajar a verlo ―Jane exclamo con pavor al ver la clara intención de su hermana, mientras observaba como la silueta de aquel hombre se perdía entre la maleza después de algunos momentos― Lizzie, es una locura.

― Hace apenas algunos segundos tenía pensado no ir ―le explico Lizzie con una voz rígida, casi inflexible e insensible, mientras su mirada aún se encontraba clavada en el lugar que hace algunos instantes George se encontraba― pero Jane, si Wickham tiene algo que decirme es mejor que lo diga hoy, y no mañana en medio de la boda.

― Lizzie, no es correcto que veas a otro hombre a solas que no sea tu prometido ―le comento Jane con urgencia, tratando de convencer a Elizabeth de su mala idea. _"Nada bueno vendría de un hombre como Wickham_", pensaba Jane mientras sostenía de los hombros a su hermana para hacerla entrar en razón.

― Solo serán un par de minutos ―le dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa forzada, tratando de transmitirle a su hermana mayor la seguridad y la fortaleza que ella misma no tenia en estos momentos. Sabia de lo que era capaz George, y era esa la razón por la que tenía que bajar a hablar con él― no le digas nada a nuestros padres, prométemelo Jane.

― Está bien, pero no tardes ―Jane cedió ante Elizabeth, esperando que su encuentro con aquel hombre no interfiriera con la boda de mañana― nada bueno tendrá que decirte el señor Wickham si quiere hablar contigo a solas.

― No te preocupes ―le explico Lizzie terminando de colocarse las zapatillas, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de su habitación para empezar su marcha― no soy tan ingenua como en el pasado para volver a caer en su juego.

Elizabeth no tardo en recorrer las escaleras y el pasillo principal de la casa; ya que su madre y hermanas se encontraban en sus habitaciones, dándole los últimos retoques a sus conjuntos de mañana. Por su parte, su padre se encontraba en el despacho, seguramente leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos para combatir la inquietud que le provocaba la boda. Al salir por la puerta delantera, Lizzie pudo colaborar que no había ningún sirviente por la zona, por lo que con un paso veloz, se dirigió hacia la entrada principal de la residencia, atravesando el camino hasta llegar a la zona arboleada; donde seguramente Wickham la esperaba.

― Elizabeth, pensé que ya no vendrías ―le comento George saliendo de entre los árboles, saltándose los convencionalismos al hablar con ella; de la misma manera que lo hacía en el pasado.

― Estuve a punto ignorar tu presencia ―le explico Lizzie con voz áspera; tensándose por completo al sentir su presencia― pero se de lo que eres capaz. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Wickham?

― Es bueno saber que me conoces a la perfección ―le dijo George con una tenue sonrisa, utilizando un tono sarcástico mientras avanzaba un par de pasos más hacia ella― he escuchado en el pueblo que estas a punto de casarte.

― Así es ―le aseguro Elizabeth con severidad, con un porte firme ante él― mañana mismo.

― No hubiera venido a verte si estuviera seguro que serias feliz con tu próximas nupcias ―le explico él con parsimonia, manteniendo aun la sonrisa irónica en sus labios mientras hablaba― pero al enterarme de quien era el novio…

― ¿El señor Darcy? ―Elizabeth lo miro con recelo; sin comprender plenamente a donde quería llegar Wickham con su idea de verla.

― ¿Que te ha dicho para que lo aceptaras? ―le cuestiono George con seriedad, observándola por algunos segundos antes de continuar― te conozco Elizabeth, no eres de las mujeres que ven el tamaño de las arcas en un hombre; además, sé que odias el mundo de la alta sociedad tanto como yo lo hago, por lo que no comprendo que haces comprometida con alguien como él.

― No entiendo, ¿qué es lo que te molesta de mi compromiso con el señor Darcy? ―le dijo Elizabeth con extrañeza por sus palabras. Aun cuando Wickham tenía razón en sus observaciones, no había ningún motivo en contra de su prometido.

― Por lo que veo nunca te conto… ―le comento Wickham después de hacer una pequeña pausa; aumentando aún más la incertidumbre en Elizabeth― es algo obvio, no se descreditaría antes tus ojos.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―le pregunto Elizabeth confundida por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación― ¿conoces tú al señor Darcy?

― ¿Si lo conozco? ―le cuestionó Wickham con causticidad, añadiendo algo de satica en sus palabras al hablar― fuimos casi como hermanos en el pasado.

― No lo sabía ―Elizabeth lo observo con incredibilidad, manteniendo su postura firme para no dejar ver su asombro ante la noticia; George Wickham y Fitzwilliam Darcy se conocían, era una circunstancia más que utópica para ella― él nunca te ha mencionado.

― Y no lo hará ―le explico George con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios, observando el ligero vaivén de las ramas con una expresión tensa mientras continuaba― mi padre trabajo para el suyo. Darcy y yo nos conocimos desde la infancia, y pasamos nuestra juventud juntos. Mi padre murió cuando yo era un niño, por lo que el antiguo señor Darcy se hizo cargo de mí, casi como si fuera su propio hijo ―le conto George con nostalgia, esperando algunos segundos en silencio antes de proseguir― sin embargo, cuando el antiguo señor Darcy murió, tu prometido me despojo de la humilde herencia que su padre me había dejado; la cual consistía ser el vicario en la casa parroquial que los Darcy son benefactores.

― ¿Por qué el señor Darcy haría algo así? ―le pregunto Lizzie atónita, aun asimilando la historia que acaba de escuchar por parte de Wickham, la cual desacreditaba a su futuro esposo como un hombre honorable ante ella.

― Por celos ―le respondió George momentos después, con un palpable abatimiento en sus palabras― no era ningún secreto que su padre me quería más que a su propio hijo. Y veme ahora, solo llego a ser un teniente del que nadie toma en cuenta.

― Pero… no lo entiendo… ―Elizabeth se quedó sin palabras a escuchar tal declaración en contra de su prometido. Si bien, George Wickham era un hombre irracional e impulsivo en algunas situaciones, pero nunca había sido mentiroso con Lizzie, por lo que no podida dudar de lo que acaba de contarle.

― No te miento Elizabeth, sé que yo te he perdido cuando trate de llevarte conmigo sin estar casados ―le explico Wickham acercándose aún más a ella, quedando solo a un par de centímetros uno de otro― pero no podía permitir que te casaras con un embustero como lo es Fitzwilliam Darcy. Él es… ―se detuvo por unos instantes, buscando las palabras menos ofensivas para describirlo― un hombre orgulloso, vengativo y egoísta; seguro espera a que seas su esposa para sacar su verdadera cara ante ti.

― Aun no puedo creerlo ―le comento Elizabeth dado un paso atrás; colmada de pensamientos y emociones que no le dejaban hacer su propio juicio. Fitzwilliam siempre había sido un hombre correcto, servicial y tierno con ella; aun con su orgullo y su arrogancia superficial, Elizabeth había encontrado todos los signos de un caballero honorable en él, por lo que la historia contada por Wickham contradecía la opinión de Elizabeth hacia el señor Darcy todos estos meses.

― Créeme, por el antiguo amor que teníamos ―Wickham volvió a disminuir la distancia entre ambos, cambiando su voz a una más impetuosa al hablar― sé que yo ahora no soy nada para ti; sin embargo, te vuelvo a proponer lo mismo que hace meses.

― ¿Qué? ―Lizzie lo miro atónita, aun sin dar crédito lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

― Escapa conmigo ―le reafirmo George, tomándola de improvisto de ambos brazos antes de seguir hablando― aun no estas casada Elizabeth, y aunque lo estuvieras te haría el mismo ofrecimiento.

― Te has vuelto loco…. no puedo aceptar tu propuesta ―le respondió Lizzie tratando de zafarse de su agarre, consiguiendo solamente que la presión en sus brazos aumentara. Aun cuando lo que acaba de contarle George sobre el señor Darcy fuera cierto, la idea de fugarse con Wickham le parecía irreal e incongruente.

― No te entretengo más, solo respóndeme algo ―le ordeno George, al ver la clara negativa de Elizabeth a su propuesta; utilizando la última carta que tenía en el juego― ¿lo amas, de la misma forma o más de lo que me amaste a mí?

― Yo… no se… ―Lizzie se quedó sin palabras; era la única pregunta a la que Elizabeth no tenía la respuesta. Sus sentimientos por Darcy era una mezcla de agradecimiento, cariño y atracción física; pero sin llegar a algo tan profundo como el amor, por lo que no pudo formular una respuesta coherente para el cuestionamiento de Wickham.

― Ya veo ―le afirmo George a ver la confusión de Elizabeth en su rostro; aunque ella no lo admitiera, podía observar la falta de amor en su relación con Darcy― piénsalo, tienes toda la noche para hacerlo. Si es que aceptas mi propuesta de fugarnos, te esperare en el gran roble, donde nos veíamos antes.

― Yo no puedo hacer lo que tú dices ―Elizabeth negó con la cabeza, consciente del alocado del plan de Wickham. Aun cuando existiera algún sentimiento hacia George, Lizzie no debía dejar su compromiso con el señor Darcy.

― Solo piénsalo Elizabeth, te estaré esperando ―fueron las últimas palabras de Wickham antes de marcharse; perdiéndose nuevamente entre la maleza, dejando a Lizzie llena de dudas.

Ahora más que nunca Elizabeth desea que el tiempo se detuviera; tener un par de horas más para organizar sus ideas con respecto a George Wickham y Fitzwilliam Darcy; y sobre todo, meditar su decisión de seguir o no con su próxima boda.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>¡Hola!, yo de vuelta con otro capítulo de esta historia. Agradezco enormemente a todos los que la apoyan, así que muchas gracias por leer. Y entrando por completo a este capítulo, <em>¿alguien se esperaba que Wickham hablara con Elizabeth antes de la boda?.<em>

Esperen la siguiente actualización, ya que aún falta esclarecer si habrá o no boda.

Quiero mandarles un fuerte abrazo a todos lo que me dedicaron un comentario en el capítulo anterior, la vedad se agradece sus palabras:

**Haydea princess of Janina**: Gracias por comentar, se agradece que en cada capítulo me dejes tu opinión. Me agrada saber que te esté gustando la historia y como tú dices _"cada vez se está poniendo mejor_", así que no dejes de leer las siguientes actualizaciones ;). Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Nena008:** ¡Hola¡ muchas gracias por tus palabras, es bueno saber que ambas historias te gusten. La verdad tengo varias historias por ahí arrumbadas, así que decidí subirlas poco a poco, y que alguien las lea y le gusten me hace sentir feliz. Te mando un abrazo desde donde te encuentres.

**Molita:** Hola, gracias por tu fiel comentario. Como veras ya publique un nuevo capítulo de mi otra historia, ;), y como dije anteriormente "lo prometido es deuda", así que espera próximas actualizaciones. Y con respecto a la lista para de espera para un Mr. Darcy, si es muy larga, pero seguiremos esperando :P. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Rania:** Hola, gracias por comentar, la verdad se agradece que aunque sean un par de palabras dejen su opinión de la historia o sobre lo que les gusto del capítulo. Te mando un abrazo a ti también.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	12. Yo y Mi Roto Corazón

…

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe**-

**Summary**: Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 12. Yo y Mi Roto Corazón-**

Aun con las pocas horas de sueño concebidas en la noche anterior, Elizabeth no mostro ni un signo de cansancio durante toda la mañana. _"Por fin todo estaba en orden",_ pensó Lizzie relajándose en su asiento; el cual se encontraba a un lado de un elegante peinador en una de las habitaciones de la mansión de Netherfield. La ceremonia había sido hermosa y elegante para la mayoría de los presentes; y Elizabeth había ocultado perfectamente su angustia durante la boda y su traslado hasta este lugar. No obstante, aún conservaba cierta inquietud por su conversación con George Wickham, y por lo pasado esta mañana.

Antes que la boda se realizara, Jenny, la sirvienta más joven de la finca de su padre había traído consigo otro dolor de cabeza para Lizzie; ya que al parecer el teniente Wickham no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Wickham había convencido a la joven sirvienta para entregarle una nota, donde volvía a exponerle su plan de fugarse juntos, esta vez constatando su renovado amor por ella. Elizabeth rompió en pedazos la misiva al terminar de leerla, ocultándole la existencia de esta a su hermana Jane; ya que no pretendía causarle más preocupaciones el día de la boda.

Ahora, una vez casada, las ideas de fugarse de Wickham tenían que ceder. El problema era que Elizabeth no encontraba la forma de contarle lo sucedido a su marido, el cual estaría más que molesto por su encuentro con su antiguo pretendiente la noche anterior; sin embargo, debía decírselo, por su propia salud mental y por la innegable curiosidad que tenía por saber si lo que Wickham le había contado era del todo cierto.

― Jane, gracias a Dios ya estás aquí ―dijo Elizabeth al oír como la puerta de la habitación se abría tras de ella. Su hermana le había dicho que estaría de vuelta en un par de minutos, después de que se cambiara el vestido de novia por uno más cómodo para el baile de esta tarde; por lo que Lizzie supuso que era Jane la que había entrado a la habitación― me puedes ayudar a quitarme el tocado ―le pidió Lizzie empezando a deshacerse de uno de los adornos de su laborioso peinado, los cuales solo estaban aumentando su dolor de cabeza actual. Al no obtener una respuesta de su hermana y escuchar como la puerta se cerraba con seguro, Elizabeth se giró con una leve sonrisa― señor Darcy… ¿Qué hace aquí? ―Lizzie lo miro con sorpresa, no solo por lo inusual de su visita, si no también por su clara expresión de exasperación que llevaba en el rostro― ¿pasa algo?

― Dímelo tú ―le respondió Fitzwilliam con gravedad segundos después, con un evidente toque de recelo en su voz; manteniéndose inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta― ¿pasa algo Elizabeth?

― No sé a que se refiere mi señor ―Lizzie lo observo confundida, sobre todo por la forma como la veía. Su mirada había cambiado significativamente; de una expresión tierna y cariñosa, a una de desconfianza y apatía.

― No trates de parecer ingenua conmigo Elizabeth ―le comento Darcy encaminándose hacia ella, sacando un pedazo de papel del bolsillo de su saco para mostrárselo― ¿sabes lo que es esto?

― No, no lo sé ―Lizzie le respondió con solemnidad, aunque aquel trozo de papel nunca lo había visto, y por ende no sabía su contenido, su mente ágilmente supuso lo más obvio. _"Wickham",_ fue el nombre que le vino a la mente, seguramente era otra de sus notas; sin embargo, lo que más le interesaba saber a Lizzie era como había llegado a las manos del señor Darcy.

― Lo traía para ti una de tus sirvientas ―le explico Fitzwilliam después de unos momentos en silencio; sintiéndose miserable cuando observo la expresión de culpa en su joven esposa― ¿Porque Elizabeth?

― No sé lo que esté pensando en estos instantes ―le comento Lizzie con parsimonia, hablando lo más serenamente posible para que la voz no le temblara. Seguramente Darcy ya había leído el contenido de la misiva, y si Wickham seguía con sus ideas de regresar con ella, sería el fin de su efímero matrimonio― pero le puedo asegurar que no lo he engañado.

― Sin embargo, pretendías fugarte. ¿No es así? ―Fitzwilliam le pregunto con furia desmedida, llenándose de rabia al imaginarse tal escena en su mente.

― No, no iba a hacerlo ―le respondió ella turbándose por el recelo del caballero; a decir verdad, era la primera vez que Elizabeth lo veía de esa manera, con una mirada colérica y con una expresión airada. Sin embargo, tenía que explicarle su decisión; que aunque merecía ser reprendida por hablar con Wickham a solas, en su mente nunca concibió la idea de fugarse, situación que esperaba aclarar con su marido― si mi intención era dejarlo, lo habría hecho antes de casarme con usted.

― ¿Quién es? ―le cuestiono Fitzwilliam segundos después, controlando su enojo antes de continuar― dime su nombre, Elizabeth.

Lizzie lo miro con reserva antes de contestarle, aun decidiendo si contarle que su antiguo pretendiente era George Wickham y que estaba enterada de su pasada amistad― creo que ya lo conoce mi señor ―le dijo ella con serenidad, mentalizando las palabras antes de que salieran de su boca― de hecho, tuvo la suerte de conocerlo desde hace años, si se le puede llamar suerte ―hizo una ligera pausa, decidiendo por última vez si decirle o no el nombre del autor de aquella nota― el Teniente Wickham, ¿se acuerda de él?.

― ¿Wickham? ―Darcy la miro turbado por algunos instantes, meditando el nombre que acababa de escuchar.

― Que escusa ha de tener para tratarlo así ―le expreso Lizzie al ver la confusión de su reciente esposo, el cual aún no salía de su actual desconcierto. Elizabeth quería saber que había pasado entre ellos, y por qué una persona como Fitzwilliam Darcy podía realizar actos de egoísmo y traición contra un humilde hombre como lo era George Wickham. Tenía que conocer la verdad, aunque fuera lo último que hiciese en su fugaz matrimonio, que seguramente terminaría cuando su marido le pidiera el divorcio inmediato.

― ¿Tanto le interesa los asuntos de ese caballero? ―le cuestiono Fitzwiliam con recelo, asimilando el giro de las circunstancias. Al parecer Wickham había contado su versión de los hechos de lo pasado en Pemberley, por lo que Elizabeth estaba en su contra en estos momentos― ya veo el porqué, si con él pretendías fugarte.

― Me conto de sus infortunios ―le dijo Elizabeth con firmeza, aclarando finalmente lo que sabía del pasado entre ellos, y de las acciones poco honorables de su esposo en contra el Teniente Wickham.

― Oh si, sus infortunios han sido muy grandes ―le comento Fitzwilliam con clara ironía; constatando su teoría anterior. El desdichado de Wickham ya le había llenado la cabeza a su joven esposa de mentiras como lo había hecho con su hermana Georgiana en el pasado.

― Usted arruino su vida y se atreve a hablar con sarcasmo ―exclamo Lizzie molesta por su comportamiento; esperaba más consideración de Fitzwilliam en este asunto, aunque por lo visto sus celos estaban hablando por él― lo despojo de su humilde herencia, de la única oportunidad que tenia de una vida digna; solo por su egoísmo y su evidente desdén por los sentimientos de los demás.

― ¿Así es que esta es su opinión de mí? ―le cuestiono Fitzwilliam con severidad, sintiéndose molesto por las palabras de su mujer hacia su persona― gracias por explicarme tan afondo. Tal vez estas ofensas hubieran pasado por alto si su orgullo no hubiera sido herido.

― Mi orgullo ―ahora fue Lizzie quien lo miro confundida e irritada por sus palabras.

― Por la sinceridad con las que admitir mis escrúpulos hacia su familia y hacia su querido Teniente Wickham ―le explico Fitzwilliam severidad, perdiendo los estribos al ver como su propia esposa defendía fervientemente a un canalla como lo era George Wickham― ¿Esperaba que me alegrara por la inferioridad de tu familia y de su poco tacto al elegir a los hombres?

― Y esas son las palabras de un caballero ―le puntualizo Elizabeth levantándose de su asiento por la evidente desventaja que le daba estar sentada en la discusión. Aunque al ponerse de pie, la desigualdad entre alturas aún era muy notoria; por lo que Lizzie tuvo que levantar la cabeza antes de continuar― ahora veo la diferencia entre usted y el Teniente Wickham.

― ¿Así que preferiste creer las habladurías de otro hombre que confiar en tu propio prometido? ―le cuestiono Darcy con evidente consternación en su pregunta; acerándose mas a ella para observar su obvia altivez hacia él.

― Tengo que admitir que conozco más tiempo al Teniente Wickham que a usted ―le contesto Elizabeth con suficiencia en sus palabras, sin dejar que su marido la intimidara― ¿y porque él iba a mentirme, que ganaría con todo esto?

― Por qué me odia Elizabeth, ¿no lo entiendes? ―le explico Fitzwilliam tomándola de ambas manos, en un claro intento para que su esposa comprendiera las maliciosas intenciones de Wickham― si hubiera conseguido que aceptaras fugarte con él, hubiera logrado hacerme quedar en ridículo ante todos; y tú, perderías tu honor en el proceso.

― ¿Por qué el Teniente Wickham quisiera hacerte daño? ―Elizabeth le pregunto aturdida por lo que acaba de escuchar; analizando ambas versiones de los hechos― no lo entiendo, ¿qué es lo que verdaderamente paso entre ustedes?

― Eso es algo que me pudiste a ver preguntado antes ―le respondió Darcy con un toque de arrogancia en sus palabras, consiente de la turbación de Elizabeth. Aunque su esposa conociera la verdad sobre lo sucedido con Wikcham, aún estaba su evidente engaño y los celos producidos en él aumentaban por este hecho― antes que yo me enterara por cuenta propia de tu traición.

― Yo no lo engañe ―le comento ella tratando de zafarse de su agarre; obteniendo únicamente que este fuera más intenso, produciéndole un ligero dolor en sus muñecas― no acepte su propuesta, me case usted después de todo.

― ¿Con que motivo? ―le cuestiono Fitzwilliam con ferocidad, acercando su labios con los de ella para su observar su reacción, la cual fue de temor por su cercanía― para verme la cara de tonto al ocultarme todo, que tu familia se beneficiara con nuestro matrimonio; no Elizabeth, no seguiré con tu juego.

― ¿Y qué hará, me dejara aquí y pedirá el divorcio? ―le pregunto Elizabeth desafiante; arrepintiéndose inmediatamente después por su provocación hacia su esposo. Darcy tenía todo el derecho de devolverla a sus padres, por el mal trabajo que había hecho como esposa en las pocas horas que llevaban de casados.

― ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ―él le pregunto con impetuosidad, observándola detenidamente en espera de su resolución. Elizabeth agito ligeramente la cabeza a ambos lados, dándole una respuesta negativa a su cuestionamiento anterior.

Fitzwilliam dio un paso hacia ella, terminando finalmente con la distancia que lo separaba y la beso; tomo sus labios como tantas veces había querido, liberando su pasión y su delirio por ella. Elizabeth le respondió luego de un tiempo, con la misma pasión que él, prolongando aún más el contacto entre ambos― eres mi esposa, me perteneces ahora ―le dijo Darcy aun con sus labios en los de ella, sintiendo como la agitación en su respiración aumentaba por sus palabras― ve por tu cosas, nos vamos en este instante.

― ¿Qué?, ¿ahora mismo? ―Elizabeth volvió de su ensoñación momentánea, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar.

― Sí, no estoy de humor para soportar a los invitados ―le explico él, separándose finalmente de ella. Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que había permanecido cerrada durante su discusión― dile a tu hermana que te ayude con tu maleta, en cinco minutos regreso por ti.

― ¿A dónde va? ―le pregunto Elizabeth con inminente curiosidad; tomando asiento en la misma silla donde apenas unos minutos había estado, ya que ambas piernas le temblaban sin poder evitarlo.

― Necesito que mi primo se encargue de tu querido Teniente Wickham ―le contesto con evidente desdén de su voz, tomando el plomo de la puerta para abrirla una vez quitado el cerrojo― no creerás que lo dejare marchar tan fácilmente ―le confesó antes de salir de la habitación, dejándola nuevamente en expectativa. Un hombre traicionado sería capaz de cualquier cosa, solo esperaba que su esposo no fuera a cometer ningún crimen por su culpa.

― ¿Lizzie que paso? ―le pregunto Jane con evidente preocupación al entrar a la habitación, justo después que el señor Darcy saliera por la puerta.

― Soy una tonta Jane ―le declaro Lizzie con lágrimas en los ojos, acaba de arruinar su vida y su futuro al lado de Fitzwilliam. Había herido su orgullo y sus sentimientos con sus acciones, y ahora más que nunca se lamentaba de ser tan prejuiciosa y obstinada― se enteró de lo de Wickham, de su propuesta de fugarnos.

― No puede ser ―Jane miro con angustia a su hermana, mientras la tomaba de las manos para brindarle su apoyo― y que hará, ¿no me digas que pedirá el divorcio?

― No, nos iremos en este momento, y lo más probable es que me haga pagar por mi torpeza ―le respondió Lizzie tratando de tranquilizarse; ahora no sabía cuál era la mejor opción, si el divorcio o seguir casada con Darcy― como pude equivocarme en mi decisión de creerle a Wickham.

― No te preocupes Lizzie ―le dijo Jane con voz apacible, en un intento de calmarla. Si el señor Darcy aun quería llevarse a su hermana a Pemberley, tenía que ser una buena señal. El tiempo ablandaría nuevamente al caballero, siempre lo hacía, y el señor Darcy no sería la excepción― si te va a llevar con él, eso significa que aún hay esperanza.

― No lo creo Jane ―le comento Elizabeth después de una ligera pausa en silencio; recordando nuevamente el beso que había tenido momentos atrás― sabes, hasta este momento mis sentimientos por el señor Darcy eran confusos ―le explico Lizzie con aflicción, arrepintiéndose de sus acciones y de su nulo tacto en la discusión anterior con su marido― pero, cuando volvió a besarle, pude comprobar que estoy enamorada de él.

― Oh Lizzie ―Jane la observo con pena, compadeciéndose por la difícil situación por la que estaba pasando su hermana menor.

― No me lo perdonara nunca ―le explico Elizabeth con desconsuelo; maldiciendo por segunda ocasión haber conocido a George Wickham― acabo de arruinar mi matrimonio con Fitzwilliam Darcy.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>¡Hola!, yo de nuevo por aquí, la decir verdad iba actualizar la historia hasta la semana siguiente, pero a leer los comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior no quise hacerlas esperar; así que decidí actualizar lo antes posible, y dedicar este capítulo a las cinco personitas que dejaron su opinión, muchas gracias por comentar y alentar la historia.<p>

Y pasando de tema, como podrán notar tome algunas ideas de la primera declaración de Mr. Darcy, la cual es mi escena favorita en la película (y creo que de muchas también la es). Esperen la siguiente actualización, ahora que nuestro querido Mr. Darcy sabe lo de Wickham, falta saber que pasara con el matrimonio de Fitzwilliam y Lizzie.

Quiero agradecer a **amescasso **y a **bettysuazo** por seguir la historia ;).

Y de nueva cuenta agradezco a las que me dejaron su comentario, les mando un fuerte abrazo a todas:

**Haydea princess of Janina:** Muchas gracias por seguir comentando. Y tienes razón, Wickham se merece cado una de tus adjetivos, y merecerá aún más cuando termines de leer este capítulo; nuevamente te agradezco tus opiniones en cada actualización, me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo.

**Renny Black**: Gracias por tu comentario, y si, la historia se está poniendo interesante, sobre todos en los siguientes capítulos, así que no dejes de leer. Y claro que tratare en la medida de lo posible que Lizzie y nuestro querido Mr. Darcy tengan su final feliz, aunque falte tiempo para ello. ¡Saludos!

**Molita: **Gracias por comentar; y la verdad yo quisiera hacer lo mismo con Wickham, pero la historia le dará su final que merece. Lizzie por fin se está dando cuenta de sus sentimientos por Mr. Darcy, aunque puede que sea demasiado tarde. Trate de no dejar pasar mucho tiempo entre este capítulo y el anterior ;), solo espero que no fuera demasiado tiempo.

**Arolin. alcantara: **¡Hola¡, ya extrañaba tus comentarios, espero que estés bien. Como veras Wickham ya hizo su aparición en la historia, ahora solo queda saber que pasara con nuestros queridos protagonista. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Bettysuazo**: ¡Hola!, muchas gracias por comentar; confió en que la historia te sigua gustando; como veras, Lizzie si se casó con Mr. Darcy, aunque aún queda saber que pasara en su matrimonio, y claro también falta saber cuál será el castigo de Wickham. Te mando un saludo hasta donde te encuentre.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**.


	13. Por Odio o por Amor

…

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe**-

**Summary**: Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 13. Por Odio o por Amor-**

Si Elizabeth hubiese sabido que el día de su boda terminaría de esta manera, hubiera preferido no haber salido de su cama esta mañana. Después de varias horas de viaje, tanto su cuerpo como su cabeza le dolían intensamente. Habían salido de Netherfield antes que los invitados y sus familias llegaran, por lo que Lizzie no pudo despedirse de sus padres y de sus hermanas menores antes de partir.

― ¿Dónde estamos? ―le pregunto Lizzie a su marido, al ver como los edificios empezaban a invadir el paisaje sombrío.

― En Londres ―le respondió Fitzwilliam volviendo a observarla después de mirar por la ventana del coche por horas, dedicándole un semblante serio al hablar― pasaremos la noche en nuestra casa de la capital.

Una extraña sensación la recorrió al escucharlo; había dicho _"nuestra casa"_, recordándole que ahora le pertenecía a Fitzwilliam Darcy y que ya no portaría el apellido de su padre nunca más. Ahora, para la sociedad era Elizabeth Darcy, la esposa de uno de los hombres más ricos del norte de Inglaterra. Lizzie no volvió a hablar por lo que faltaba de viaje, al parecer aún se encontraba molesto por lo pasado esta mañana, y no lo culpaba.

Después de unos minutos atravesando las calles semivacías de la ciudad llegaron a la residencia que pertenecía a los Darcy. Lizzie pudo comprobar que aquel edificio era mucho más grande y elegante que la casa de sus tíos en Londres; sintiéndose incomoda por tener que pasar la noche en ese lugar.

― Vamos, no te quedaras en el coche toda la noche ―le comento Darcy al verla observar la residencia con desdén, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a salir; y así, encaminarla hacia la casa que se encontraba en oscuridad, recibidos únicamente por dos de los empleados.

― Señor Darcy, no lo esperábamos hoy ―le comento la ama de llaves al verlos entrar. La mujer dejaba ver unos cuarenta años de edad, con el cabello ya invadido por canas y varias arrugas en su rostro.

― Señora Tale, Señor Wilson; les presento a Elizabeth Be…―Fitzwilliam se detuvo en seco, mientras era observado con extrañeza por sus dos empleamos― Darcy, mi esposa.

― Bienvenida Señora ―la saludaron ambos sirvientes con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, aun sorprendidos por la improvista llegada de sus señores, y por la seriedad de sus rostros.

― Señor Wilson puede llevar nuestro equipaje a la habitación principal ―le ordeno Fitzwilliam a su mayordomo, el cual solo volvió a inclinar la cabeza para despedirse y salir de la residencia hacia el coche. Darcy se volvió hacia la ama de llaves antes de proseguir― señora Tale, ¿hay algo que podamos cenar?

― Claro, hay algo de sopa, pan y queso ―le respondió la mujer momentos después, recordando lo que habían cenado el servicio de la casa algunas horas atrás― no los esperábamos, así que…

― No se preocupe, ¿puede servirnos en el comedor principal? ―le cuestiono Darcy, de igual manera no estaba de humor para una cena completa, por lo que un poco de sopa seria lo indicado para Elizabeth y para él.

― Enseguida señor ―le dijo la mujer saliendo rápidamente del recibidor, dirigiéndose directo a la cocina.

― No tengo hambre ―le expreso Elizabeth con desgana una vez que estuvieron solo. Lo que necesitaba en estos momentos era descansar, tal vez dormir un poco más de la hora permitida para retomar fuerzas; además, ahorita su estómago estaba más que indispuesto para probar cualquier comida.

― Vamos, debes estar hambrienta ―Fitzwilliam la tomo del brazo con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria; prácticamente arrastrándola hacia el comedor principal. No iba a permitir que los sirvientes se dieran cuenta de sus problemas matrimoniales― no has comido desde la mañana.

Elizabeth se dejó llevar, no tenía ninguna esperanza en ganarle; y aunque una vez que le sirvieron la sopa, solo pudo ingerir un par de cucharadas aun sin apetito, con la cabeza invadida de pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido este día.

― Puede contarme ―le pidió Lizzie minutos después, en un intento de aclarar sus ideas sobre el pasado de George y su marido― lo que paso en realidad con el Teniente Wickham y usted.

― Si te cuento, ¿comerás un poco? ―le pregunto Fitzwilliam sin muchos ánimos de hablar; aunque si contarle sobre su pasado haría que Elizabeth comiera un poco, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Lizzie solo le dio una respuesta afirmativa con la cabeza, esperando a que comenzara a hablar nuevamente― bien, como sabrás el padre de Wickham trabajaba para el mío, así que nos conocimos desde niños. El día que su padre murió, Wickham se convirtió en protegido de la familia Darcy ―Fitzwilliam hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar― y fue así hasta que mi padre murió.

― Tu padre le dejo una herencia, ¿no es así? ―se atrevió a decirle Elizabeth, al menos esa parte de ambas historia eran similares; aunque por la expresión de su marido, después de este punto las cosas empeoraron entre George y él.

― Más que una herencia, era el puesto de vicario en la casa parroquial a la que mi familia es benefactora ―le aclaro Darcy haciendo otra pausa― solo que Wickham no estaba interesado en la iglesia, así que me pidió una suma de dinero que igualara su puesto como párroco; la cual gasto en tan solo unas semanas, volviendo de nuevo a mí para pedirme más dinero. Yo no acepte darle ni un penique más, y fue así que nuestra amistad termino.

― Ahora entiendo ―le comento Lizzie una vez que escucho la versión de Darcy; descubriendo otra faceta de George Wickham; y tal vez, si hubiera analizado la historia de George, pudiera haber descubierto sus mentiras.

― Y aún falta más ―le expreso Fitzwilliam después de unos momentos, provocando en Lizzie una ligera expresión de sorpresa por sus palabras― hace poco más de un año, Wickham regreso a Pemberley mientras yo me encontraba fuera, convenciendo a mi hermana Georgiana de fugarse con él.

El rostro de Elizabeth se llenó de asombro, prácticamente era lo mismo que había planeado hacer con ella; no podía creer que George había hecho lo mismo con Georgiana Darcy.

― Como te podrás imaginar, la engaño haciéndole creer que estaba enamorada de ella ―prosiguió Fitzwilliam después de hacer otra pausa; recordando la angustia de su hermana en esos momentos― sin embargo solo iba por su dinero, ya que ella tiene como dote treinta mil libras. Pero por suerte pude llegar antes de que se fugaran e impedirlo.

― No puedo creerlo ―comento Elizabeth plasmada por lo que acaba de escuchar; aunque había algo en la historia de Darcy que no coincidía con lo que ella había pasado con Wickham. Elizabeth no contaba con ningún dote, y difícilmente su padre podía proporcionarle algo de dinero si ella se hubiera casado con Wickham, por lo que aún no comprendía la devoción de George hacia ella― y Georgiana, ¿se encuentra bien?

― Mucho mejor, solo con el corazón roto ―le respondió Fitzwilliam, arrepintiéndose no darle su merecido a Wickham cuando tuvo oportunidad hace un año― digamos que fue su primera desilusión amorosa.

― Siento mucho haberle creído al Teniente Wickham ―se disculpó Elizabeth con su marido; avergonzada de caer en el juego de George desde un inicio.

― No te preocupes ―le declaro Darcy con comprensión, había conocido a George Wickham lo suficiente para conocer sus destrezas para engañar a la gente; siendo Elizabeth solo una víctima más― por lo general Wickham tiene la habilidad de hacer amistades fácilmente, que pueda conservarlas es otra cosa. Y ahora come un poco, no quiero que te enfermes.

Y después de terminar la cena en silencio, Fitzwlliam la condujo personalmente por los pasillos del segundo piso hacia la alcoba, entrando detrás de ella una vez que llegaron a la habitación.

― ¿Dónde dormiré yo? ―le pregunto Elizabeth después de inspeccionar el lugar. La habitación era muy espaciosa y los muebles le daban un toque de elegancia; sin embargo, solo había una cama, sin ningún sillón u otro lugar donde poder dormir. Fitzwilliam la miro por algunos segundos con ambas cejas levantadas, esperando que su joven esposa supusiera lo obvio.

Lizzie no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando cayó en cuenta, ahora estaban casados; y aunque las cosas entre ambos no estuvieran a la perfección, seguramente Darcy quería tenerla esta noche, lo que le provocó en Elizabeth una sensación de pudor instantáneo.

― Hay un cuarto de baño tras esa puerta ―le comento Fitzwilliam dirigiéndose a una de las sillas que estaban junto a una pequeña mesa en el centro de la habitación, sentándose en el acto antes de continuar― puedes cambiarte y asearte si lo deseas.

― Gracias ―le dijo Elizabeth tomando la ropa de dormir de su maleta; encaminándose rápidamente al cuarto de baño antes de que su sonrojo fuera más evidente.

Aun con la plática de la noche anterior de su madre y su tía sobre lo que pasaba en la noche de bodas, Lizzie se sentía desorientada por el tema. _"Solo deja que tu marido haga todo el trabajo, y no pongas resistencia alguna";_ fueron las palabras de su madre aquella noche, palabras que solo la habían dejado más confundida e intranquila que antes.

Con toda la calma del mundo Elizabeth empezó a asearse y cambiarse de ropa, situación que agradecía, ya que las zapatillas la estaban torturando desde hace horas y el vestido que llevaba puesto era demasiado estrecho y pesado; sintiéndose aliviada cuando por fin logro quitarse tanto peso de ropa de encima. No supo cuánto tiempo duro en aquel cuarto de baño, tal vez un poco más de una hora, aguardando que no hubiera ningún ruido del otro lado de la pared. _"Tal vez se duerma",_ pensó Lizzie mientras esperaba impacientemente en aquel cuarto, esperanzada de que Darcy se quedara dormido por el cansancio del viaje.

Después de que los pasos se dejaron de escuchar y que el ambiente se mantuvo en mutismo por algunos minutos, Elizabeth finalmente abrió la puerta, dando un par de pasos por la habitación; acostumbrándose a la oscuridad que le proporcionaba el lugar, el cual solo estaba iluminado por una lámpara que se encontraba en un pequeño escritorio a un lado de la ventana.

No había nadie en la cama, por lo que empezó a dar una rápida inspección por toda la habitación, encontrándose con él segundos después a un lado de la puerta. Y aun con la poca iluminación, Elizabeth pudo notar que Darcy ya no contaba con su chaqueta ni camisa, estando desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

― No huyas, tranquila ―Fitzwilliam velozmente la tomo del brazo, impidiendo que volviera a encerrarse en el cuarto de baño por segunda vez.

― Lo siento, yo… es la primera vez que… ―Elizabeth se ruborizo intensamente cuando Fitzwilliam la atrajo hacia él, a unos cuantos centímetros de su piel expuesta. Lizzie simplemente miro hacia el suelo, con un sentimiento de vergüenza por la desnudez de su marido.

― La primera vez que observas a un hombre semidesnudo, lo sé, se ve en tu rostro ―le comento Darcy terminando su frase con un toque de sátira en su voz, mientras la mantenía cerca de él― ven conmigo.

Fitzwilliam la encamino hacia la cama, sentándola en la orilla del colchón; agachándose algunos centímetros para quedar a su misma altura― mírame Elizabeth ―le exigió después de algunos segundos, esperando que su esposa lo observara antes de continuar; percibiendo algo de miedo en sus bellos ojos marrones― sé que nuestra relación no es la mejor, y que nuestros sentimientos están confusos por lo que paso hoy, pero te quiero pedir una cosa.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―le pregunto Elizabeth después de unos momentos en silencio; levantando la mirada para observarlo de frente.

― Permíteme ser tu amigo ―le contesto Fitzwilliam mientras le acariciaba ligeramente una de sus manos, esperando algunos segundos para que se tranquilizara antes de proseguir― no te obligare a quererme, creo que en estos momentos ambos estamos muy dolidos ―le explico él volviendo hacer otra corta pausa, observándola fijamente al hablar― pero no quiero que me tengas miedo o que no confíes en mí.

― ¿Solo amigos? ―le cuestiono Elizabeth con un poco más de confianza al hablar. Y aunque sin poder admitirlo esperaba que Darcy le pidiera algo más; ya que para ella que ser solo su amiga no era suficiente, necesitaría mucho más que su amistad y cariño por parte de él.

― Bueno ―Fitzwilliam le dedico una tenue sonrisa al ver el cambio de expresión en el rostro de su esposa, mientras levantaba su mano para acariciarle un mechón de cabello― aún me gustas Elizabeth ―le confeso él, esperando algunos momentos para analizar el efectos de su declaración― y he de confesar que demasiado.

Y después de unos cuantos segundos él la beso. Ya no con cariño y condescendencia; sino, con deseo y delirio. Porque Fitzwilliam Darcy aún estaba fascinado por Elizabeth, y quería tenerla esta y cada una de las noches posteriores; asegurándose que ningún otro hombre la tocara y besara como él lo haría.

Elizabeth lentamente le regreso el gesto, aun con reserva por su impericia en el tema. Era la primera vez que besaba a su esposo con tanta urgencia y arrebato, por lo que se dejó llevar por sus sentidos y no por su razón. Y sin saber cómo había pasado, se encontraba acostada en la cama, acariciando ligeramente el torso expuesto de su marido mientras él se mantenía arriba de ella, regresándole las caricias con más apremio por varias zonas de su cuerpo, notando que ya se encontraba semidesnuda, seguramente ayudaba por las manos de Fitzwilliam.

Fue en ese instante que Lizzie sintió nuevamente una sensación de pudor; lo que provoco que se detuviera en el acto, avergonzada de dejarse llevar por sus deseos.

― Tranquila ―le dijo Darcy al sentir su turbación, bajando la intensidad de sus caricias. No quería asustarla con su vehemencia por ella, por lo que lentamente empezó a besarle los labios hasta llegar a su cuello; sintiendo como Elizabeth se relajaba debajo de él― confía en mí.

Fitzwilliam se aseguró que por el resto de la noche Elizabeth se sintiera segura y cómoda en sus brazos. Porque simplemente quería tenerla solo para él, y no compartirla con nadie más.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>¡Hola!, yo de nuevo por aquí; solo espero que no me lancen a la hoguera por terminar el capítulo; la verdad no soy muy buena con las escenas sexuales, me gusta leerlas pero no escribirlas (soy una pecadora, lo se :P), así que se lo dejo a su imaginación.<p>

Estas últimas semanas he estado con bastante inspiración para esta historia; cosa rara porque en dos semanas tengo mi presentación final del semestre; y parece que cuanto más cosas importantes tengo que hacer, mi musa está más creativa que nunca.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que me dejaron su comentario ;), ya que cada opinión de ustedes me ayuda a seguir escribiendo. Así que les mando un gran y helado abrazo (aquí ya empezamos con las temperaturas bajo cero y me estoy congelando mientras escribo).

**Molita**: Gracias por comentar, la verdad me dio algo de pena escribir el capítulo anterior, sobre todo por Mr. Darcy, el hombre (al menos en mi historia :P) es un santo y Lizzie solo fue prejuiciosa al momento de creerle a Wickham. Espero que las siguientes actualizaciones sean de tu agrado, ya que ahora me adentrare en el matrimonio de nuestros dos protagonistas. ¡Saludos!

**Haydea princess of Janina**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario; y si a mí también me ha pasado que me miran raro mientras leo algún libro o un Fic; y la verdad no puedes evitar una sonrisa boba cuando lees algo que te gusta. Y ahora que Lizzie descubrió sus sentimientos hacia Mr. Darcy, solo queda ver como estos dos resuelven sus problemas. Te mando un abrazo ;):

**Dark Side of Everyone**: Te agradezco enormemente cada uno de tus comentarios, los cuales disfrute leyendo; y hubo uno de ellos que me hizo reír, ya que yo utilizo la misma frase de "odio jarocho" XD. Y si, Wickham es un maldito en toda la extensión de la palabra, así que espera los siguientes capítulos, seguro que te enteras del castigo para este "hombre". ¡Saludos!

**Bettysuazo:** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar; y con respecto a tu pregunta, me resultaría muy difícil decirte cada cuando actualizo la historia, a veces tardo una semana o menos y otras veces un poco más, depende del tiempo libre que tenga; pero en dos semanas tengo vacaciones y así poder subir capítulos más seguido. Gracias por seguir leyendo ;).

**Renny Black: **Gracias por tu comentario, y me alegra ver que te gustara el capítulo anterior. Espera las siguientes actualizaciones, ya que poco a poco se irán aclarando las cosas entre nuestros protagonista. Y nuevamente te agradezco tu opinión, ya que me habías dicho que casi no dejas comentarios. ¡Saludos!

**Rania**: ¡Hola!, me agrada ver que te esté gustando la historia; y como veras aun las acciones de Wickham provocaran algunos problemas entre ellos, pero en las siguientes actualizaciones las cosas entre ambos protagonistas poco a poco se irán arreglando. Gracias por comentar, ;) es bueno saber que hay alguien por ahí leyendo mi historia. Te mando un abrazo.

**Arolin**: ¡Hola!, tienes razón, como dices no hay mucho tiempo cuando uno estudia y trabaja a la vez, así que te agradezco que te tomes un tiempo para dejarme tu comentario ;). Espero que te sigua gustando la historia; y quien no quisiera ser besada por alguien como Mr. Darcy, jaja :P, saludos y suerte con tu historia ;).

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	14. Encerrando tu Amor

**...**

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe**-

**Summary**: Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 14. Encerrando tu Amor-**

Después de cuatro meses de matrimonio, Elizabeth Darcy podía afirmar que se encontraba en la etapa más feliz de su vida. Su actual residencia en Derbyshire era sin lugar a dudas uno de los lugares más espectaculares y radiantes que había conocido; además, su reciente rango como la esposa de uno de los hombres más influyentes y adinerados en el norte de Inglaterra, le provocaba una especie de expectativa por su nuevo estilo de vida. Aunque en su felicidad había manchas que todavía eran difíciles de quitar, como su antigua relación con el Teniente George Wickham; el cual había sido recluido en Brighton, enlistado por petición del Coronel Fitzwilliam en el primer batallón de reconocimiento que partiría a tierra enemiga si la eminente guerra entre Inglaterra y Francia empezara.

Luego de su noche de bodas en la capital, Elizabeth y Fitzwilliam compartían un silencioso acuerdo; no había ninguna palabra de amor entre ellos, tales sentimientos eran aún demasiado dolorosos para él y muy apresurados para ella. Sin embargo, el paso de las semanas hizo surgir entre ellos una gran amistad, acompañada de una creciente confianza y afecto. Se podía decir que Lizzie podía ser ella misma con su nueva familia; ya que los hermanos Darcy aunque portaban los mejores modales que la alta sociedad demandaba, compartían su jovialidad y sarcasmo ante la vida.

El día de hoy, después de pasar una mañana agradable en compañía de su nueva hermana; la ama de Pemberley corría velozmente por los pasillos y estancias de la residencia, con las mejillas ruborizadas por el ejercicio y con una indudable sonrisa en los labios.

― ¿Lizzie, eres tú? ―le cuestiono Georgiana sorprendida por su presencia en la sala de música, dejando de tocar el piano en el momento que la vio entrar. Al observar a su hermana política con la respiración agitada y la evidente felicidad en su rostro; la joven Darcy supuso que Elizabeth estaba escabulléndose nuevamente de su hermano― ¿escapando de él otra vez?

― Así es ―le aclaro Lizzie mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí, esperando no ser vista por su marido al entrar. Tenía que reconocer que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que corrió por los pasillos de una casa como una niña pequeña; sin embargo, con Fitzwilliam tenía la confianza de ser ella misma, y dejarse llevar por la situación sin ningún miramiento― si te pregunta por mí, tu no me viste.

― De acuerdo ―Georgiana asintió con la cabeza con complicidad, mientras la veía salir por la puerta opuesta del salón; la cual conducía hacia la zona de servicio de la residencia.

El objetivo de Elizabeth era llegar a la cocina, donde estaría segura y lejos del alcance de su irracional marido; sin embargo, durante su trayecto fue sorprendida por la espalda en una intercepción, siendo sujetada por ambos brazos y puesta contra la pared con mesura.

― No es justo ―le expreso Lizzie después de dejar escapar un alarido al ser atrapada por Fitzwilliam; mientras él la aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y la pared, impidiéndole huir nuevamente― conoces todos los pasillos secretos de la casa.

― Es bueno tener una ventaja sobre mi escurridiza esposa ―le comento Darcy al tenerla entre sus brazos, robándole un ligero beso antes de continuar― más cuando se reúsa a darme la bienvenida como se debe.

― Estas todo cubierto de polvo, y terminaras ensuciándome a mí también ―le explico Lizzie correspondiéndole el gesto. Fitzwilliam había llegado después de estar por horas fuera de la residencia montando a caballo, por lo que su saco y botas de montar estaban cubiertas de tierra; y muy seguramente ya había ensuciado su vestido al abrazarla― espera, los sirvientes nos pueden ver ―le comento Elizabeth a ver como unas jóvenes sirvientas se acercaban hacia ellos.

Aun con estas palabras su marido se reusó a dejarla ir; volviendo a tomar sus labios por segunda vez mientras un par de sirvientas pasaban por el mismo pasillo en donde se encontraban; lo que provoco en Elizabeth un sentimiento de pudor, ya que aún no estaba acostumbrada a los demostraciones de afecto en público.

― Disculpe mi señora, acaba de llegar una carta para usted desde Hertfordshire ―le explico una de las sirvientas con un poco de decoro, al observar la manifestación de cariño de sus patrones. Aunque no estaba sorprendida por tal escena, ya que en los últimos meses aquellos escenarios eran muy comunes en la finca de Pemberley.

― Gracias ―Elizabeth tomo la carta de las manos de la joven; tratando de leer el remitente de la misiva― es de Jane.

― Porque no la lees en el despacho mientras la cena esta lista ―le propuso Darcy dejándola libre. Seguramente Elizabeth quería leer dicha carta en este mismo instante; desechando su plan inicial de llevarla a su habitación antes de la cena.

― Me parece bien ―le comento Lizzie encaminándose rápidamente hacia el despacho acompañada de su marido, el cual en la primera oportunidad se tumbó en el sillón que se encontraba en la estancia; rendido por el cansancio que le provoco perseguir a su esposa por toda la mansión. Elizabeth lo acompaño en su descanso, acomodándose justo a un lado de él, decidida a leer la carta de su hermana en los brazos de Fitzwilliam.

…

_Querida Lizzie._

_Espero que tu estancia en Pemberley siga siendo placentera. Es bueno saber por tu carta anterior que las cosas entre el señor Darcy y tu van bien; solo espero que tu matrimonio mejore con el pasar de los días._

_El motivo de mi misiva, además de seguir en contacto contigo, es que tengo dos noticias que hacerte saber, solo espero que lo bueno de una merme lo malo de la otra._

_La primera, es la maravillosa noticia de que estoy embarazada, hace un par de días el doctor Davis lo confirmo después de varias semanas con náuseas y dolor de cabeza; calculándome dos meses de embarazo. Como podrás suponerte la noticia fue bien recibida por todos; Charles no sale de su alegría, y yo estoy muy feliz de darle su primer hijo. Y seguramente podrás imaginarte a nuestra madre, viene todos los días a Netherfield para cuidarme, ya hasta me tiene prohibido salir de la casa por el bien del bebé._

…

― Jane está embarazada ―le informo Elizabeth a su marido al leer las primeras líneas de la carta; sintiendo una felicidad instantánea por el futuro bebé de su hermana.

― Charles debe estar feliz ―le comento Darcy al escuchar la noticia; seguramente su amigo estaría más que dichoso por seguir con la descendencia de los Bingley― tendré que enviarle mis felicitaciones cuanto antes.

Después de meditar el grandioso acontecimiento por algunos segundos, Elizabeth siguió con su lectura, recordando que había otra noticia por parte de su hermana.

…

_El segundo asunto que tengo que decirte es muy delicado, solo espero que no te llegue afectar de sobremanera mis siguientes palabras, como ya lo han hecho con nuestra pobre madre. Nuestra pequeña Lydia se ha fugado, después de visitar a los Forster en_ _Brighton. Y para empeorar aún las cosas, me abruma informarte que quien convenció a nuestra hermana de tan mala decisión fue el Teniente Wickham; el cual al parecer ya se encontraba en el lugar cuando Lydia llego, fugándose a la semana después de su arribo._

_Como te podrás imaginar, nuestro padre está en su búsqueda con nuestro tío en Londres, quien averiguo de su paradero en la capital, solo espero que los encuentren antes que el honor de Lydia se pierda por completo._

_Siento despedirme con estas últimas líneas; estaré rezando para que las acciones de Lydia no perjudiquen a la familia; y de igual manera a tu matrimonio, debido a tu antigua relación con el Teniente Wickham._

_Te mando bendiciones a ti y a tu esposo._

_Atte. Jane Bingley._

…

― Lydia…. ―fue lo único que pudo articular Elizabeth al terminar de leer la carta enviada por su hermana; aun sin comprender las razones de Lydia para aceptar figurarse con un hombre como lo era Wickham― ella…como puede ser tan impertinente.. Se ha fugado, con el Teniente Wickham.

― ¿Estas segura? ―le cuestionó Fitzwilliam al escuchar sus palabras, tensándose por completo al oír nuevamente ese nombre. Estaba seguro que Wickham aún se encontraba en Brighton, esperando órdenes para embarcarse en la siguiente nave directo a Francia; por lo que no comprendía que relación podía tener con la menor de las Bennet.

― Fue invitada por los Forster, unos amigos de la familia a Brighton ―le explico Elizabeth con voz entrecortada; lamentando la ingenuidad de su hermana ante los hombres. Seguramente Wickham no estaba enamorado de Lydia, utilizándola solamente para conseguir dinero o vengarse de Lizzie por su antiguo rechazo― probablemente lo encontró ahí, y ahora debe estar con él en algún lugar de Londres.

― De cierta forma es mi culpa. Debí darle su merecido cuando tuve la oportunidad ―le explico Fitzwilliam sintiéndose completamente responsable por lo sucedido; arrepintiéndose de su docilidad al momento de castigar a Wickham meses atrás.

― No, es culpa de Lydia ―le comento Elizabeth dejando el sillón que compartía con su marido; sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer algo para ayudar a su padre, el cual seguramente estaría buscando a su irresponsable hermana en estos momentos― se dejó influenciar por el Teniente Wikcham fácilmente.

― Iré a ayudar al señor Bennet, es lo menos que puedo hacer ―le explico Fitzwilliam una vez meditado la situación, dejando su asiento para pedir el carruaje; si se iba antes de la cena, seguramente llegaría a Londres a la media noche, pudiendo contactar con su suegro en la mañana siguiente.

― Puedo ir contigo ―le pidió Elizabeth antes que su marido abandonara de la estancia; tomándolo del brazo para impedir su salida― no te causare problemas lo prometo.

― Elizabeth, no es prudente que vayas conmigo ―Fitzwilliam la observo confundido por su extraña petición.

― Por favor, necesitaran mi ayuda cuando encuentren a Lydia ―le explico Lizzie sosteniéndolo aun del brazo; esperando que Darcy comprendiera su preocupación por su hermana menor; la cual terminaría deshonrando a toda la familia si no hacían algo rápido, sin mencionar el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando su padre buscándola en una ciudad tan grande como lo era Londres. Elizabeth simplemente quería ayudar, y quedándose en Pemberley lo único que le provocaría sería una gran ansiedad por la falta de noticias― hare todo lo que digas. Además, con comparto parte de la culpa. Debí advertir a mi familia del tipo de hombre que es Wickham.

― Está bien ―le comento Fitzwilliam después de algunos segundos en silencio― nos vamos en una hora, dile a Georgiana que te ayude con el equipaje.

― Gracias ―Lizzie le agradeció con un corto beso en los labios, antes de salir de la habitación. Ahora lo único que tenía en mente era salvar a Lydia de no arruinar su vida al lado de un hombre como George Wickham; solo esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

Fitzwilliam vio a su esposa salir del despacho, dejando la estancia de vuelta en mutismo. Y aunque su razón le decía que no permitiera que Elizabeth fuera a Londres, donde seguramente se encontraría de nuevo con Wickham, no había podido decirle que no, y tal vez nunca podría negarle nada en el futuro.

Y fue en ese instante que en su mente volvieron a vagar aquellas palabras que había escuchado en Brighton. Wickham le había confesado que todavía amaba a Elizabeth y estaba seguro que ella aun lo amaba a él; y ahora, muy probablemente había utilizado a Lydia Bennet como vehículo para volver a verla. Tenía que reconocer que aquella confesión había mendigado por su cabeza desde hace meses; provocando que su orgullo herido le impedía declararle nuevamente su amor a Elizabeth.

Y por segunda vez, Darcy volvió a tener la misma sensación de temor, tal vez podría perder a su esposa, solo que ahora el daño sería más grande; porque todos estos meses de convivencia solo había reforzado su amor por Elizabeth; su apasionado y necio amor por ella.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>¡Hola!, yo de nuevo por la pagina; aunque no debería andar por aquí hasta que las clases terminen, pero mi musa está más reacia que antes y quiere que sigua escribiendo; por lo que no pude dejar de subir este capítulo; solo espero que sea de su agrado.<p>

Iba a subir un escrito diferente; un capítulo de relleno para que la historia durara un poco más, pero me acorde que a mí no me gustan los rellenos en las series e historias, así que al final decidí seguir con la trama principal. Y después de esta actualización tengo que preguntar: _¿Quién pensó que Wickham no haria de las suyas nuevamente?, _y como buen antagonista aún le queda más apariciones en esta historia; además, siguen habiendo demasiados sentimientos confusos entre nuestros dos protagonistas, así esperen el siguiente capítulo.

Quisiera agradecer a **AnaMa9507** por seguir la historia ;).

Y a todas que me dejaron su comentario muchas gracias, se agradece su apoyo en cada capítulo :D

**Ana:** Gracias por dejar tu comentario, me agrada saber que te guste la historia. Con respecto a ponerle más sazón a las noches entre Lizzie y Mr. Darcy, podría hacerlo, aunque estoy en clasificación T y por ende, es una historia para adolescentes en adelante. Espero que te sigua gustando la historia. Te mando un abrazo desde donde te encuentres :)

**Renny Black**: Gracias por seguir opinando, ya se me ha hecho costumbre leer tus comentarios en cada actualización. Me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior fue de tu agrado; como verás las cosas entre nuestros dos protagonistas van mejorando, pero aún hay varios problemas que deberán solucionar, asi que no dejes de leer los siguientes capitulos. Te mando un fuerte abrazo ;)

**Rania**: Te agradezco que siguas leyendo mi historia; como veras en estos momentos tengo demasiada inspiración para seguir escribiendo pero mi tiempo de ocio es limitado; aun así, siempre que puedo me doy una escapadita de mis deberás para seguir con la historia. Espero que las siguientes actualizaciones sean de tu agrado, ya que aún falta para que nuestros dos protagonistas sean completamente felices. Te mando un abrazo, y agracias por tu buenas vibras para mi presentación final ;)

**Haydea princess of Janina**: Muchas gracias por seguir comentando, te agradezco tus palabras en cada uno de los capítulos. La verdad a mí me encanto escribir el capítulo anterior (como dije anteriormente soy una pecadora XD), y aunque me hubiera gustado describir un poco más la primera noche del matrimonio Darcy, por respeto a los menores de edad que puedan leer mi historia no lo hice. Espero que te siga gustando la trama de la historia. Te mando un fuerte abrazo :D

**Molita**: Gracias por tus comentarios; la verdad agradezco tus opiniones en cada uno de los capítulos. Me agrado leer que te gustara el giro que tomo el día de la boda; como veras nuestro Mr. Darcy es todo un caballero; todavía tiene una pizca de orgullo, aunque no puede negar que ama a Lizzie. Gracias para ofrecerte para ser mi escudera XD, aunque no me fue tan mal en los comentarios del capítulo anterior. Te mando un fuerte abrazo ;).

**Arolin**: Jaja me encanto tu comentario, la verdad corte la escena en el momento más emocionante. Y yo también tengo que confesar que mi mente esta algo dañada después de leer un que otro libro subido de tono. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y te agradezco tus alegres cometarios en cada uno de los capítulos. Te mando un fuerte abrazo :D

**Dark Side of Everyone**: ¡Que vivan los Lemmon!, como dije anteriormente me gusta leerlos, pero no creo que sea tan buena en escribirlos; aun así trate de incluir un poquito de pasión en el anterior capitulo. Te agradezco que sigas comentando, cada opinión que recibo me sirve para darle un mejor enfoque a la historia, y sobre todo si está gustando la trama de la misma. Te mando un fuerte abrazo a ti también ;).

Me despido, mi Word de Office no deja de cerrarse cada 10 minutos, y así yo no puedo escribir.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang.**


	15. Tu o Ninguna

…

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe**-

**Summary**: Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 15. Tú o Ninguna-**

Después de dos interminables días en la capital del país; Elizabeth Darcy por fin tenía noticias de su hermana menor; por lo que abandono rápidamente la sala de estar de su casa de Londres en compañía de su esposo para ir a verla.

― Entonces, ¿viste a Lydia, está bien? ―le cuestiono Lizzie a su marido mientras tomaba su abrigo de noche de las manos de la señora Tale, apresurándose para abordar el carruaje que permanecía afuera de la residencia de los Darcy.

Fitzwilliam había llegado cinco minutos atrás, trayendo con él la buena noticia de que, después una de búsqueda extenuante por toda la capital junto con el señor Gardiner, habían podido dar con el paradero de Lydia y Wickham a las afueras de la ciudad.

― Descuida, tu hermana se encuentra con tu tía en estos momentos ―le respondió Darcy ayudándola a subir al carro, dándole indicaciones al cochero de dirigirse a la residencia Gardiner antes de tomar asiento a un lado de ella. Y aunque él le había explicado a Elizabeth que sería mejor aguardar hasta mañana para visitar a su hermana debido a tarde de la hora; Lizzie no quiso esperar más tiempo para comprobar que Lydia se encontraba bien.

― Gracias por todo ―le retribuyo Elizabeth después de unos minutos en silencio, mientras el carruaje se dirigía hacia la casa de sus tíos en Londres. Tenía que reconocer que la ayuda de Darcy había sido crucial para encontrar a Lydia antes de que su honor hubiera sido arrebatado por completo; ahora, lo único que faltaba era planear una boda rápida entre su hermana y Wickham― sin ti, mi tío y mi padre nunca los hubieran encontrado a tiempo.

― No tienes por qué agradecerme, ahora Lydia también es mi hermana ―le aclaro Fitzwilliam tomando su mano, depositándole un ligero beso en el proceso. Darcy tenía bastante claro que al momento de casarse con Elizabeth se emparentaría con toda su extravagante familia, lo que también incluía a las jóvenes Bennet― la hermana impetuosa e irracional que nunca tuve.

― No te culpo si piensas que mi familia es un desastre ―le dijo Elizabeth dedicándole una cálida sonrisa por su comentario, sintiéndose finalmente aliviada después de varios días en vela por la repentina fuga de su hermana.

― No te negare que lo pienso, y sin embargo no me importa ―le declaro Darcy con un tono risueño en su voz; ya que si tenía que soportar a toda la familia Bennet para tener como recompensa a Elizabeth a su lado lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces― sabia de tu peculiar familiar antes de pedirte matrimonio; debido a que Charles me dio una fiable descripción de ellos antes de mi primer viaje Hertfordshire.

― Oh… eso no me lo habías dicho ―le dijo Lizzie con tu pizca de reproche en sus palabras; entreteniéndose con la conversación entre ambos en el camino― ¿y qué fue lo que te comento Charles sobre nosotros?.

― Bueno, me hablo de tus padres, específicamente lo imparable y audaz que era tu madre al momento de dialogar ―le explico Fitzwilliam recordando perfectamente aquella platica con Charles meses atrás; antes de que Darcy conociera a Elizabeth. Recordando también que le había asegurado a Bingley que estaba loco por pensar en emparejarse con una familia tan problemática, solo por el simple hecho de estar enamorado de una de las jóvenes de la familia― pero más que nada me confirmo que la hija mayor de los Bennet era la criatura más hermosa y encantadora que había conocido; afirmación la cual no comparto.

― No tienes que fingir para hacerme sentir bien; no es ningún secreto que Jane siempre ha sido la más bonita de todas ―le comento Lizzie con sencillez; sabiendo mejor que nadie que era Jane la que sobrepasaba de belleza y encanto de las cinco hermanas Bennet.

― Puede que la señora Bingley tenga una belleza por arriba del promedio; sin embargo, le hace falta entereza de su mirada ―le aseguro Fitzwilliam manteniendo la vivacidad en su voz. No negaba que su nueva cuñada fuera una joven guapa; no obstante, Darcy siempre buscaba otras cualidades además de una cara bonita; encontrando todas y cada una de las virtudes que deseaba en una mujer en Elizabeth― y por supuesto agilidad y perspicacia al hablar, para atraerme completamente.

― Me impresionas, nunca te había oído hablar así ―le comento Lizzie aumentando la sonrisa en sus labios; sorprendida de que su marido la alababa de una forma tan abierta.

― Tengo que admitir que he pecado en ser tal corto en cumplidos hacia ti en el pasado ―le explico Fitzwilliam regresándole el gesto. Ahora más que nunca quería admitir su gran admiración por su esposa, que lo subiera todo el mundo si era necesario; él seguía perdidamente enamorado de Elizabeth Darcy― situación que pienso enmendar en el futuro.

― Señor, hemos llegado ―les comento el chofer abriendo la puerta del carro justo en la entrada principal de la residencia Gardiner; sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Darcy bajo primero de coche para ayudar a Elizabeth a descender, sabiendo que aún tenía una conversación pendiente con su esposa; la cual tendría que suceder lo más pronto posible.

― Oh señor Darcy, Lizzie que bueno que llegan ―los recibió la señora Gardiner al verlos entrar a la casa.

― Tía, ¿Cómo esta Lydia? ―fue lo primero que Elizabeth le pregunto al llegar; esperando poder hablar con su hermana antes de que el día terminara.

― Oh esa niña, nunca he visto una jovencita tan terca como ella ―le comento la mujer, mientras conducía a ambos hacia la sala de la residencia, la cual era una de las pocas habitaciones que aún seguía iluminada― se encuentra arriba en estos momentos; Lizzie deberías ir a verla, tal vez tú puedas tranquilizarla un poco.

― ¿Y el señor Wickham? ―le cuestiono Elizabeth a su tía momentos después; sin poder contener por más tiempo su curiosidad por el paradero de George; absteniéndose de preguntarle a su marido sobre él durante camino.

― El señor Gardiner se lo llevo a otro lugar ―le respondió Darcy con un toque de aspereza en su voz; justo antes de que su tía pudiera contestar a su pregunta― lo tiene vigilado, no te preocupes por él.

― Bien, entonces veré a Lydia ―le comento Lizzie percatándose del cambio de actitud de su marido; sabiendo perfectamente que Darcy aún no olvidaba su relación con Wickham en el pasado.

― Ve querida, Lydia necesita hablar con alguien cercano a ella para que la hagan entrar en razón ―le comento su tía acompañándola hasta las escaleras principales; mientras que Fitzwilliam se quedaba en la sala esperando su regreso.

Y aunque Elizabeth nunca había sido tan apegada a su hermana menor, decidió subir para comprobar cómo se encontraba; llegando al cuarto de invitados después de deambular por los pasillos del segundo piso de la residencia por algunos minutos.

― Lizzie, ¿eres tú? ―Elizabeth escuchó la voz de Lydia una vez que abrió la puerta del cuarto; encontrándola en la cama, ya con la ropa de dormir puesta― oh querida Lizzie, diles que me lleven con él, George de seguro me necesita.

― Tranquila Lydia ―Lizzie se acercó a la cama antes de que su hermana saliera de ella; tratando que volviera a recostarse. Por lo desalineado de su cabello y por sus ojos hinchados, Elizabeth supuso que Lydia había estado llorando por horas; seguramente desde que fue encontrada en compañía de Wickham.

― Fue tu marido, el señor Darcy se lo llevo ―le comento Lydia mientras se desplomaba en sus brazos; limpiándose las lágrimas en el vestido de Lizzie en el proceso― hubieras visto como lo veía, pensé que mataría a mi querido Wickham.

― Wickham está bien, debes calmarte un poco ―le aseguro Elizabeth mientras la acariciaba la cabeza lentamente, tratando de serenarla un poco para que le explicara lo que acababa de decirle.

― No, no puedo tranquilizarme, hasta nuestra tía esta del lado del señor Darcy ―le expreso Lydia volviendo a romper en llanto― ella me dijo que Wickham no quiere casarse conmigo, y no es cierto, él me ama; tienes que creerme Lizzie.

― ¿Por qué nuestra tía te diría algo así?― le cuestiono Elizabeth sin evitar sorprenderse por lo que acaba de escuchar. Ya que, "_¿Qué mas quería Wickham al fugarse con Lydia si no era quedarse con ella?"_, se preguntó Lizzie aun extrañada por las palabras de su hermana.

― Ella me dijo que Wickham no quiere hacerse cargo de mi ―le respondió la Lydia con desconsuelo segundos después― seguro es un invento de tu marido. Por favor Lizzie ayúdame.

― No, Fitzwilliam no nunca lo haría ―le aseguro Lizzie con firmeza; y aunque estaba claro que Darcy odiaba a George Wickham por sus acciones poco honorables en el pasado, su marido nunca trataría de separar a Lydia de él― escúchame, no puedes irte de aquí, ya has ocasionado muchos problemas a la familia. Sin embargo te ayudare, espérame aquí y yo hablare con mi esposo.

― ¿Me llevaras de nuevo con Wikcham?, Me lo prometes Lizzie ―le suplico Lydia quedándose en la cama mientras observaba a Elizabeth dirigirse a la puerta nuevamente.

― Te lo prometo ―le dijo Lizzie saliendo finalmente de la habitación. Dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta al piso inferior de la casa, en busca de alguna respuesta a los comentarios de Lydia.

― Y bien, ¿cómo te fue? ―le cuestiono Fitzwilliam al verla entrar en la estancia, dejando su asiento para recibirla.

― Bien, Lydia solo está algo alterada ―le respondió Lizzie entrando a la habitación; mientras trataba de encontrar las mejores palabras para empezar la conversación con su esposo sobre George― ¿Y Wickham, en donde se encuentra exactamente?

― ¿Tanto te interesa saber dónde esta? ―le cuestiono él volviendo a utilizar su tono áspero con ella; como si cada vez que escuchara el nombre de Wickham cambiara enteramente de actitud.

― Lydia me dijo que no se quiere casar con ella ―le explico Elizabeth utilizando su voz calmada, con el fin de no aumentar la irritación de su marido.

― Es cierto, tanto yo como tu tío ya hablamos con él; hasta le ofrecimos dinero pero no acepto casarse con ella ―le aclaro Darcy recordando la interminable discusión con Wickham para hacerle entender que tenía que casarse con la menor de las jóvenes Bennet.

― Tenemos que hacer algo ―le expuso Elizabeth con urgencia; ya que si George no se casaba con ella, Lydia perdería su oportunidad de desposarse en el futuro― si no se casa con Lydia perderá por completo su honor ante la sociedad.

― Lo sé, pero lo único que quiere Wickham es hablar contigo ―le aclaro Fitzwilliam después de algunos segundos, recordando como Wickham había demandado hablar con Elizabeth antes de aceptar cualquier trato― y claro yo me negué a su petición.

― ¿Conmigo? ―le cuestiono Elizabeth sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar; _¿Qué era lo que pretendía Wickham al querer hablar con ella?, _se cuestionó Lizzie mentalmente aun sin salir de su turbación.

― Así es, pero definitivamente no dejare que suceda ―le reafirmo Darcy sin cambiar su antigua decisión― hay otras formas de obligarlo para que se case con tu hermana ―le explico Fitzwilliam con eminente recelo en sus palabas; ya que no permitiría que Wickham volviera a hablar a solas con Elizabeth en su vida― todo menos que estés en la misma habitación con él.

― Tú… ¿estas celoso? ―le pregunto Elizabeth con un toque de asombro en su voz; sintiendo como las comisuras de sus labios se curveaban por tal manifestación de su marido. Estaba celoso, Lizzie estaba segura de ello; la celaba tan abiertamente aun después de lo que había pasado en con George en el día de su boda. _"Darcy aún sigue enamorado de mi",_ pensó Lizzie mientras se producía en ella una sensación de felicidad instantánea por su reciente descubrimiento.

― Acaso no es obvio ―le respondió Fitzwilliam dejándose caer de nueva cuenta en su asiento; Wickham le había asegurado que no aceptaría ningún trato hasta que hablara con Elizabeth, situación que lo hacía enloquecer de celos― seguramente se lio con tu hermana con la única intención de volver a verte.

― Aun cuando lo que dices sea cierto, tengo que velar por el futuro de Lydia ―le explico Lizzie yendo hacia él, en un claro intento de convencer a su marido de que la dejara ayudar a su hermana. Además, cualquier cosa que le digiera Wickham no la induciría para dejar a su esposo― por favor, confía en mí.

― Sabes que nunca te podre negar nada ―le declaro Fitzwilliam después de permanecer algunos segundos en silencio, mientras unía su frente con la de ella. Y cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, aseveraría que Fitzwilliam Darcy estaba locamente enamorado de Elizabeth, a tal grado de dejarse convencer por ella aun en contra de sus celos.

― Es bueno saberlo ―le comento Lizzie dedicándole un tenue beso en los labios en un claro signo de agradecimiento― si no fuera así, creo que fracasaría como tu esposa.

― Está bien, pero yo estaré presente en su conversación ―le explico Fitzwilliam cayendo nuevamente en sus encantos; recordando que Elizabeth lo tenía a su merced.

― Me parece perfecto ―le dijo Elizabeth besándolo nuevamente, agradeciendo tener la compañía y ayuda de Fitzwilliam en estos momentos.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>¡Hola!, yo nuevo por aquí. Disculpen la demora, tenía un ligero bloqueo mentar con respecto a este capítulo, solo espero que haya sido de su agrado.<p>

Y si, nuevamente Wickham hizo de la suyas para volver ocasionar problemas entre nuestros dos protagonista. Pero también se darán cuenta que poco a poco Darcy y Lizzie están demostrando sus sentimientos por el otro; así que no dejen de leer el siguiente capítulo.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que pusieron esta historia en _follows _y _favorite_: **PettySwett, maitam, Vegetable lov3r, lalakathe1997 y TooLazy4PenName.**

Y a las lecturas que dejaron su comentario; muchas gracias :), ya que me gusta leer sus opiniones en cada capítulo:

**Renny Black**: Gracias por seguir escribiendo, la verdad me gustó mucho tu comentario; ya que me dio ideas para el desenlace de esta historia, y claro para otros Fic que tengo en mente. Y la verdad yo también soy muy dramática XD, sobre todo me gustan las historias románticas con una pizca de drama entre los protagonista. Espero que este capítulo te guste; y te mando un fuerte abrazo tipo oso ;).

**Rania**: Gracias por comentar, me agrada saber que te guste la química que he puesto entre Darcy y Lizzie; la cual ahora que son esposos tienen más confianza entre ellos. Espero que la historia te sigua gustando, y también espero contar con tus opiniones en el futuro. Te mando un abrazo :D

**Molita**: Gracias por seguir comentando, siempre es agradable leer tus opiniones en cada actualización. Y ahora que por fin termine con mis quehaceres estudiantiles tengo el tiempo suficiente para sentarme a escribir. Y si, Wickham nuevamente haciendo de las suya, jaja hasta debería ponerlo como protagonista de la historia XD. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Vegetable lov3r**: Que bueno que te decidiste a leer la historia :D. Como veras la relación que hubo entre Lizzie y Wickham ha estado causando varios problemas entre ella y Darcy; hasta el grado de utilizar a Lydia para seguir con sus fechorías. Ahora solo queda esperar a ver como se solucionan los problemas entre nuestros dos protagonista. Y con respecto a Charlotte, tenlo por seguro que no se casara con Collins, la pobre merece a alguien mucho mejor que un párroco pomposo y adulador XD. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Ga darcy**: Gracias por escribir, de hecho estaba revisando el capítulo cuando recibí tu comentario. Espero que te sigua gustando la historia. Te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta donde te encuentres ;)

Y si ya no los leo antes del 25 de diciembre; les deseo una feliz navidad a todos ;).

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang.**

**Posdata**: Estaba a punto de firmar el capítulo con mi nombre verdadero (ya me ha pasado varias veces) y aunque me llamo Elizabeth mi apellido es diferente; así que si algún día ven que aparece otro nombre sabrán que la he liado XD


	16. Cayendo en las Profundidades

…

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe**-

**Summary**: Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 16. Cayendo en las Profundidades-**

Ya habían pasado un poco más de dos horas desde que Fitzwilliam Darcy salió de su residencia en Londres, decidiendo que el encuentro entre su esposa y Wickham ocurriera en su propia casa; donde Elizabeth se sintiera segura, y por supuesto, donde Fitzwilliam pudiera controlar enteramente la situación. Además, le había pedido al señor Gardiner que se quedara con Lizzie mientras él permanecía fuera; confiando que el tema del matrimonio de la menor de las hermanas Bennet terminara de una vez por todas.

Mientras tanto, Elizabeth se había pasado aquellas dos horas en una agobiante espera; aunque contaba con la compañía de su tío, no podía dejar de pensar en lo perturbador que sería para ella volver a ver a George Wickham, aun cuando ya no sentía el amor que antes le profesaba.

Y desde un inicio Lizzie había descardado la idea de tomar un poco de té durante su espera. En sí, aquella bebida caliente nunca la había ayudado a calmar sus "nervios" como tanto le aseguraba su madre; además, sabía que si trataba de levantar una taza con té, el temblor de sus manos sería un claro signo de su ansiedad. Por lo que Elizabeth prefirió permanecer sentada durante el tiempo que estuvo en la sala de estar; con los comentarios ocasionales que su tío le dedicaba como única distracción.

― No te preocupes Lizzie, no deben de tarda en llegar ―le explico el señor Gardiner al ver la inquietud en el rostro de su sobrina; mirando su reloj de bolsillo para cerciorarse de la hora.

― Eso espero ―le dijo Elizabeth sin ocultar su intranquilidad. Reconociendo que aún se sentía insegura por su recuentro con Wickham; sin embargo, lo único que la impulsaba a seguir con el plan era su compromiso por ayudar a su hermana menor.

― Aunque siendo sincero contigo, no sé si sea una buena idea que Lydia se case con un hombre como el señor Wickham ―le comento su tío unos segundos después, dejando su tasa de té vacía en la mesa de madera. Y pese a que no era su decisión casar o no a la hija de su hermana, admitía abiertamente que el plan no le gustaba― el señor Bingley es un buen hombre hasta donde yo sé; y tu marido Lizzie, siempre ha demostrado lo honorable que es y lo mucho que te quiere.

― ¿Por lo dices tío? ―y fueron aquellas últimas palabras las que lograron sacar a Elizabeth de su estado ausente; sintiendo una creciente curiosidad por el comentario de su tío con respecto a su esposo― ¿Fitzwilliam te ha comentado algo?

― Bueno, el señor Darcy siempre ha manifestado su adoración por ti ―le explico el señor Gardiner con parsimonia, observando el toque de curiosidad que había aparecido en los ojos de su sobrina― ¿recuerdas nuestro accidente con el carruaje en el condado de Derbyshire?

― Cómo olvidarlo ―le respondió Elizabeth con una pizca de ironía, riendo junto con su tío al recordar la travesía que habían sufrido algunos meses atrás; sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban después de varias horas por realizar este simple gesto.

Y aunque Edward Gardiner era hermano de Fanny Bennet; estos dos compartían menos similitudes que el agua y el aceite. Edward era un hombre cortes, elocuente y poseía una inteligencia innata que le había ayudado a ser bueno en los negocios desde su adolescencia. Por otro lado, Fanny había tenido como único objetivo en la vida casarse y crear una familia numerosa, heredando a algunas de sus hijas las peores cualidades que poseía; desde su poca prudencia hacia los temas delicados, hasta la falta de los modales más básicos que la sociedad demandaba. Por lo que Elizabeth prefería en algunas ocasiones la presencia sensata de su tío, que la compañía irracional de su madre.

― Fue toda una calamidad, tu tía estuvo casi un mes en cama con un pie lesionado ―le comento el señor Garnider dejando escapar una risa rasposa, mientas descansaba ambas manos en su abdomen― pues he de decirte Lizzie, que el señor Darcy me revelo en más de una ocasión su admiración por ti durante nuestras estancia en Pemberley. Claro, siempre lo dijo con todo el respecto posible ya que aún estabas comprometida con el señor Collins ―le aclaro él manteniendo una ligera sonrisa en los labios; percatándose que sus palabras estaban ayudando a su sobrina a tranquilizarse― y no solo eso, recuerdo que un día me comento el señor Darcy que para él, tú eras la criatura más hermosa que había vistos sus ojos.

― ¿Eso fue te dijo? ―le pregunto Elizabeth sin evitar devolverle la sonrisa por tales revelaciones; la cual no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de su tío. Y aunque Lizzie sabía de los sentimientos que Fitzwilliam conservaba hacia ella, él muy pocas veces se lo manifestaba. Pareciera que ambos se retenían al tratar de declarar su amor por el otro, ya sea por orgullo o vergüenza: por lo que siempre terminaban con las palabras atrapadas en la garganta, sin poder salir y abandonar sus labios.

― Así es, y fue por aquellos comentarios que tanto tu tía y yo no nos sorprendidos por tu compromiso con el señor Darcy semanas después ―le explico el hombre con voz apacible, satisfecho del resultado obtenido en su sobrina― tengo que creerle a la señora Gardiner más seguido, siempre dijo que hacían una linda pareja.

Y antes de que Elizabeth pudiera agradecer a su tío por sus elocuentes palabras, escucho como la puerta principal de la casa se abría de un solo movimiento; lo que hizo que Lizzie se levantara rápidamente de su asiento, oyendo posteriormente como un par de pasos se acercaban a la estancia, seguido por de la voz imponente de su marido.

― Mi querida Elizabeth, pensé que no volvería a verte ―fueron la primeras palabras que salieron de los labios de George al verla, con una evidente mueca de arrogancia en su rostro; mientras era obligado por Fitzwilliam a tomar asiento en una de las sillas del salón.

Y para Elizabeth fue como si una corriente eléctrica invadiera su cuerpo al verlo. Era la primera vez que observaba a Wickham de esa manera; desalineado de pies a cabeza, con la ropa sucia y manchas de sangre seca en su camisa. Sin embargo, lo que más le había impactado de aquel devastador panorama era la nítida expresión de insolencia y descaro que George mantenía en su rostro.

― Estaré afuera por si me necesitan ―les expreso el señor Gardiner saliendo de la sala de estar; reteniendo sus comentarios por las altivas palabras de Wickham hacia su sobrina. Sabiendo perfectamente que el señor Darcy se encargaría del asunto.

― Has pedido hablar con Elizabeth para arreglar tu matrimonio con Lydia Bennet ―le explico Fitzwilliam con recelo en su voz, mientras ayudaba a Elizabeth a tomar asiento nuevamente en el sillón; quedando de pie, detrás de ella― habla entonces.

― ¿Matrimonio?, yo nunca dije que me casaría con Lydia Bennet ―les aclaro George con una sonrisa tosca en sus labios; mientras posaba su mirada enteramente en Elizabeth.

― Pero… ―fue lo primero que atino a decir Lizzie al escuchar la descarada confesión de Wickham; sin comprender como un hombre podía ser tan ruin con una joven inexperta de dieciséis años― te has fugado con ella, vivieron juntos por más de una semana.

― ¿Y?, yo no la obligue, hasta se podía decir que ella sola se me entrego ―le explico George manteniendo su mirada lasciva hacia Elizabeth, siendo detenido solamente por la imponente presencia de Darcy en la habitación.

― ¿Entonces?, ¿porque…? ―le cuestiono Lizzie atónica; aun sin poder articular una oración completa hacia él. "¿_Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mi, Wickham?" _se interrogo mentalmente aun desconcertada.

― ¿Exigí hablar contigo? ―le dijo George terminando su pregunta, esperando unos segundos antes de proseguir― es demasiado sencillo mi querida Elizabeth, por el simple placer de volver a verte.

― Esta conversación se terminó ―declaro Fitzwilliam con evidente indignación en su voz; arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado realizar esta reunión desde un inicio― no tiene ningún sentido seguir con esta farsa si no deseas casarte con Lydia Bennet.

― Espera por favor ―Lizzie detuvo a su marido antes de que se alejara de su lado, tomándolo de la mano para que no diera un paso más. Elizabeth era consciente del juego de Wickham, quería enojar a Fitzwilliam, de eso no había ninguna duda; sin embargo, tenía que ayudar a Lydia, aunque la idea de que su hermana se casara con George cada vez le parecía más errada― ¿hay alguna forma de convencerte para que aceptes casarte con Lydia?.

― ¿En verdad deseas saber lo que quiero? ―le interrogo Wickham con un toque de sorna en sus palabras; mostrándole por segunda vez su sonrisa arrogante.

― Dime ―le exigió Lizzie manteniendo su mano unida con la de su marido; en un intento de controlar la exasperación de Fitzwilliam por las palabras insolentes de George.

― Te quiero a ti. Y quiero que te des cuenta que has cometido un error al casarte con Darcy ―le explico Wickham segundos después, revelando así su renovado deseo hacia ella― te conozco bien Elizabeth, sé que eres demasiada apasionada para estar casada con alguien como él.

― Basta ya… ―le dijo Fitzwilliam soltándose del agarre de su esposa, tomando a Wickham del cuello de la camisa para alzarlo a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Y si no fuera porque estaba Elizabeth en la misma habitación, ya que le había dado un golpe en el rostro.

― ¿Que no te das cuenta Darcy? ―le cuestiono George sin inmutarse por la clara ira en los ojos de Fitzwilliam, manteniendo su sonrisa tosca en sus labios― ella solo se casó contigo por la única razón de que eres lo suficientemente rico para solucionar todos los problemas de su familia.

― Eso no… no es cierto ―les aclaro Elizabeth con un evidente temblor en los labios, sorprendida de las descolocadas declaraciones de George. Él ya no la conocía, y no conocía sus reciéntenles sentimientos por Fitzwilliam.

― ¿Que no lo es? ―le cuestiono Wickham volteando a verla, aun suspendido del suelo― te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que Fitzwilliam Darcy no te satisface, tú necesitas a alguien más pasional, alguien…

― ¡No! ―le respondió Lizzie controlando su nerviosismo, impidiéndole que siguiera hablando; tratando de regresar al tema inicial de la conversación― por lo único que acepte verte de nuevo es porque pensé que querías un trato para casarte con mi hermana.

― ¿Quieres un trato Elizabeth? ―le cuestiono George divertido, esperando a que Darcy lo bajara para tomar asiento― bien, entonces tendrás tu trato. Para que yo me case con tu ingenua hermana tendrán que darme dos mil libras al año; además de una residencia al norte del país…

― Tú no puedes pedir tal cosa… ―le aclaro Elizabeth convencida de que George se había vuelto loco. El dinero que demandaba era demasiado, aun para la fortuna de su marido.

― Y no solo eso mi querida Elizabeth ―prosiguió Wickham, sin ser persuadido por la declaración de Lizzie por su insólito trato― quiero estar en el círculo familiar, verte en cada reunión o celebración de tu familia.

― Eres realmente un crédulo si piensas que dejare que vuelvas a ver a Elizabeth en tu vida ―le explico Fitzwilliam cabreado; sin poder retener por más tiempo su deseo de darle una golpiza a Wickham.

― No eres tú el que decide Darcy, es ella ―le aclaro George sin despegar su mirada de Lizzie― ¿me entiendes Elizabeth?, si quieres asegurar la felicidad de tu hermana tendrás que subsistir con mi presencia por el resto de tu vida.

― Yo… no… ―fue lo último que pudo decir Elizabeth antes de salir de la sala, consciente que no podía permanecer más tiempo en la misma habitación con George Wickham; descubriendo que él ya no era el hombre del cual se había amado en el pasado.

Y en su camino hacia su alcoba en la planta superior, se encontró con su tío y con un par de sirvientas, a los cuales no presto ninguna atención durante su trayecto. Lizzie tenía como objetivo encerrarse en el único lugar de la casa donde podía tener un poco de intimidad para poder pensar a solas.

Al llegar a la habitación que compartía con su marido, Elizabeth se quedó estática frente a la ventana que daba hacia la calle principal; fijando su mirada en un punto inexistente, sin observar nada al su alrededor, siendo lo único en sus pensamientos el trato que había impuesto Wickham hace apenas unos minutos atrás.

― Tranquila ―le dijo Darcy abrazándola por la espalda, esperando trasmitirle algo de consuelo con su gesto; arrepentido de provocar en Elizabeth la angustia de volver a ver a Wickham― lo hiciste bien.

― Fitzwilliam tienes que creerme, yo… ―Lizzie se quedó en blanco cuando quiso terminar su oración. Y aunque más de la mitad de las cosas que había comentado George era claramente una mentira; su mente aún estaba bombardeada por sus impertinentes palabras.

― No te preocupes, te creo ―le aseguro Darcy dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio, consciente de que no era el mejor momento para aclarar las acusaciones de Wickham contra ella. Aun así, las dudas volvieron a invadirlo, especialmente quería saber cuál era la verdadera razón por la que Elizabeth se había casado con él.

― Como le voy a decir a Lydia que Wickham no quiere casarse con ella ―le expreso Lizzie después de unos minutos en silencio― que solo la utiliza para llegar a mí.

George lo había dejado muy claro, podía rechazar su trato y Elizabeth tendría que lidiar con el desprecio de Lydia por toda su vida. O bien, aceptar sus condiciones y arruinar su propio matrimonio con Fitzwilliam; ya que Wickham no se cansaría de hostigarla en el futuro.

― Ella entenderá con el tiempo- le explico Fitzwilliam posando su mentón en la cabellera castaña de su esposa; consiente que ni él mismo con todo el dinero que poseía, podía obligarlo a querer a Lydia Bennet.

― No, Lydia no lo entenderá nunca, me culpara de por vida si no logro que Wickham se case con ella ―le aclaro Lizzie con desesperación, mientras se volteaba para abrazarlo.

George Wickham la tenía en sus manos y Elizabeth lo sabía; sabía que aún no podía deshacerse de su pasado con él.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

Hola, yo de nuevo por aquí. Quise subir este capítulo antes que se acabara el año; aunque a la mejor nadie lo lee hasta que las celebraciones del fin de año se terminen XD

Y tengo una cuestión que quisiera consultar con ustedes; ¿les gusta la idea de que al final Wickham se case con Lydia o por lo contrario que no se realice tan unión? XD, es mera curiosidad, además sus respuestas me ayudarían como inspiración para el siguiente capítulo.

Quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron sus comentarios, la verdad su opinión en cada capítulo me animan para seguir escribiendo. Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todas:

**Haydea princess of Janina**: ¡Hola!, quiero pedirte una disculpa por dejarte al borde la emoción y haber terminado el capítulo jeje, ya que suelo ponerle mucho suspenso a esta historia XD, solo espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias por seguir leyendo ;).

**Molita**: Gracias por seguir comentando ;). Tengo que aclarar que Wickham solo me gusta como antagonista, y la verdad nunca podría hacer una historia basada en él, ya que me cayó mal desde la primera vez que salió en el libro (a mí no me engaño con su encantadoras palabras XD). Espero que este capítulo te gustara, y gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, me gusta saber tu opinión.

**AnaMa9507**: Gracias por animarte a comentar esta historia, como veras creo que merezco ser llamada la reina del suspenso XD. Espero que la historia te sigua interesando ;).

**ANA**: Hola, te agradezco por tu comentario. Como veras Darcy está más que enamorado por Elizabeth. Además ella ya no siente nada por Wickham, aun así, este no le pondrá las cosas tan fáciles. Gracias por escribir ;).

**Renny Black**: ¡Hola!, ya extrañaba leer tus comentarios, como veras me di un tiempo para organizar mis ideas. Y como tu bien dices, Lydia trajo consigo más problemas para Lizzie y Darcy; y no solo eso, le dio la oportunidad a Wickham de volver a acercarse a Elizabeth. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado :D

**Vegetable lov3r**: Gracias por escribir ;). Y como tu bien comentaste Wickham esta obsesionado con Lizzie, a tal punto de solo usar a Lydia como vehículo para llegar a ella. Gracias por el dato de los errores en el capítulo anterior, le daré una checada para corregirlo y volverlo a subir. Espero que la historia te sigua interesando :D

**Ga Darcy**: Gracias por volver a comentar. Como veras el encuentro entre Lizzie y Wickham fue demasiado para ella, ahora no sabe si aceptar el trato de Wickham o decepcionar a su hermana. Espero que este capítulo fuera de tu agrado y nuevamente gracias por escribir ;)

**Rania**: Gracias por seguir comentando ;). Como veras nuestro Darcy se está muriendo de celos; y lo que le espera ya que tendrá que aguantar aun mas sus celos por el trato que quiere Wickham para casarse con Lydia. Te quiero agradecer por comentar en cada capítulo y dedicarme tu opinión :D

Y sin nada más que decir les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo ;)

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	17. Quédate a mi Lado

…

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary**: Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor 1:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

**Nota del Autor 2:** El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas para mayores de edad.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 17. Quédate a mi Lado-**

"_Te quiero a ti. Y quiero que te des cuenta que has cometido un error al casarte con Darcy", _eran las palabras que todavía surcaban por la mente de Elizabeth, consciente de que si aceptaba las condiciones de Wickham no volvería estar tranquila en lo que le quedaba de vida; teniendo que verlo en cada reunión, visita o celebración familiar, mientras él le recordaba que era parte de su pasado, y que no la dejaría ser plenamente feliz en su futuro.

Y luego de tres horas paseándose y atormentándose sola en su alcoba, Lizzie decidió quitarse su elegante vestido azul que llevaba puesto desde esta mañana; quedándose unos minutos después con solo su camisón de dormir blanco y con el cabello suelto, el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, sintiéndose más relajada una vez que elimino el peso extra que provocaba traer tanta ropa encima. Además, eran más de las diez de la noche, así que no pensaba salir de su habitación hasta el día siguiente; por lo que decidió quedarse frente a la chimenea encendía, esperando a que Fitzwilliam regresara.

Elizabeth comprendía que la decisión del futuro de su hermana menor era enteramente suya; ni sus padres, y ni siquiera los Bingley podrían aceptar tal trato, dos mil libras al año era demasiado dinero para cualquiera de ellos, y aunque su marido podría entregar el dinero anualmente a Wickham si así lo decidía Lizzie, el solo hecho de volver a estar en la misma habitación que George era sumamente abrumador para ella.

― Pensé que ya estabas dormida ―le dijo Fitzwilliam entrando a la habitación, sorprendido de que su esposa aun continuara despierta; quitándose el saco al entrar por el cálido ambiente del cuarto producido por el fuego de la chimenea. Había salido tres horas atrás en compañía del señor Gardiner, para que él se hiciera cargo de regresar a Wickham al hotel donde lo confinaban mientras que Elizabeth tomaba una decisión.

― No, y no creo poder dormir más de dos horas seguidas ―le comento Lizzie consiente de que las palabras de George la atormentarían toda noche. Además, sabía que la decisión de aceptar o no aquel trato tenía que hacerse lo más rápido posible, antes de que toda Inglaterra supiera sobre las acciones licenciosas de su hermana― y mi tío, ¿se fue ya?.

― Sí, regreso a su casa ―le respondió Fitzwilliam después de unos segundos, abstraído por la manera en que la había encontrado.

Y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo trataba de ser todo un caballero con ella, tenía que reconocer que se sentía enormemente fascinado por Elizabeth; una fascinación que no había conseguido reducir al hacerle el amor la primera vez que la había tenido en su cama. Al contrario, eso solo había servido para cautivarlo aún más; sintiendo que su deseo por ella era tan fuerte que parecía una droga en su sangre, con un efecto permanente en él― y me prometió no decirle nada a tu hermana hasta que ambos decidiéramos que hacer con Wickham.

Elizabeth le dedico una tenue sonrisa antes de volver a sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos. Al menos su tío ahora estaba al tanto de la situación y comprendía perfectamente lo dedicado el tema, ya que la discusión que Lizzie sostuvo con George esta tarde había sido escuchada por todos los que se encontraban en la residencia. Ahora, a Elizabeth le quedaba decidir si aceptar las indecentes condiciones de Wickham y perjudicar su matrimonio, o abstenerse de dejarse manipular por él, provocando que Lydia, y muy seguramente su madre, estuvieran enojadas con ella por el resto de su vida. Porque ya sabía cuáles serían las palabras de su madre si llegaba a Hertfordshire con Lydia aun soltera, renegando que tenía "a las hijas más insensatas y desatentas del mundo".

― ¿Tu qué harías en mi lugar? ―le cuestiono Lizzie después de permanecer por algunos minutos estática frente a la chimenea; percatándose que su marido se había quedado en silencio observándola― si tuvieras a una hermana encaprichada con la idea de casarse con un mal hombre.

Fitzwilliam trato de concentrarse en su pregunta, aunque no fue una tarea fácil, ya que con solo por mirarla ya se incendiaba por dentro― Creo que haría lo mejor para ella ―le contesto él, consiente que lo que necesitaba Elizabeth en estos momentos era su apoyo; y no su creciente pasión por ella― aun cuando al principio me odie por ello.

― Puede que tengas razón ―le comento Lizzie pensativa por su respuesta; y aunque lo mejor para Lydia era que tratara de olvidarse para siempre de George Wickham, muy seguramente su hermana no pensaba de la misma manera― aunque lo más probable es que Lydia se rehusé a aceptar mi decisión de no acceder a las condiciones de Wickham para que se case con ella.

― Y posiblemente lo hará ―le aseguro Fitzwilliam dedicándole una ligera sonrisa. Desabrochándose los dos primeros botones de su camisa blanca, con el afán de quitarle un poco de tensión a su cuerpo; mientras que involuntariamente recapitulaba cuando fue la última vez que había tenido enteramente a Elizabeth en su cama_. "Poco más de una semana_" se dijo mentalmente, justo antes de que la carta de Jane Bingley llegara a Pemberley con la luctuosa noticia de la fuga de la menor de las hermanas Bennet― pero tal vez podamos encontrar a alguien más para ella, y quien sabe, puede que tropecemos con un caballero que realmente se quiera casarse con tu hermana.

― No creo que funcione ―le declaro Lizzie regresándole el gesto, entretenida por las palabras de su marido. Ya que Elizabeth era consciente de que sería toda una proeza encontrar un hombre racional que quisiera casarse con su hermana menor― Lydia tiene un imán para atraer solamente a hombres insensatos.

― Haremos que funcione ―le afirmo Darcy, seduciéndose por la nítida sonrisa de Elizabeth; pensando muy seriamente de que su atracción hacia ella era todo menos sana para su mente― aun cuando tardemos años asistiendo a bailes y reuniones por todo el país en su búsqueda, estoy seguro que habrá un hombre sensato para tu hermana.

― ¿Tú crees? ―le pregunto Lizzie con un toque de ironía en su voz, dirigiéndose hacia él para eliminar la distancia que había permanecido entre ellos― aun no puedo imaginar a un caballero que pueda soportar el loco temperamento de Lydia.

― Bueno, no dije que sería fácil ―le comento Fitzwilliam consiente de que ahora más que nunca quería cambiar de tema; cansado de hablar sobre los matrimonios de los demás y no concentrarse en el suyo.

En sí, la única verdad en él era que aun amaba fervientemente Elizabeth, e iba a volverse completamente loco si no se lo decía pronto. Sin embargo, Darcy siempre trataba de encontrar el mejor momento; y aunque ya había tenido algunos momentos muy buenos para confesárselo en el pasado, admitía que era un cobarde, teniendo recelo por saber que Elizabeth no sentía el mismo amor que él.

Lizzie le sonrió mientras le acaricia la mejilla en un claro signo de afecto hacia él,_ "¿acaso había otro hombre mejor para ella además de Fitzwilliam Darcy?",_ se cuestionó mentalmente, respondiéndose momentos después de que no lo había― Tienes que saber que ya no amo a George Wickham ―le aseguro ella, mientras mantenía su tenue sonrisa hacia su marido― y nada lo que él me pueda decir en el futuro cambiaria lo que yo siento por ti.

― ¿Y qué es lo que sientes? ―Fitzwilliam se atrevió a preguntarle sin ocultar su urgencia; aun con el riesgo inminente de que la respuesta no fuera la que él deseaba escuchar. Porque Elizabeth podía sentir solo agradecimiento por él, y quizá afecto o cariño. Sin embargo, de todos esos sentimientos deseaba que el amor estuviera en su lista.

― Siento que eres el único hombre del cual pudiera estar tan enamorada como lo estoy ahora ―le confeso ella posando su frente en la de él, siendo el único punto de contacto entre ellos en estos momentos. Ahora, Lizzie estaba plenamente segura de revelarle sus sentimientos, ya que la barrera que le impedía confesárselo por su pasado con Wickham había desaparecido.

Elizabeth no supo cuánto tiempo paso hasta que Fitzwilliam rozo sus labios logrando que ella también lo besara. Y después de unos minutos él se separó de su boca y empezó a besarle el rostro, descendiendo lentamente hasta su cuello.

― Te amo Elizabeth ―le declaro él sin dejar de recorrer su piel expuesta, recostándola suavemente en la cama. Comenzado a desvestirla, para luego bajar paulatinamente sus manos para acariciar todo su cuerpo. Haría que Elizabeth eliminara cualquier pensamiento de Wickham en su cabeza, aun cuando se llevara toda su vida en ello; ya que quería tenerla solo para él, sin compartirla con alguien más.

― Te amo ―volvió a repetirle Fitzwilliam; esperando que a Elizabeth le quedara claro su ferviente amor por ella.

Por su parte, Elizabeth podía sentir como su piel ardía cada vez que su marido la acariciaba; y después de unos minutos de recorrer todo su cuerpo, Fitzwilliam la abrazo de la cintura para disminuir la distancia entre ellos; lo que provoco en Lizzie una sensación de ser arrastrada por un torbellino de emociones por aquel contacto tan íntimo. Experimentaba un placer enorme el cual se vio interrumpido cuando Darcy hizo una pausa antes de volver a recorrerla por segunda vez; mientras Elizabeth sentía como la lengua de su marido jugaba con su cuello y continuaba su camino hacia abajo, lo que desato en ella un placer que solo un amante hábil hubiera podido provocarle.

Y después de unos minutos, Elizabeth se sentido consumada en sus brazos, cediendo a lo que Fitzwilliam quisiera hacer con ella, entregándose a él hasta que ambos alcanzaron el placer máximo.

― Quédate a mi lado ―le dijo él con un ligero toque de súplica en su voz; antes de quedarse dormido con ella en sus brazos.

Elizabeth se despertó algunas horas después, justo antes que el sol empezara a emerger de nueva cuenta por el horizonte. Dejando el lecho lentamente, intentando no despertarlo en el proceso. Dirigiéndose a su tocador el cual se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, permaneciendo estática durante unos minutos viendo su reflejo en el espejo.

"_Quédate a mi lado"_ fue el susurro que escucho de los labios de Fitzwilliam antes de atraerla contra su pecho y quedarse dormido. Y fueron aquellas palabras las que habían logrado sustituir las palabras de Wickham en su mente; ayudándola para que finalmente tomara una decisión.

― ¿Estas bien? ―escucho la tenue voz de su marido en su oído minutos después, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

― Si ―le respondió Lizzie sonriéndole, sintiendo como la barba insipiente de su marido le raspaba la mejilla. Y aunque en el pasado observarlo desnudo le provocaba cierto pudor; después de los meses durmiendo juntos, aquella piel expuesta era su único consuelo al momento de estar en la cama― pensé que aun dormías.

― No. He pasado los últimos diez minutos contemplándote ―le explico Fitzwilliam acercando sus labios a su cuello, empezando a besarla lentamente hasta llegar a sus hombros.

― Ya he tomado una decisión. Tengo que hablar con mi hermana lo más rápido posible ―le explico Lizzie sintiendo como Fitzwilliam empezaba a recorrer su cuello. Ahora tendría que convencer a Lydia que casarse con Wickham era una mala idea; aunque seguramente su madre también se opondría a su decisión. Solo esperaba que cuando regresara a Hertfordshire pudiera contar con el apoyo de su padre y de Jane― es hora que Lydia asuma las consecuencias de sus actos.

― ¿Estas segura? ―le interrogo Darcy con un evidente toque de suspicacia en su voz, dejando de invadir la suave piel de su esposa para mirarla fijamente. Y aunque agradecía que Elizabeth eligiera no aceptar el insolente trato de Wickham, quería ver que tan segura estaba de su reciente decisión.

― Si ―le respondió ella robándole un ligero beso antes de continuar. Ya que Elizabeth no iba a permitir que las acciones imprudentes de Lydia arruinaran su vida con Fitzwilliam, más ahora que apenas empezaba a disfrutar plenamente su matrimonio con él― no voy a dejar que nadie me arruine mi matrimonio contigo.

― No te preocupes ―le comento Fitzwilliam con una sonrisa en los labios; pensando muy seriamente de convencer a su esposa de que ambos volvieran a la cama― de todas formas no iba a dejar que nadie te apartara de mi lado.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>Hola yo de nuevo por aquí. Puede que actualizara muy rápido esta vez; pero mi imaginación estaba muy activa y no he salido de mi casa porque ha estado nevando durante dos días (aparte de que me muero de frio si salgo XD), así que decidí a ponerme a escribir el siguiente capítulo, solo espero que fuera de su agrado.<p>

Incluir un pequeño _"lemmon"_ como le dicen algunos, que aunque no fue muy explícito espero que no molestará a nadie; la verdad quise incluirlo en el capítulo para consolidar la relación entre Lizzie y Darcy.

Agradezco a **Molita** por seguir y poner en favoritos esta historia (es bueno saber que te decidiste a hacer una cuenta en esta página).

Y quiero agradecer a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su comentarios en el capítulo anterior y por contestar mi pregunta; y al parecer casi todas (claro, menos **Vegetable lov3r** XD) odiamos a Wickham y aunque sería toda una tortura para él quedarse con Lydia; al final decidí no unirlos en mi historia, por lo que agradezco todas sus opiniones ;):

**Haydea princess of Janina:** Gracias por seguir comentando, me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior te gustara. Como veras George es más que un descarado, sin embargo no pudo destruir el matrimonio de nuestros protagonistas; aunque aún falta ver que dirán los señores Bennet al respecto. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y gracias por leer :D

**Vegetable lov3r:** Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario ;), y la verdad a mí también me gustan los villanos con un toque psicópata XD. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya y que arruinara el matrimonio a Darcy y Lizzie. Y como tu mencionaste, creo que la mejor solución para Lydia es encontrarle otro hombre antes que casarla con Wickham. Gracias por seguir leyendo, te mando un fuerte abrazo ;)

**Arenae**: Gracias por animarte a dejar tu comentario ;). La verdad me gusto leer tu opinión, y como tú dices, dejar que Wickham se case con Lydia seria toda una tortura para él, pero estaría interfiriendo en matrimonio Darcy el resto de su vida. Y a su vez, no casarlo provocaría que Lizzie tuviera que lidiar con su hermana. Espero que mi decisión de no casarlos fuera de tu agrado. Te mando un saludo hasta donde te encuentres.

**Molita:** Muchas gracias por seguir comentando, y me alegra ver que te decidiste a hacer una cuenta. Con respecto al capítulo, como veras Wickham no va a lograr cumplir su cometido, además ya era hora de que nuestros protagonistas se pusieran las "pilas" con respecto en arreglar su matrimonio; aunque te diré que aún les queda convencer a Lydia, y claro a la señora Bennet, de que Wickham no es mejor hombre para ella. Te mando un fuerte abrazo :D

**Ga Darcy:** Gracias por comentar, como veras Lizzie por fin se decidió en declararle su amor a Darcy, además de que no acepto el trato de Wickham. Ahora lo único que les queda por hacer es convencer a toda la familia Bennet que tomaron la decisión adecuada. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, y gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, para mi es un placer compartir mi loca imaginación con ustedes. Te mando un fuerte abrazo a ti también ;)

Y sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	18. Una Sonrisa que Deslumbra

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary**: Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 18. Una Sonrisa que Deslumbra-**

La impetuosa escena que se presenciaba en estos momentos en el elegante salón de la mansión Netherfield de los Bingley, era sin lugar a dudas, producida por la reunión de toda la familia Bennet en una sola habitación. Y para la mala suerte de Elizabeth Darcy, su madre y hermanas menores hacían gala de sus mejores comentarios irracionales ante los ojos de su marido.

Elizabeth había pensado que en esta ocasión Fitzwilliam hubiese preferido quedarse en Londres mientras ella volvía a Hertfordshire con su hermana y los Gardiner; sin embargo, aquella tenue sonrisa en los labios de su marido simplemente la tenía confundía. _¿Qué era lo que le provocaba aquella persistente sonrisa?_, se preguntó Lizzie observándolo atentamente sin prestar atención a la discusión entre su madre y su tío sobre el futuro incierto de Lydia Bennet; y era la misma imperceptible sonrisa la que llevaba en sus labios desde hace días, y parecía que nada y nadie pudiera borrarla de sus rostro.

- ¿…Y tú qué piensas Lizzie?- le cuestiono el señor Bennet notando la ensoñación momentánea en la que se encontraba su hija. Y fue su inesperada pregunta la que contuvo por completo la charla entre los presentes, dirigiéndose más de un par de ojos hacia la reciente señora Darcy; hasta Caroline Bingley, que se encontraba alejada del grupo la volteo a ver en espera de su respuesta.

-Perdón, no estaba poniendo atención, ¿Qué decías padre?- le declaro Elizabeth sorprendida por la repentina pregunta de su padre, mientras se percataba de que todos en el salón la observaban. Solo esperaba que nadie hubiera descubierto su extenso examen hacia su marido, el cual se encontrada de pie a unos cuantos metros de ella, justo a un lado de Charles Bingley.

-Te preguntaba si estabas de acuerdo en asistir con tus hermanas a la fiesta anual de los Long este fin de semana- le explico el señor Bennet con una sutil sonrisa irónica en su rostro; consiente de que lo último en lo que pensaba su hija era sobre los mundanos bailes de la región. Ahora Elizabeth, seguramente asistía a reuniones mucho más elegantes e importantes en la capital y al norte del país que las celebradas en Hertfordshire.

-¿Este fin de semana?- Lizzie se quedó pensativa por su invitación, volviendo a observar a su marido para pedir algo de ayuda; y por enésima vez en el día él solo le dedico una tenue sonrisa como respuesta a su solicitud, quedando enteramente en sus manos la decisión de quedarse o no por más tiempo en Netherfield. Y aunque Elizabeth amaba a su familia, en estos momentos el errático comportamiento de Lydia y el ataque de nervios de su madre le quitaban el deseo de quedarse más de dos días en Hertfordshire –tenemos planeado irnos el jueves próximo.

-Ya veo, ¿Y usted que dice señor Darcy?- ahora el señor Bennet le formulo la misma cuestión a su yerno, esperando de que él aceptaba su ofrecimiento; con el fin de tener por un par de días mas la compañía de su hija favorita –espero que puedan reformar su itinerario para quedarse unos días más.

-Si Elizabeth quiere quedarse, por mí no hay ningún problema- le contesto Fitzwilliam con voz apacible, sorprendiendo a más de uno por su inesperada respuesta.

Elizabeth nuevamente se quedó mirando confundida a marido, aun atónita por sus palabras. _"¿Desde cuándo a Fitzwilliam le gusta asistir a los bailes sureños y convivir con su irracional familia?"_ se cuestionó mentalmente, consciente de que el hombre que se encontraba enfrente de ella la tenía desconcentrada –Entonces esta decidido, asistiremos al baile de los Long- dijo al final, ansiando tener unos minutos a solas con su marido para preguntarle por su inusual comportamiento.

-Yo no voy a ir a ningún baile- declaro Lydia desde su asiento, advirtiendo como los demás planeaban su vida sin tomarla en cuenta; hasta sus tíos ya habían decidido llevarla a Londres el próximo mes. Ahora, casi todos estaban de acuerdo con Lizzie de que lo mejor para ella era olvidarse de George, todos menos su madre, la cual pensaba que después de una indiscreta fuga nadie se casaría con ella en el futuro -mamá, es imposible tan siquiera pensar en buscar otro pretendiente para mí; yo aún amo a Wickham.

-Lizzie no tiene la culpa Lydia- le explico la señora Gardiner al observar como la menor de las Bennet miraba con desdén a su hermana mayor –ella tiene una buena razón para no aceptar las condiciones de señor Wickham, además sus acciones nunca fueron honorables contigo.

-¡Tonterías!- exclamó la señora Bennet con voz estruendosa, mientras agitaba energéticamente su abanico para mitigar un poco el calor de la sala -Lizzie tiene la responsabilidad de velar por sus hermanas solteras, más ahora que ella es la más rica de las cinco, aún más que Jane.

-Mamá, ya hablamos de esto-le explico Elizabeth con severidad; consiente de que los imprudentes comentarios de su madre no hacían mas que avergonzarla enfrente de su marido y los Bingley, los cuales solo escuchaban en silencio la discusión -no pienso aceptar el trato del señor Wickham.

-¿Acaso la está escuchando Señor Bennet?- le cuestiono a su marido dándole unos ligeros golpecitos en el brazo para volverlo a concluir en la conversación -haga entrar en razón a su insensata hija. Porque si esta situación sigue igual, tenga por seguro que solo tendré cuatro hijas cuando la tarde termine.

-Si me permite interrumpirla señora Bennet- fue la voz serena de Fitzwilliam la que invadió el lugar, volviendo a crear una especie de mutismo en la habitación por algunos segundos; provocando que más de uno lo mirada intrigado por su inusual participación en la discusión -es mi deseo y el de Elizabeth dotar a las tres señoritas Bennet con una cantidad de tres mil libras a cada una. Con la intención de facilitar su búsqueda de matrimonio en el futuro.

-Señor Darcy, es tan amable de su parte…- y por si fuera posible, la señora Bennet se quedó sin más palabras que decir mientras contemplaba maravillada a su yerno. Porque tres mil libras para cada una de sus hijas solteras era más de lo hubiera soñado en la vida.

-Creo que tengo que declinar su noble gesto- le dijo el señor Bennet. Y aunque agradecía la ayuda del señor Darcy, su honradez le decía que estaban sobrepasándose con el marido de su hija -tres mil libras para cada una de mis hijas menores es demasiado. Aun de su parte.

-Para mí no es demasiado dotar a tan…- Fitzwilliam se quedó pensativo por algunos segundos, buscando el mejor cumplido que su mente pudiera concebir hacia las tres hijas menores del matrimonio Bennet; ya que para él, se había casado de la hermana con más cerebro y belleza de toda la familia -singulares señoritas; además, ahora somos familia y no veo ningún motivo para no hacerlo.

-Ya ve señor Bennet; el señor Darcy es el único sensato del salón en estos momentos. Ya te lo decía yo Lizzie… - les comento la señora Bennet volteando a ver a su segunda hija, ya que por ahora podía seguir llamándola "hija" después de la grata noticia de su marido -tu matrimonio sería el más beneficioso para la familia.

-Mamá, podemos dejar los comentarios sobre mi matrimonio para otra ocasión; lo importante en estos momentos es el futuro de Lydia- le dijo Elizabeth tratando de parar las palabras irracionales que salía de la boca de su madre; aunque en los veinte años que llevaba de vida sabía que sería más que imposible callarla.

-Oh Kitty, Mary. Tenemos que comprarles vestidos nuevos antes del baile- les dijo la señora Bennet a dos de sus hijas, prescindiendo del comentario de Elizabeth -y claro ir con la señora Long, se morirá de envida cuando le diga el grandioso dote de mis tres hijas menores. ¡Tres mil libras cada una!, esto lo tiene que saber todo Meryton.

Elizabeth se quedó en silencio, consciente de que no podía impedir la impetuosidad de su madre por la excelente noticia, dedicándole una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento a su esposo desde la otro lado de la habitación; mientras que Jane, que se encontraba a un lado de ella le susurraba un _"¿Qué es lo que le paso a tu marido?"_ en el oído; también sorprendida por la inusual benevolencia del señor Darcy.

-Creo que puedo adivinar sus pensamientos en este momento señor Darcy- le comento Caroline quedándose a solo un paso atrás de él; mientras seguía contemplando la ridícula escena que estaba recreando la señora Bennet en el elegante salón de su hermano. Y si no hubiera sido por el embarazo de su cuñada, los Bingley se encontrarían en estos momentos en la capital, lo bastante lejos para no convivir con la familia política de Charles por varios meses. Y ahora seguramente Darcy pensaba lo mismo que ella con respecto a los carentes modales de los Bennet.

-Yo diría que no Caroline- le explico Fitzwilliam sin voltear a verla, aun abstraído hacia un punto específico en la habitación.

-Entonces deje que lo asombre- le dijo Caroline con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro. Ya que suponía que la expresión seria y absorta de Darcy se debía a la escena provocada por la familia Bennet, la cual ni ella misma había soportado en los meses que llevaba en Netherfield -seguramente está pensando en lo intolerantes que son los Bennet. Y no lo juzgo, nada más terrible que tener a una cuñada sin honor y una suegra insoportable.

-Ahora si se equivoca Caroline. Lo que asalta en mi mente en estos momentos es algo mucho más agradable- le comento Fitzwilliam mientras observaba a Elizabeth reír discretamente por algo que le había dicho Jane Bingley en el oído -meditaba sobre el placer de ver un par de bellos ojos en el rostro de una hermosa joven- le explico al final, admitiendo que no había nada más maravilloso en el mundo para él que ver a Elizabeth feliz; ya que cada vez que se encontraba con su familia había un brillo inigualable en sus bellos ojos castaños.

-¿Y puedo preguntar de quien son los ojos que han inspirado tales reflexiones?- le cuestiono Caroline asombrada por sus palabras; aun sin sospechar de quien hablaba.

-Los de Elizabeth Darcy- le aclaro él segundos después, sin poder retirar su mirada de su esposa; consciente de que cuando ella se encontraba en la misma habitación sus ojos la seguían.

-¿Los de Elizabeth Darcy?- le cuestiono Caroline con una voz maliciosa; sin ocultar su recelo por su respuesta. Aun sin comprender como un caballero como lo era Darcy había decidido casarse con una joven como Elizabeth, la cual no deslumbraba ni en belleza ni carisma; en resumen, solo era una mujer promedio sin ninguna virtud destacable para ser nombrada como "la señora Darcy".

-Aun no salgo de mi asombro, pensaba que tenerla todos los días provocaría en usted un aburrimiento hacia ella– le comento Caroline finalmente, tratando de infamar en contra de Elizabeth; aun sin entender como un hombre como Darcy se había casado con una mujer tan inapetente como ella.

-En eso también se equivoca- le explico Fitzwilliam sin modificar su opinión sobre su esposa ante las mezquinas palabras de Caroline -lo único que ha provocado mi matrimonio con Elizabeth en estos últimos meses es una creciente admiración hacia ella.

Elizabeth voltio hacia Fitzwilliam cuando se percató de su mirada sobre ella; observando cómo se alejaba Caroline de él con una mueca de desaire en el rostro; _"¿De que habían estado hablando?"_, se preguntó Lizzie con curiosidad. Además, estaba claro que cuando tuviera la oportunidad de estar a solas con su marido habían otras cosas que quería cuestionarle; primero que nada, el por qué no le había dicho que tenía planeado darle un dote a sus hermanas menores. Asimismo, también quería saber que había hecho con Wickham antes de partir de Londres. Y lo que más importante para ella, cuál era la razón por la que sonreía tanto.

Porque aquella deslumbrante sonrisa debería tener una razón; y Elizabeth esperaba formar parte de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

Hola yo de nuevo por aquí. Espero que este capítulo les gustara, fue un poco más tranquilo que los demás; y se podría decir que es un capítulo extra antes de seguir con la trama de la historia. Ya que todavía falta saber que pasara con Wickham y con Lydia; y claro con el matrimonio Darcy.

Alguien recuerda esta conversación entre Caroline y Darcy (¿?), a mí me gusto tanto en el libro como en la serie de la BBC (La acabo de ver por enésima vez, y aunque me encanto la actuación de Colin Firth, me quedo con los ojos azules de Matthew Macfadyen XD), así que tuve que ponerla en la historia.

Quiero agradecer a los que me han dejado sus comentarios en cada capítulo, ya que en esta historia en específico sus opiniones me sirven de inspiración para seguir escribiéndola:

**Haydea princess of Janina**: Gracias por seguir comentando ;). Me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior te gustara, como veras por fin se están arreglando las cosas entre ellos; ahora solo queda solucionar algunos problemas para ser plenamente felices. Y sí, soy del norte de México y casi todos los años nieva en invierno, y aunque me encanta como se ve la nieve en la ciudad, el frio no es tan agradable XD. Gracias por seguir leyendo, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**PettySwett:** Gracias por animarte a escribir. Como veras la historia va madurando poco a poco al igual que los protagonistas; ahora quiero enfocarme en el matrimonio Darcy y cómo van a solucionar los problemas que aún quedan. Espero que la historia te sigua gustando, te mando un fuerte abrazo desde donde te encuentres.

**Renny Black**: Te agradezco por seguir comentando; he estado actualizando más seguido por las vacaciones, aunque ya el lunes entro de nuevo a la universidad, así que solo espero tener algo de tiempo para seguir subiendo capítulos. Me alegra que este gustando la historia; ahora para nuestros protagonistas les queda solucionar algunos problemas, entre ellos esta Wickham, del cual aún falta algunas cosas por conocerle. Gracias por seguir leyendo, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Molita:** Te agradezco tu apoyo hacia la historia ;). Y descarte la idea del matrimonio entre Lydia y Wickham más que nada porque sería siempre una piedra en el camino para Elizabeth. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo de que Lydia tiene que madurar y asumir las consecuencias, aunque creo que aun falta tiempo para eso. Espero que la historia te sigua gustando, ahora mas que nada quiero enfocarme en el matrimonio de los protagonistas. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Marilu:** Gracias por comentar ;). Me alegra que te gustaría el capítulo anterior, y si ya por fin nuestros protagonistas declararon sus sentimientos por el otro. Y has acertado en tu comentario que a Wickham aún le hace falta pagar por sus acciones, y claro que Darcy se encargara de ello en el futuro. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Trini:** ¡Hola!, te agradezco que me dedicaras un poco de tu tiempo para darme tu opinión de la historia, siempre es agradable saber que hay alguien del otro lado de la pantalla que le gusta lo que uno escribe. Y con respecto al apellido "Mustang", lo tome de un personaje de anime; aunque si he escuchado de la banda de rock que mencionaste (me encanta el rock, aunque como vivo cerca de EUA escucho mas en ingles que en español). Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Vegetable lov3r**: Gracias por seguir comentado. Y creo que a las dos nos gustan los buenos villanos, que aunque los odiamos durante el climax de la historia, sin ellos no sería tan emocionante XD. Y con respecto a tu pregunta de que si Wickham hará de la suyas nuevamente, lo único que te puedo decir es que aun le queda alguna otra aparición en la historia. Mientras, como tu bien escribiste, hay que buscarle un marido a Lydia, para que al menos deje de "meter la pata" :P. Te mando un fuerte abrazo a ti también.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	19. Perdiendo el Aliento

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe**-

**Summary**: Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 19. Perdiendo el Aliento-**

Después de dos semanas desde su llegada a Hertfordshire, Elizabeth Darcy aún se encontraba alojándose en la finca de Netherfield Park, acompañando a su familia a un sinfín de reuniones y bailes por todo en condado; dado que las esperanzas de encontrar marido para sus tres hijas solteras habían revivido en su madre.

Y esta noche, la señora Bennet había convencido a los Bingley de realizar una "pequeña reunión" en su mansión, donde asistirían más de una docena caballeros solteros; los cuales se encontraban en su lista de posibles pretendientes para sus tres hijas menores. No obstante, también tuvo que invitar a varias mujeres para igualar el numero inusual de hombres en la velada; aunque se esmeró por buscar damas que estuvieran casadas o de menor belleza que las señoritas Bennet, con el propósito de que toda la atención cayera sobre sus hijas.

Y Elizabeth esperaba pasar una velada amena; sin embargo, había un nombre en la lista de su madre que le provocaba cierta inquietud.

El oficial Denny era uno de los invitados de esta noche, el cual desde hace unos meses había estado rodando a su hermana Catherine; y hace unos días atrás el militar había manifestado su clara intención de cortejarla públicamente.

-Elizabeth, nos están esperando- le comento Darcy entrando a la habitación en donde se encontraba su esposa. Él se había vestido para la reunión de esta noche en el cuarto contiguo; esperando más de media hora afuera de la alcoba a que Elizabeth estuviera lista para bajar juntos.

-¿Cómo me veo?- Lizzie le pregunto dándose vuelta para que él la contemplara mejor; esperando que las dos horas que había permanecido frente al espejo no fueran en vano. Había elegido para la ocasión un elegante vestido de muselina azul con corte inglés, con un sutil escote enfrente; además, Jane la había ayudado a peinarse y maquillarse por poco más de una hora.

"_Divinamente hermosa" _eran las palabras que cruzaron por la mente Fitzwilliam desde que la vio hace unos instantes; reconociendo que el color azul quedaba perfectamente en el cuerpo de su mujer –Me podre celoso si te arreglaste tanto para otra persona- le comento él enarcando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

-Oh no, es solo que….- Lizzie se quedó callada por algunos segundos; y a decir verdad ni ella misma sabia porque se había esmerado tanto para arreglarse esta noche. Tal vez, era para que el oficinal Denny comprobara que había cambiado; que ya no era aquella joven ingenia que se había enamorado de Wickham en el pasado. Y aunque a Elizabeth le costaba admitirlo, aun había algunas sombras de George en su mente –estoy un poco nerviosa, eso es todo.

-Y me podría explicar mi bella esposa, ¿por qué esta tan nerviosa?- le cuestiono Fitzwilliam acercándose a ella, tomándola de la cintura para encaminarla a la cama mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Y en realidad, era una pregunta a la cual Elizabeth no tenía la respuesta, ya que ni ella misma sabía por qué se encontraba tan nerviosa por la presencia de aquel militar en la velada; él no era Wickham, pero involuntariamente se lo recordaba.

-Mi madre ha invitado a varios caballeros como posibles pretendientes para Mary y Kitty- le contesto Lizzie finalmente, tratando de sonar tranquila ante su marido -y es mi deber como su hermana mayor velar por su futuro.

-Aun así, no tienes que estar pendiente de ellas todo el tiempo- le explico Fitzwilliam ayudándola para que tomara asiento en la cama que ambos compartían -no es solo tu responsabilidad Elizabeth.

-Pero, ¿y si a Kitty le pasa lo mismo que a Lydia?- le declaro Lizzie sin ocultar su verdadera preocupación por Catherine. El oficinal Denny era amigo del ex Teniente Wickham; lo que provocaba en Elizabeth una intranquilidad por un posible compromiso entre él y Kitty –no me lo perdonaría nunca.

-No va a pasar lo mismo- le aseguro Darcy dándole un corto beso en los labios antes de continuar -confía en mí.

-No sé como puedes estar tan seguro de todo- le cuestiono Lizzie dejando escapar una leve risa, regresándole el beso. Fitzwilliam tenía el don de tranquilizarla aun en las peores situaciones; ya que eran sus palabras y sus caricias las que provocaban cierta serenidad en ella.

-¿Te parece si faltamos a la velada de tu madre esta vez?- le sugirió él volviendo a invadir sus labios, solo que esta vez con más intensidad; bajando lentamente hasta su cuello. Estaba cansado de compartir a su esposa con su familia política; además, llevaban asistiendo a un sin número de reuniones y bailes desde su arribó a Hertfordshire, por lo que ya había olvidado la última vez que se había ido temprano a la cama con Elizabeth.

-No has dicho que nos están esperando- le comento Lizzie dejando escapar un breve suspiro.

-Así es, sin embargo, no es a ti a la que le están buscando marido- le explico Fitzwilliam inclinándose más hacia su joven esposa; y aunque el vestido le quedaba de maravilla, deseaba quitárselo en estos momentos para seguir su camino por su piel expuesta.

-Pero todo el mundo se dará cuenta de nuestra ausencia- le dijo Lizzie tratando de sonar escandalizada; aunque no podía negar que la idea de permanecer en la habitación junto a él era demasiado tentadora.

-No importa- Fitzwilliam volvió a dominar sus labios, provocando que lentamente Elizabeth fuera descendiendo en la cama; sin embargo, ella lo detuvo antes de tumbarla por completo, mirándolo con desaprobación –bien, bajaremos.

-Te prometo fingir un dolor de cabeza en una hora para desaparecer del salón juntos- le comento Lizzie mientras era ayudada por su marido para abandonar la cama.

-Entonces, esperare ansioso toda una hora- Fitzwilliam la tomo de la mano para salir de la habitación; encaminándose por los pasillos de la mansión de los Bingley hacia las escaleras principales, donde ya se escuchaba el cotilleo de los invitados desde el piso inferior.

Elizabeth se colgó del brazo de su marido para entrar a la elegante sala donde todos se reunían; siendo recibida por más de un par de ojos curiosos y varias reverencias por parte de los caballeros. Tenía que reconocer que el selecto grupo de invitados que eligió su madre en esta ocasión había sido perfecto, ya que el ambiente era muy ameno y agradable; además, la pequeña orquesta situada en una de las esquinas del salón, le daba un toque alegre a la reunión.

Y después de unos minutos el baile empezó. Catherine ya se encontraba en el centro de la pista, acompañada por uno de los caballeros elegidos por la señora Bennet. Y al verla bailar tan alegremente, Elizabeth recordó como en las últimas semanas Kitty había cambiado drásticamente al ya no ser influenciada por el mal comportamiento de Lydia; apreciando en ella un carácter más amable y perspicaz. Además, en una ocasión le había confesado a Lizzie que era su modelo a seguir, ya que admiraba la mujer en la que se había convertido.

-Señorita Elizabeth- le saludo un caballero inesperadamente; dedicándole una marcada inclinación –es un verdadero placer volver a verla.

-El placer es mío oficial, aunque ahora soy la señora Darcy- le aclaro Lizzie forzada a regresarle el gesto. Se había quedado sola, luego de que su hermana Jane la dejo para seguir atendiendo a los invitados, y Fitzwilliam acompañara a Charles para saludar a unos viejos amigos.

-Discúlpeme, ha sido la costumbre la que hablo por mí- le aseguro él con franqueza; mientras le tendía la mano para llevarla a un lugar mas privado para conversar–la señorita Catherine me ha dicho que desea que obtenga su aprobación para formalizar nuestro compromiso.

-No crea que soy de las hermanas que eligen el marido de las menores- le comento Lizzie dejándose llevar hacia una de las esquinas del salón, donde el número de invitados era mucho menor -solo espero que sus intenciones sean honorables con Catherine.

-Siempre lo han sido- le aseguro Denny con una afable sonrisa en el rostro –espero que no piense que mi interés por su hermana surgió por su inesperado dote.

-Bueno, no sería el único- le explico Lizzie, solo que esta vez estuvo más segura al momento de contestarle.

-Entonces déjeme decirle que para mí el dinero no es de mucha importancia; y ya hubiera cambiado de profesión de serlo- le comento el militar sosteniendo su sonrisa; provocando que Elizabeth inexplicablemente confiara en sus palabras.

Y durante algunos minutos un denso silencio los invadió, mientras observaban atentamente a Kitty bailar con otro de los caballeros de la lista de la señora Bennet. Al parecer, pensó Lizzie, Denny era un pretendiente adecuado para su hermana; era apuesto y ágil al hablar, además con una carrera militar establecida.

-Él si la amaba- le comento Denny con una voz estoica, rompiendo en silencio entre ambos; cambiando completamente de tema, a tal grado que Elizabeth lo observo confundida por su inesperado comentario -Wickham, estaba enamorado de usted.

-Espero que no hable de aquel hombre con la intención de salvar su honor- le dijo Elizabeth aun sin entender por qué el oficial había cambiado de tema tan radicalmente.

-No, créame que no lo digo para que lo perdone por lo que ha hecho, pero he de decirle que hay ocasiones en que un hombre se vuelve loco por amar tanto a algo o a alguien- le explico Denny haciendo un examen rápido con la mirada hacia el rededor, comprobando que nadie los escuchaba -y Wickham, estaba endemoniadamente enamorado del dinero y de usted.

Al escuchar sus palabras Elizabeth sintió como perdía el aliento. Era lo menos esperaba saber con respecto George; había pensado después de su discusión con él en Londres que nunca la había amado; que era solo era un capricho en vez de amor lo que sentía por ella.

-¿Se siente usted bien?- le pregunto el oficinal al ver una cierta palidez el rostro de la señora Darcy; tomándola del brazo para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio.

-Sí, no se preocupe- Lizzie le mintió, ya que había experimentado un fuerte dolor de cabeza el cual desaprecio tan rápido como había llegado -estoy un poco cansada es todo.

-Espero no haberla molestado con mi conversación- le comento Denny con una evidente culpabilidad en su voz -pensé que quería saber…

- Creo que Catherine lo espera para el siguiente baile- le dijo Elizabeth cambiando nuevamente de tema, al ver como su hermana Kitty los observaba con curiosidad; seguramente esperando obtener su consentimiento con respecto al oficial Denny –y ya sabe que no debe hacer esperar a una dama.

-En eso tiene usted razón- le dijo él tomando su mano para depositar un casto beso en su muñeca; tratando de disculparse por su comentario anterior; sin embargo, una mirada de reprensión por parte de Lizzie le dijo que no lo hiciera –con su permiso.

-Y bien, ¿qué tal el oficinal Denny?- le cuestiono Fitzwilliam momentos después, acercándose a su esposa al ver como el oficial se alejaba de ella. Los había estado observado desde el otro lado del salón, percatándose que en un punto de la conversación entre ambos las palabras del militar habían provocado en Elizabeth un pequeño sobresalto.

-Podría funcionar- le respondió Lizzie con un tono pensativo; y aunque sus últimos comentarios la habían dejado intranquila, seguía pensado que el oficial Denny era un buen hombre para su hermana.

-Solo espero que estés hablando de tu hermana Catherine- le confeso Fitzwilliam con una toque de recelo en su voz. Y aunque era algo ilógico pensar que Elizabeth pudiera concentrarse en otro hombre, Darcy estaba intrigado por lo que el oficial Denny había provocado en su esposa minutos atrás.

-¿Quién, si no?- Lizzie lo miro confundida por sus palabras; ya que era evidente para todos la atracción del oficial Denny por su hermana -no me digas que estas celoso.

-En mi defensa, hay más de una docena de miradas masculinas que llevan viéndote toda la velada-le explico Fitzwilliam amparándose. Estaba claro, que Elizabeth había deslumbrado más que todas sus hermanas esta noche, por lo que no pasó desapercibida por la mayoría de los caballeros en el salón -así que tengo motivos para estarlo.

-Solo espero que tu también te encuentres en el grupo- le comento Lizzie dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa; reconociendo que su marido se veía encantador cada vez que la celaba, aun sin tener ningún motivo aparente para hacerlo.

-Damas y caballeros, _"The Last Dance_"- anuncio el vocero de la orquesta, seguido de un centenar de aplausos por parte de los invitados, los cuales estaban ansiosos por la siguiente pieza de baile.

-¿No piensas invitarme a bailar?- le cuestiono Lizzie a su marido segundos después; al ver como las parejas empezaban a formarse en el centro del salón. Además, la pieza que iban a tocar era una de sus favoritas desde niña; por lo que realmente deseaba bailar en esta ocasión.

-Si no tengo otra alternativa…- le comento Fitzwilliam con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro; y no era ningún secreto que el baile no era una de sus actividades favoritas. Sin embargo, desde que se había casado siempre trataba de complacer a Elizabeth con dos o tres bailes por velada.

-También puedo buscar otra pareja- le dijo Lizzie esperando que sus palabras tuvieran el efecto deseado en él.

-Eso nunca- le declaro Fitzwilliam con un toque de recelo en su voz, perdiendo el aliento por la encantadora sonrisa que le dedicaba su esposa -¿Bailarías conmigo, Elizabeth?

**-0-**

* * *

><p>Hola yo de nuevo por aquí. Disculpen la demora, fue un agotador inicio de clases para mí (de hecho subí este capítulo desde mi laboratorio, a escondidas XD).<p>

¿Alguien recuerda al oficial Denny?, es uno de los militares que llega con Wickham para pasar el invierno en Meryton. Quise agregarlo a la historia, aunque no piensen mal, mi objetivo todavía es centrarme en el matrimonio Darcy. Y de hecho este capítulo desencadena el siguiente; así que no dejen de leer, estoy segura que a muchas les gustara la trama del siguiente capítulo ;)

"The Last Dance" es la pieza musical que sale en la mini-serie de Emma del 2009, en el baile entre Emma y Mr. Knightley, es muy bonita, por si quieren escucharla :D

Quiero agradecer a las personas que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos: a **SosoLdzmilRayitas y Datyi.**

Y a los que dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por sus palabras; les mando a todos un fuerte abrazo tipo oso ;):

**Molita**: Gracias por seguir leyendo, la verdad me gusta recibir tus certeros comentarios. Y de hecho, ahora quiero enfocarme en Lizzie y Darcy, y aunque este capítulo pareciera que quiero complicar más las cosas, la verdad es que no, y ya te darás cuenta en el siguiente actualización. Y si, ya entre a la universidad desde la semana pasada, y he estado algo ocupada, pero me di una escapadita para actualizar jeje.

**PettySwett:** gracias por seguir comentando. Me alegro que te guste la historia, y ahora que se están empezando a resolver los problemas entre los protagonista, quiero empezar a enfocarme en su matrimonio, aunque quiero hacerlo poco a poco. Así que espera más de ellos en las siguientes actualizaciones, gracias por escribir.

**Imaginandohistorias:** ¡Hola!, es bueno volver a saber de ti, ya que aún tengo la esperanza de leer otra de tus historias ;). Y con respecto a la ironía, creo que veces incorporo algo de mi propio sarcasmo en los protagonistas, sobre todo a Mr. Darcy XD. Así que no te extrañe toparte con más frases irónicas por la historia. Gracias por leer.

**Renny Black**: Muchas gracias por seguir comentando. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y si la relación entre Lizzie y Darcy va mejorando poco a poco. Aunque aún queda alguno que otro problema por resolver, te aseguro que los siguientes capítulos te gustaran (o al menos eso espero XD). Gracias por escribir.

**Vegetable lov3r:** No hay nada más agradable que leer un extenso review; ya que el objetivo de subir historias en esta página es el intercambio de opiniones entre el escritor y los lectores; y yo siempre trato de dejar mi comentario a todo lo que leo. Y tengo que darte la razón con respecto a Kitty, a mí también me parece que no recibe la merecida atención de sus padres por la presencia Jane, Lizzie y Lydia; así que quiero hacerle algo de justicia, dándole "un final feliz" al término de esta historia. Y no sabía que también eras norteña; ¿vives en la costa?, porque se me hace raro que no nieva por dónde vives. Gracias por escribir.

**Arolin Alcantara**: ¡Hola!, me alegra saber de ti otra vez; espero que te encuentres bien ;). La verdad es que no se puede evitar imaginarse un hombre perfecto cuando se escribe una historia, aunque no se puede hacer nada más con un personaje como Mr. Darcy, ya que Jane Austen lo ha hecho perfectamente bien :P. Gracias por escribir, espero seguir sabiendo de ti.

Sin nada más que decir me despido, gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	20. Todo lo que Necesito

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe**-

**Summary**: Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 20. Todo lo que Necesito-**

Fitzwilliam Darcy llevaba más de una hora caminando de un lado a otro en la elegante sala de la finca de Netherfield Park; mientras cinco pares de ojos lo veían ir y venir por el centro de la habitación.

Esta misma mañana, Elizabeth le había contado sobre su conversación con el oficial Denny, y él simplemente había enloquecido de rabia y celos, _"¿cómo se atrevía aquel hombre a mencionar el nombre de Wickham enfrente de su esposa?"; _se dijo mentalmente Fitzwilliam mientras volvía a dar otra vuelta por la habitación, siendo observado con una mezcla de miedo y desdén por parte de Catherine Bennet, la cual permanecía al lado de su madre con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Por qué tardara tanto el medico?- pregunto la señora Bennet desde su asiento, agitando su abanico como signo de angustia por no tener noticias nuevas -lleva más de una hora arriba.

-No te impacientes querida, el doctor sabe lo que hace- le explico el señor Bennet tratando de sonar tranquilo; sin embargo, se podía percibir un toque de preocupación en su voz.

Fitzwillliam dejó escapar un ligero bufido de desesperación, volviendo a contemplar las escaleras principales de la residencia; rogándole al cielo que una de las criadas de la casa apareciera por ellas con buenas noticias sobre la salud de su esposa.

-No se preocupe señor Darcy- le dijo el señor Bennet con condescendencia, dedicándole una sonrisa apagada –Lizzie siempre ha sido la más fuerte de las cincos.

Fitzwilliam le regreso gesto con una sonrisa débil, mientras se pasaba ambas manos por su cabello. Tal vez, pensó, había sido demasiado rudo con el oficial Denny cuando se lo encontró en el jardín de la finca de los Bingley esta misma mañana, descargando toda su rabia contenía por varios meses en el pobre hombre; el cual no tuvo tiempo para defenderse cuando le remato el primer golpe en la cara, ante los ojos de Catherine Bennet.

"_Se ha vuelto usted loco",_ fueron las palabras de la joven cuando lo vio golpear a su futuro prometido; observando con horror como Denny se dejaba propinar cada uno de los golpes, sin defenderse ni contraatacar.

Fitzwilliam no recordaba perfectamente los minutos siguientes, aun cegado por la ira, mientras seguía remetiendo contra el militar. Y momentos después fue retenido por la espalda por su amigo Charles, el cual tardo varios segundos en inmovilizarlo por completo.

Sin embargo, no fue Bingley el que logro detenerlo; si no fue la mirada de consternación y decepción de Elizabeth lo que consiguió paralizarlo.

Y lo que siguiente que recordaba su mente era como su mujer caía estrepitosamente contra el suelo justo enfrente a sus ojos.

-Mary, dile a la sirvienta que nos traiga un poco más té- le pidió la señora Bennet a una de sus hijas; al percatarse que la tetera se había quedado vacía. Volviendo a agitar su abanico para tratar mitigar su nerviosismo por la situación -si no tomo otra taza de té pronto, no podre controlar mis pobres nervios.

Fitzwilliam observo como Mary Bennet salía del salón, y nuevamente el lugar se quedó en silencio.

Y la verdad era que desde varios días atrás la salud de Elizabeth se había mermado lentamente. Siempre la veía con bastante sueño durante el día; sin embargo, solo podía dormir un par de horas en las noches, y Fitzwilliam lo sabía porque a veces la encontraba despierta a la mitad de la noche, leyendo un libro o con la mirada fija hacia la nada; argumentando que aunque se sentía cansada no podía dormir por más de tres horas seguidas. No obstante, lo que más le preocupara era su fatiga durante todo el día, y también había notado que apenas tocaba las comidas. Y el conjunto de todos aquellos malestares a Darcy no le gustaba en absoluto, temiendo que sucediera lo peor.

-…. Mamá tengo que saber cómo se encuentra, casi lo mata- fue lo que logro escuchar de los labios de Catherine, mientras le rogaba a su madre que la dejara marchar a Meryton para preguntar sobre el estado del oficial Denny.

-El oficial Denny se encuentra bien- les explico Charles a todos en la sala, tratando de disminuir la angustia de su cuñada –mande a uno de mis criados para que le buscara un médico lo antes posibles; pero se veía bien como se fue.

Darcy le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento a su amigo, mientras contemplaba como la joven Bennet le murmuraba algo a su madre, seguramente aun molesta con él por "casi matar" a su pretendiente.

Fitzwilliam se pasó la mano derecha por su cabello nuevamente. _"No",_ se dijo mentalmente, _"jamás se lo perdonaría si algo le pasaba a Elizabeth por su culpa";_ inconscientemente la había descuidado las últimas semanas, dejando que se ocupara de sus hermanas en su estancia en Hertfordshire. Y toda combinación de malestares se debía al estrés por ser "la encargada", según la señora Bennet, de velar por el futuro de sus tres hermanas menores.

-Señor Darcy- la voz de una de las criadas lo saco de sus pensamientos -el doctor quiere hablar con usted.

-¿Sabe algo sobre mi querida hija?- le cuestiono la señora Bennet a la sirvienta; deseando tener alguna noticia sobre Lizzie.

-Lo siento, solo me mandaron para dar el recado- le respondió la sirvienta a la señora, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia él -señor, el doctor lo espera en la habitación de su esposa.

-Claro…- Fitzwilliam se quedó estático por algunos segundos, sintiendo que era observado por todos en la habitación -iré enseguida.

Fitzwilliam abandono la sala en silencio, tardando solo unos minutos en subir las escaleras y guiarse por los pasillos directo a la habitación que compartía con Elizabeth en Netherfield Park, encontrándose con Jane Bingley en el camino.

-Señor Darcy- le saludo Jane cuando lo vio, dedicándole una tenue sonrisa al observar algo de intranquilidad en el rostro de su cuñado –no se preocupe, Lizzie se encuentra bien- le explico dejando solo enfrente de la puerta.

Darcy respiro profundamente al entrar a la habitación, mientras sus ojos la buscaron rápidamente.

Encontró a Elizabeth en la cama, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la temperatura y con el cabello suelto; y Fitzwiliam pensó que se vía absolutamente hermosa y dedicada.

-Tengo que felicitarlo señor Darcy- la grave voz del doctor lo saco de su contemplación; hablándole desde el otro lado de la habitación -su esposa está embarazada.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo doctor?- le cuestiono Fitzwilliam con una expresión de perplejidad en su rostro; levantando ambas cejas, demostrando su asombro por las inesperadas palabras del caballero.

Y luego volvió a mirar a Elizabeth, la cual solo lo observo en silencio analizando su reacción por la noticia.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?- se preguntó Darcy a sí mismo; sin embargo, seguramente lo dijo en voz alta por que la expresión de su esposa cambio, y el doctor lo miro confundido.

-Señor Darcy, no creo que tenga que explicarle como se hacen los bebés- le comento el hombre con un toque de ironía en su voz.

-No, es solo que es demasiado pronto- le explico Fitzwilliam estático en su sitio; sin estar aún plenamente consiente de lo que acaba de escuchar por parte del médico_. "Elizabeth estaba embarazada",_ se dijo mentalmente mientras volvía a observar con evidente curiosidad a mujer; cuestionándose como no lo había notado antes.

-Bueno, llevan cinco meses de matrimonio- le aclaro el doctor guardando lentamente sus objetos en sus maletín -es el tiempo suficiente para un embarazo; además, la señora Bingley tiene el mismo tiempo de casada y tiene ya cuatro meses de gestación.

Se hizo un silencio entre los tres. Y Lizzie solo le dedico una sonrisa alegre, ya que muy seguramente se estaba divirtiendo por su desconcierto por la inesperada noticia.

-Según me contado su señora- continuo el doctor -no tiene mucho apetito y se siente demasiado cansada durante todo el día. Ahora tiene algo de fiebre, así que tengo que pedirle que se encargue de que no tenga ninguna preocupación en los siguientes meses. Por el bien de su esposa y del bebé.

-Sí, me encargare de eso- Fitzwilliam le contestó al médico de manera automática y distante, aun absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

-Entonces si ya no hay más preguntas me retiro- se despido el hombre tomando su sombrero, dirigiéndose a la puerta –con su permiso.

Fitzwilliam lo escucho pero no dijo nada, manteniéndose todavía en el mismo lugar.

-Gracias por todo doctor- le agradeció Elizabeth despidiendo al caballero, el cual les dedico una ligera reverencia a ambos antes del salir de la habitación.

Lizzie miro atentamente a su marido, esperando alguna palabra de alegría por parte de él -Fitzwilliam, ¿estás bien?.

-Sí, solo estoy algo sorprendido- le respondió él aun ausente. Comprendiendo finalmente que todo tenía sentido ahora que sabía que Elizabeth estaba embarazada; por lo que sus malestares pasados solo era signos esporádicos de su condición actual. Y Sin embargo, aún se sentía culpable por su comportamiento de esta mañana.

-¿Tu qué piensas que será, un niño o una niña?- le cuestiono Lizzie con una gran sonrisa, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Lo que sea estará bien para mí- le contesto Darcy dedicándole una gesto de vacilación por su pregunta. Ya que él apenas estaba asimilando la noticia sobre su embarazo, y Elizabeth ya estaba cuestionándose sobre el sexo del bebé.

-Fitzwiliam, enserió. ¿Te encuentras bien?- volvió a cuestionarle Elizabeth, al ver un toque de inseguridad en su marido.

-Es solo que no esperaba que sucediera tan rápido- le explicó Fitzwilliam arrodillándose a un lado de la cama cerca de su esposa; mientras le tomaba ambas manos y entrelazaba sus dedos a los de ella –quería tenerte un par de meses más solo para mí.

-Yo tampoco lo esperaba- le aseguro Lizzie aun con las mejillas enrojecidas por la fiebre –solo espero que no te importe compartirme con tu propio hijo.

-Por supuesto que no- le aclaro Darcy sonriendo finalmente.

-Creo que tengo que disculparme con el oficial Denny- le comento él segundos después, mientras mantenía su mano unida con la de Elizabeth.

-Tienes razón; no me quiero imaginar cómo quedo el pobre hombre después de la paliza que le diste. Además, también tienes que disculparte con Kitty- le dijo Lizzie recordando la escena entre su marido y el oficial horas atrás.

Jane le había contado a Lizzie, que el militar no protesto por la golpiza de Fitzwiliam, y hasta cierto modo dio a entender que se la merecía. Y nadie en su familia había entendió el extraño comportamiento de ambos. Sin embargo Elizabeth conocía la razón, por lo que no culpaba a su esposo por su arranque irracional de ira contra el oficial Denny.

-Creo que tu hermana piensa que estoy loco- le comento Fitzwilliam con una media sonrisa en los labios; recordando como la joven Bennet lo había estado mirando con miedo y aprensión. Y muy seguramente ahora su familia política pensaba que había enloquecido por su insólito comportamiento con el oficial.

-Yo no pienso que estés loco- le aseguró Lizzie acariciando su mejilla para transmitirle algo de consuelo –para mí, tu eres el único hombre con el cual podría ser completamente feliz.

-Elizabeth, siento mucho todo el dolor que te ha provocado mis celos y mi orgullo- le declaro Fitzwilliam tratando de disculparse con su esposa.

Lizzie negó con la cabeza antes de hablar –Yo siento que te lastimara mi confusión con respecto a mis sentimientos –le dijo ella, uniendo su frente con la de su marido –creo que lo dos hemos estado cometiendo muchos errores durante nuestro matrimonio.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo?- le cuestiono Fitzwilliam segundos después; aun con el irracional temor en su mente de perderla.

-Por supuesto que si- le respondió Elizabeth volviendo a acariciar su rostro, dedicándole otra sonrisa para calmar sus miedos –y ahora más que nunca no podrás deshacerte de mí –le confeso Lizzie con ilusión en su voz, la cual resultaba contagiosa para él –Te amo Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Darcy se acostó a su lado abrazándola con delicadeza, besando su frente en el proceso. Se sentía tan seguro por tenerla junto a él, percatándose como cada día la quería aún más. Dejando que sus temores se desvanecieran poco a poco en los brazos de Elizabeth.

-Te amo…- le murmuro él contra sus labios; sabiendo que Elizabeth era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

Hola que tal, yo de nuevo por aquí. Este capítulo ya lo tenía listo, así que me dije a mi misma que lo tenía que subir ahora, ya que no voy a tener nada de tiempo libre en lo que resta de la semana.

Tal vez, el principio del capítulo fue algo "diferente" a lo que suelo escribir, además de que ahora cambie de personaje, siendo Mr. Darcy el protagonista principal. Pero en lo personal a mí me gusto como quedo (un poco de drama y suspenso no le hace mal a nadie XD).

Escribí este capítulo mientras escuchaba "Stay With Me" y "I'm Not The Only One" de Sam Smith, lo cual me ayudo para describir los sentimientos de Mr. Darcy en este capítulo (muy buenas canciones se las recomiendo, aunque son de desamor).

Agradezco a **Molita** por su pronto comentario en el capítulo anterior, y sé que no deje mucho tiempo para comentar XD. Solo espero que la trama de la historia les esté gustando a todos ;).

Les mando un fuerte abrazo tipo oso a todos :D

Sin nada más que decir me despido, ya debería estar domida en estos momentos (maldito insomnio XD).

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang.**


	21. Nuestra Promesa

**-0-**

**-Hasta que el Amor se Acabe**-

**Summary**: Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 21. Nuestra Promesa-**

Fitzwilliam se había quedado dormido sentado en la cama matrimonial que compartía con Elizabeth en la finca de Netherfield Park; apoyado en el respaldo mientras mantenía entre sus brazos a su joven esposa.

La contemplo en silencio mientras todavía dormía, observando como su camisón se ceñía en la su cintura por su agarre; justo donde seguramente en algunos meses su abdomen aumentaría de tamaño por el embarazo.

Fitzwilliam se inclinó para besarla en la frente, y ella se movió entre las sabanas y sus brazos, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

― ¿Te he despertado? ―le cuestiono él con suavidad.

― No ―le respondo Lizzie volviendo a cerrar los ojos, con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios –desde hace rato que no estaba dormida; solo que no me moví porque me gusta estar en tus brazos.

Fitzwilliam sonrió instantáneamente ante el comentario de su mujer; atrayéndola más hacia él antes de hablar― ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

― Mucho mejor ―ella le contesto distraídamente, aun con la voz adormilada por el sueño.

― ¿Ya no te duele la cabeza? ―volvió a interrogarle, dispuesto a saber sobre el estado actual de salud de su esposa; aunque la fiebre en Elizabeth había disminuido con el pasar de las horas.

― Ya no, creo que dormir por toda la noche me hizo bien ―le comento Lizzie sintiéndose mucho mejor después de las horas de descanso; mientras que inconscientemente sus manos se dirigieron hacia su abdomen, donde su marido la tenía abrazada― ¿cuándo crees que se note?

― ¿Qué se note?―Fitzwilliam la miro confundido por su pregunta; sin saber a lo que se refería.

― El bebé, según el doctor tengo solo unas cuantas semanas de embarazo ―le explico Lizzie remembrando su conversación con el médico el día anterior. Los cambios físicos como el aumento de abdomen y de pechos empezarían después del cuarto mes; y Elizabeth ya trataba de buscar algún cambio en su cuerpo― a Jane ya se le nota como su abdomen está empezando a crecer; y me pregunto cuando me pasara lo mismo.

Darcy sonrió sutilmente al entender a lo que su esposa se refería, besándola en la mejilla antes de hablar― Elizabeth, creo que es demasiado pronto para que se note que estas embarazada ―le aclaro, atrayéndola más hacia él― sigues igual de hermosa como desde el primer día en que te vi; aunque si te he notado más delgada.

― Creo que se debe a que no he comido bien durante nuestra estancia en Netherfield ―le comento Lizzie recordando como su estómago había estado indispuesto en las últimas semanas; prácticamente no podía tolerar nada por las mañanas; y comía demasiado poco en la comida y en la cena.

― Eso va a cambiar de ahora en adelante ―le aseguro Fitzwilliam con determinación en sus palabras. Ahora con el embarazo de Elizabeth estaría las veinticuatros horas del día vigilándola, simplemente no volvería a permitir que pasara lo de ayer― me encargare de que termines tu plato en todas a las comidas.

― Lo que usted diga mi señor ―Lizzie le dedico una tenue sonrisa a su marido; la cual desapareció instantes después― me siento un poco culpable ―le declaro con una mirada de culpabilidad― todos se preocuparon por mi ayer.

―Y así fue, sin embargo, al saber que estabas embarazada toda tu familia se alegró por la noticia ―le explico Darcy acariciando su cabello y besándola en la parte superior de la cabeza.

― ¿Y tú? ― le cuestiono Lizzie con evidente curiosidad en su voz. El día anterior no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para preguntarle a Fitzwilliam su opinión sobre su inesperado embarazo; ya que seguramente sería un cambio radical en su matrimonio― ¿te gusta la idea de ser padre?

― Es lo segundo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida ―respondió Darcy, dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro cuando su mujer lo miro sorprendida por sus palabras― lo primero fue casarme contigo.

Elizabeth le dedico un tierno beso en los labios mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en sus brazos.

Fitzwilliam había mantenido sus dudas en su cabeza durante meses; negándose a si mismo sus evidentes celos por pensar que no era el único hombre en la mente de su esposa. Sin embargo ahora lo entendía, sabía que era el único dueño del cariño de Elizabeth; y eso involuntariamente aumentaba su orgullo masculino.

― Hicimos una promesa el día de nuestra boda, ¿lo recuerdas? ―le comento Darcy minutos después, aun con su esposa en sus brazos; recordado los votos que ambos habían hecho frente al altar meses atrás― yo te amaría y te cuidaría hasta el final de mi días ―le explico, contemplando su sortija que se mantenía en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda, la cual constataba su unión con Elizabeth― y tú ya has cumplido tu promesa por hacerle el hombre más feliz del mundo.

― Ahora si te has vuelto loco ―le dijo Lizzie volteándose para abrazar por completo a su marido; observándolo directamente a los ojos sin poder evitar dedicarle una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que el imponente y taciturno Fitzwilliam Darcy le expresaba su amor tan abiertamente; y sin embargo a Elizabeth le gustaba, le encantaba el tipo de hombre en que se estaba convirtiendo― pero así me gustas más.

Darcy le regreso la sonrisa mientras la tomaba de nuevo entre sus brazos para acurrucarla en su dorso; comenzando a acariciarla tiernamente para que ella estuviera convencida de sus palabras. Porque amarla era poco en él, simplemente la necesitaba para poder seguir viviendo.

― ¿Qué hora es? ―le pregunto Lizzie consiente de que habían permanecido más de la hora habitual en la alcoba.

― Tarde ―le susurro él en el oído.

― ¿Qué tan tarde? ―volvió a cuestionarle Elizabeth al ver por la ventaba como el sol casi alcanzaba el punto máximo― no me digas que me he dormido todo el día.

― No ―le respondió Fitzwilliam segundos después― son las once como mucho, y de seguro que ya desayudaron los demás.

― Tenemos que bajar. Quiero hablar con Kitty, recuerda que aún le debemos una disculpa por lo sucedido con el oficial Denny― Lizzie le murmuro sobre su pecho, frotando su mejilla contra la camisa blanca de su marido; la cual no se había quitado para dormir.

― Esta bien ―le dijo Fitzwilliam volviendo a depositar su mano sobre el abdomen de su mujer; acariciándola suevamente con movimientos circulares mientras hablaba― pero, ¿por qué no nos esperamos a la hora de la comida para hacerlo?

Elizabeth acepto y ambos permanecieron en la cama por una hora más. Levantándose solamente cuando una de las sirvientas llamo a la puerta; con un poco de agua caliente para que los dos se asearan. Lizzie se vistió con un vestido liviano color verde, dejando su cabello ligeramente suelto con una media cola.

Por su parte Darcy se puso una camisa y pantalones nuevos, tomando su chaleco y chaqueta del respaldo de una de las sillas de la habitación, terminando por atar una corbata oscura en su cuello.

Cuando salieron de la habitación Fitzwilliam la tomo de la mano, dejando el convencionalismo de ir del brazo por esta vez; encaminándose lentamente hacia la planta inferior de la mansión. Encontrándose minutos después con la mitad de la familia Bennet en la sala de estar de los Bingley.

― Lizzie querida, pensé que aun estarías descansando en tu habitación ―fue la señora Bennet quien hablo primero cuando vio a la pareja entrar a la sala; sosteniendo una pequeña taza con té.

― Me siento mucho mejor mamá, no hay necesidad de estar todo el día en la cama ―le comento Elizabeth al llegar junto a su marido. En el lugar se encontraban sus padres y su hermana Catherine tomando el té.

― ¿Estas segura Lizzie? ―le cuestiono el señor Bennet a su segunda hija con cierta preocupación en su voz.

― No hay por qué preocuparse padre ― le explico Lizzie dedicándole una mirada de asentimiento― además, Fitzwilliam estará cuidándome.

― Hace bien en estar detrás de su esposa todo el tiempo, señor Darcy ―le explico la señora Bennet a su yerno, mientras dejaba la taza vacía en la mesita central de madera― Lizzie sigue siendo una chiquilla atolondrada que todavía no se da cuenta que ya es toda una señora de la alta sociedad.

― Lo tendré en cuenta ―le dijo Fitzwilliam con una media sonrisa en el rostro; dándole la razón por primera vez a su suegra.

― ¿Se marcharan pronto a Pemberley, señor Darcy? ―le pregunto el señor Bennet a su yerno; esperando que la retirada de los Darcy de Netherfield Park se retrasara un poco más. Ya que de seguro Elizabeth desearía tener a su primer hijo en su hogar.

― No lo creo ―le respondió Fitzwilliam ayudando a su esposa a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala, permaneciendo él de pie a un lado de ella. Y aunque Darcy deseaba llegar lo antes posible a Pemberley para decirle la buena noticia a su hermana Georgiana y esperar la llegada de su hijo en su propia casa, aun tenia que cerciorarse sobre la salud de Elizabeth antes de iniciar un largo viaje hacia el norte― primero quiero que Elizabeth se encuentre en perfecto estado para él viaje.

La estancia se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos; hasta que la habitación fue invadida por la tenue voz de Catherine.

― Quiero disculparme con usted, señor Darcy. Recibí una carta del oficial Denny esta mañana, y me explico todo lo sucedido ―le declaro Catherine rompiendo el silencio en la estancia, teniendo la oportunidad perfecta para disculparse con su cuñado.

Hace unas horas atrás, Kitty había recibido una nota por parte de Denny contándole que la culpa de la pelea entre él y el señor Darcy había sido por su culpa. Específicamente por su error en volver a mencionar el nombre de George Wickham en presencia de la señora Darcy; mortificándola innecesariamente en el proceso. Recalcando en la misiva que merecía todos y cada uno de los golpes que había recibido por parte de Darcy.

― Creo que soy yo el que tiene que disculparme con usted y con el oficial Denny ―le comento Fitzwilliam a la joven Bennet. Y aunque tenía sus razones para haber enloquecido de ira contra él militar, reconocía que actuación no había sido la adecuada delante a su familia política― mis acciones pasadas no fueron las de un caballero.

― Por mi parte, queda totalmente perdonado señor Darcy ―le dijo Catherine dedicándole una ligera sonrisa a su cuñado. Esperando en el futuro poder disfrutar de un matrimonio como el que tenía su hermana Elizabeth.

― Entonces si ya está resuelto, tenemos que planear todo para la llegada del primero hijo de Lizzie y el señor Darcy― comento la señora Bennet con evidente emoción en sus palabras; volteando a ver a su marido antes de continuar― ¿puede creerlo señor Bennet?, en menos de un año seremos dos veces abuelos.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>Hola, primero que nada gracias por leer. Espero que la trama de la historia este siendo de su agrado.<p>

Como verán cambie los guiones cortos por los largos, debido a que se ven mejor los capítulos y toda la historia utilizándolos (he recibido algunos comentarios diciéndome lo mismo, y ya los he empezado a usar en otros Fic), así que poco a poco iré cambiándolos en los capítulos anteriores, claro sin modificar la trama.

Y ya entrando a la historia, creo que este capítulo fue más tranquilo que los anteriores; sin embargo me gusto como quedo. Ya que poco a poco se ve que los problemas entre nuestros protagonistas se van arreglando; además me gusta incluir a los Bennet en cada capítulo (son mi familia literaria favorita XD).

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para dejarme su opinión en el capítulo anterior, la verdad agradezco todos por sus comentarios:

**Arolin Alcantara:** ¡Hola!, me llego tu comentario del capítulo 19 justo cinco minutos después de que subiera el 20 XD; así que no pude agradecerte en el capítulo anterior. Gracias por seguir leyendo desde el principio, la verdad agradezco tu devoción a la historia ;). Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Sakura Black Cullen**: Muchas gracias por comentar, como veras ahora las cosas entre Lizzie y Fitzwilliam se ponen mejor con la llegada en el futuro de un "mini Darcy" a la historia. Te agradezco por leer y te mando un fuerte abrazo desde donde te encuentres.

**Molita: **Gracias por seguir dando tu opinión en cada capítulo. La verdad me gusta en algunas ocasiones narrar desde la perspectiva de Mr. Darcy, y que se enterara que va a hacer papá fue la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo. Como veras Kitty si acepto (después de las explicaciones de Denny) la disculpa de Mr. Darcy; ya que, como dije anteriormente, me gustaría darle un poco de protagonismo a Kitty en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por seguir leyendo, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Renny Black:** Hola, me agrada saber que la historia te siga gustando; claro siempre hay que ponerle un poco de drama para que las cosas se ponga interesante XD. Y ahora con el embarazo de Lizzie te aseguro que los siguientes capítulos serán más entretenidos. Muchas gracias por seguir escribiendo, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Ga Darcy**: ¡Hola!, me alegra saber de ti nuevamente. Aunque a veces es bueno leer los capítulos de tirón, así no hay que esperar tanto para saber la continuaciones de las historias (al menos a mí me gusta leer así XD). A mí también me cayó bien Denny desde un principio, aunque creo que su único error fue ser amigo de Wickham en la novela. Espero que te siga gustando la historia, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**AnaMa9507**: Hola Ana, gracias por escribir ;). Como veras a veces me gusta meter algo de suspenso y drama a la historia, aunque soy de las que el romance siempre les gana al final (si, no me gusta hacer sufrir a los protagonistas por tanto tiempo XD). Espero que este capítulo te gustara, ya que poco a poco nuestra parejita es más unida. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang.**


	22. Envuelto en tus Caricias

…

**-0-**

**-Hasta que El Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary**: Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 22. Envuelto en tus Caricias-**

Elizabeth termino de arreglarse con un bello y ligero vestido color marrón en la recamara de su residencia en Londres, el cual era perfecto para sobrellevar los últimos días calurosos del verano.

Llevaba poco más de tres meses en la capital del país después de su retirada de Hertfordshire por algunos negocios de su marido, postergando el viaje de vuelta a Pemberley hasta que Fitzwilliam concretara con sus asuntos que los retenían en la ciudad.

En esta ocasión su hermana menor Catherine los había acompañado en su viaje a la capital para distraerse de la ausencia de su prometido en los meses siguientes; debido a que el oficial Denny se había reclutado en la marina de la Gran Bretaña para ayudar a mermar el inicio de las campañas napoleónicas en el norte de África. Además que la correspondencia con su prometido sería mucho más ágil en Londres que desde las casas de sus padres en Hertfordshire.

Al terminar de acomodar su último rizo en su elaborado peinado, Lizzie se quedó pensativa mientras veía su imagen en el espejo; colocando su mano en su escaso abultado abdomen, dibujándose una sutil sonrisa en sus labios. Elizabeth no había esperado el concebir tan rápido después de su boda con Fitzwilliam; por lo que aun no podía imaginar como en pocos meses su hijo haría su aparición en su vida. Y muy seguramente aquella frágil criatura tomaría toda la atención; y ella trataría de darle todo el amor y la protección que necesitaba.

Y después de mirar por última vez su reflejo, salió de su habitación y empezó a bajar las escaleras hacia la planta de inferior, emprendiendo el camino hacia el estudio de su marido.

Minutos después Lizzie ya se encontraba frente a la puerta, abriéndola lentamente mientras lo buscaba con la vista― Fitzwilliam, ¿estas ocupado? ―le pregunto con voz suave entrando al despacho.

― Elizabeth, sabes que para ti nunca estoy ocupado, ¿pasa algo? – le contesto Darcy levantando la cabeza de su trabajo desde su escritorio; entre un montón de papeles y libros de cuentas de sus arrendatarios. Prácticamente llevaba toda la mañana encerrado en su estudio tratando de terminar el papeleo que se seguía juntando cada día en su despacho.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza antes de hablar― nada importante; solo quería decirte que voy al parque con Kitty antes de la comida del mediodía ―le explico ella parándose frente al enorme escritorio de roble que enmarcaba la habitación― ¿quieres venir?

― Creo que no podre acompañarlas esta vez ―le declaro Fitzwilliam dejando su asiento; agradecido de poder estirar las piernas después de un par de horas recluido en su silla haciendo cuentas y escribiendo misivas a más de una docena de personas― me ha llegado una carta de mi contador la cual necesita una contestación urgente.

― ¿Tienes problemas con tus cuentas de este mes? ―le cuestiono Lizzie sorprendida por su comentario.

― En absoluto ―le respondió Fitzwilliam apoyándose en su escritorio justo enfrente de ella mientras hablaba. Y aunque su deseo en estos momentos era regresar lo más pronto posible a Pemberley para planear todo para la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia Darcy; sus asuntos en la capital lo inmovilizarían mínimo una semana más. Por lo general, ha Fitzwilliam nunca le había molestado quedarse un par de meses en Londres todos los años; sin embargo, ahora todo cambiaba con su matrimonio con Elizabeth, y lamentaba no tener el tiempo suficiente para ella― son solo algunas firmas que necesitan llegar lo antes posible a la oficina de mi abogado para dar por finalizado unos negocios que tengo en Londres.

― ¿Y después de eso podemos volver a Pemberley? ―le pregunto Lizzie con un toque de ilusión en su voz. Llevaba deseando por semanas regresar a su hogar; y aunque en la capital nunca se aburrida, Elizabeth tenía el mismo apego que su padre por la vida rural y tranquila del campo― Kitty quiere conocer nuestro hogar y convivir un poco con Georgiana antes de casarse.

― Te prometo que después de esto me dedicare a planear nuestro viaje a Derbyshire ―le aseguro Darcy dedicándole una sutil sonrisa a su joven esposa― pero basta de hablar de negocios; aun no te he preguntado cómo te sientes hoy.

― Perfectamente ―le comento Lizzie sintiéndose verdaderamente bien esta mañana; ya que lo peor de su embarazo había pasado. Los malestares matutinos habían desaparecido días atrás; y la única evidencia de su embarazo era el aumento en el tamaño de su abdomen, aunque solo eran un par de centímetros más, siendo muy poco visible a simple vista.

― ¿No hasta tenido nauseas o mareos esta mañana? ―volvió a interrogar a su mujer. Fitzwilliam había salido de su habitación antes de que Elizabeth se despertara; por lo que era su primera conversación que sostenía con ella en el día.

Lizzie movió ligeramente la cabeza de forma negativa, mirándolo a los ojos para tranquilizarlo– No, hoy desperté sin ningún malestar.

― Por lo tanto te sientes bien ahora ―le aseguró Darcy tomándole la mano para atraerla más hacia él. Y aunque la pasión por Elizabeth era constante en Fitzwilliam, se había controlado en los últimos meses esperando pacientemente a que su esposa se sintiera mejor; y que ya no estuviera tan cansada durante día para pedirle un poco de tiempo solo para él.

― Como te dije antes, me siento perfectamente ―Elizabeth le sonrió y se acercó a él para darle un ligero beso en los labios, el cual se intensifico con cuando Fitzwilliam la abrazo para que permaneciera a su lado.

Ya resuelta en sus brazos, empezó a acariciar el dorso de su marido por arriba de la ropa; y para gran consternación de Fitzwilliam su camino se detuvo justo en su abdomen.

― ¿No prefieres quedarte en mi despacho esta vez? ―le cuestiono Darcy después de haber invadido sus labios.

― Kitty me está esperando en la sala ―le explico Lizzie sonriendo por las ocurrencias de su marido. Aunque no negaba que la idea le atraía.

― Podemos decirle a tu hermana que vaya a visitar a los Gardiner hoy ―le propuso Fitzwilliam tratando de convencer a su esposa de que permaneciera a su lado por el resto del día― y su paseo por el parque lo dejan para mañana ―le murmuro mientras continuaba besándola suavemente en los labios.

― ¿No estabas sugiriendo que lo hagamos en tu despacho? ―le cuestiono Lizzie ligeramente sorprendida; notando como sus mejillas se encendían por la audaz sugerencia de su marido.

― ¿Por qué no? ―le dijo él con una sonrisa atrevida, continuando con su recorrido por la piel expuesta de su esposa.

Ella lo miro fingiendo estar escandalizada por su insinuación, mientras empezaba poco a poco a rendirse por las caricias de su marido. Además, Fitzwiliam la besaba de una manera que a ella simplemente le encantaba.

Y después de unos segundos Lizzie ya se encontraba dócilmente en sus brazos. Y a juzgar por los suaves murmullos entrecortados en los cuales mencionaban su nombre; está más que claro que Fitzwilliam también disfrutaba del momento juntos.

― Quiero hacerlo, me he sentido mucho mejor en los últimos días… ―le explico Elizabeth momentos después, posando ambas manos en el pecho de su marido para detenerlo en su tarea. Desde que se había enterado de su embarazo no habían hecho el amor por sus constantes malestares; y por la urgencia en la mirada de Fitzwilliam, sabía que era algo que ambos tenían que hacer lo antes posible.

― Pero ― Darcy la miro con las cejas levantadas; esperando la objeción de su esposa en contra a su plan de hacerle el amor en su despacho en pleno día. Y aunque reconocía que era una idea descabellada, era su casa después de todo, y él decidía que hacer o no con Elizabeth en ella.

― Kitty está esperándome para salir; además, hay media docena de empleados trabajando en las habitaciones contiguas en este momento. ¿Podemos dejarlo para esta noche? ―le sugirió Lizzie, consciente de que sería todo un suplicio para su marido esperar mínimo ocho horas más; sin embargo ella aun no era tan intrépida como él para dejarse llevar por el deseo que ambos sentían.

Darcy la beso por última vez en los labios y deshizo lentamente el abrazo antes de continuar― si no puedo hacer nada para convencerte para que te quedes, entonces te espero aquí.

― Volveré rápido, justo antes de la comida de la tarde ―le explico Lizzie agradeciéndole su comprensión todo este tiempo― ni siquiera notaras que me he ido.

― Sabes que mi vida no tendría ningún sentido sin ti ―le declaro Fitzwilliam tomando la mano de su mujer para llevársela a los labios como un último gesto de despedida.

― Y la mía sería todo un desastre sin ti a mi lado ―le comento Lizzie con voz risueña. En los últimos meses Fitzwilliam le costaba menos demostrar su amor por ella; y Elizabeth simplemente estaba fascinaba con el hombre con el que se había casado.

― Nos vemos en la tarde ―le murmuro Darcy contra su sien, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla antes que se separara de él.

Elizabeth le regalo una brillante sonrisa de despedida; y él se la devolvió antes de que saliera de la habitación dejándolo nuevamente solo en su despacho.

Cuando Lizzie se dirigió a la sala de la residencia se encontró con su hermana Catherine, la cual la esperaba pacientemente para realizar su paseo matutino por las calles de Londres. Elizabeth agradecía la compañía de su hermana menor en estos momentos; puesto que Jane ahora se encontraba en su octavo mes de embarazo y prácticamente se la mantenía en cama todo el día. Siendo Kitty su única compañía además de Fitzwilliam en su estancia en Londres.

Ambas salieron diez minutos después hacia el parque central de la ciudad; mientras disfrutaban una de las últimas cálidas mañanas del verano en el año.

― Mira Lizzie, están vendiendo nieve de sabores del otro lado del parque ―le comento Catherine con un toque de emoción en su palabras; después de pasear durante poco más de una hora por los alrededores― nunca he comido una antes.

Para Catherine, era la primera vez que estaba en Londres; ya que eran siempre sus dos hermanas mayores las que visitaban a sus tíos en la capital, mientras que las demás se quedaban en casa con sus padres. Por lo que ahora trataba de disfrutar la oportunidad que le daba su hermana Elizabeth y su cuñado de pasar en la capital sus últimos meses de soltería.

― Ve tú, creo que he caminado suficiente por hoy ―le explico Lizzie mientras llegaba a uno de los árboles que poblaban el parque para cubrirse de los rayos del sol del mediodía.

Y aunque Elizabeth en el pasado podía recorrer varios kilómetros sin cansarse, ahora con su embarazo aquella tarea era mucho más agotadora para ella. Por lo que un tranquillo paseo por el parque llegaba a cansarla después de varios minutos.

― ¿Estas segura?, si quieres te puedo traer uno hasta aquí ―le sugiero Catherine antes de dar el primer paso hacia el pequeño puesto de helados.

― Me parece buena idea ―Lizzie le dedico una sonrisa a su hermana como asentimiento. Agradeciendo el tiempo de descanso antes de emprender el camino de vuelta a su hogar.

― Entonces vuelvo enseguida ―le dijo Catherine comenzando su marcha hacia el puesto; el cual se encontraba del otro lado del parque, donde el número de gente era mucho mayor.

Lizzie se quedó bajo a la sombra del árbol; disfrutando de la delicada frisa del verano mientras esperaba pacientemente a que su hermana volviera con los postres, planeando pasar una de media hora más en el parque antes de regresar.

― Elizabeth ―escucho como mencionaban su nombre detrás suya. Era una voz masculina que dejaba entrever una mezcla de felicidad y aflicción por poder contemplarla nuevamente.

Lizzie no se volteo para verlo, simplemente siguió observando a su hermana a lo lejos. Reconociendo instantáneamente el dueño de aquella voz.

― Cada vez que te veo te encuentro más hermosa que antes ―le comento el hombre acercándose lentamente hacia ella. Y aunque Elizabeth no lo veía la cara, sabía que estaba sonriendo mientras le hablaba.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>Hola yo de nuevo por aquí. Espero que la lectura fuera de su agrado.<p>

Y antes de que me arrojen a la hoguera por acabar el capítulo y regresar a la historia a nuestro "querido" antagonista (quien como único fan tiene a **Vegetable lov3r** XD), les comento que se está acercando el final de la historia; y como no quiero dejar las cosas a medias, necesito terminar con el triángulo amoroso entre Wickham, Lizzie y Darcy de una vez por todas. Por lo que ahora le toca a Elizabeth enfrentar su pasado sola.

Así que no dejen de leer; ya que después vienen algunos capítulos enfocados solamente en nuestra pareja favorita. Porque ya tengo listos los últimos capítulos (al menos en mi cabeza), y necesito escribirlos ya para liberar mi mente XD. Además, _¿a quién no le gusta que actualicen rápido el Fic que estás leyendo?_.

Agradezco a **Underground Unleash **y a** Vegetable lov3r** por agregar la historia en favoritos ;). Y a **HoradoCha** por seguirla.

Y a todos lo que me dejaron su comentario, muchas gracias por dejar su opinión en cada capítulo. Siempre son sus palabras las que me ayudan a continuar.

**Arolin Alcantara:** ¡Hola!, jaja ambas sabemos que nuestro corazoncito es de Mr. Darcy XD. Me agrada saber que te guste la historia aun después de meses de empezarla. Y con respecto a tu interrogante, creo que el siguiente capítulo te dará todas las respuestas sobre Wickham. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Underground Unleash: ¡**Hola!. Muchas gracias por comentar y leer esta historia, que como te darás cuenta la relación de nuestros queridos protagonistas ha ido creciendo constantemente. Aunque un queda algunas cosillas por resolver. Una pregunta indiscreta, ¿Qué significa exactamente tu nick?, mera curiosidad. Te mando un abrazo.

**Molita: **Gracias por seguir escribiendo, siempre levanta los ánimos que alguien del otro lado de la pantalla lea y de cierta manera se identifique con lo que uno escribe ;). Y la verdad la familia Bennet tiene tantos matices que explotar en una historia que es casi imperdonable no incluirla XD; a mí me encanta cuando los leo en algún Fic. Gracias por leer, te mando un abrazo.

**Rania: **¡Hola!, me gusto leer nuevamente un comentario tuyo. La verdad nunca he sido buena escribiendo ni mucho menos cosas románticas (soy una mujer de ciencia después de todo XD), pero creo que me ayuda es lo mucho de imaginación que tengo; y me agrada saber que te guste esta historia, sobre todo el Mr. Darcy de mi Fic. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Vegetable lov3r:** ¡Hola!, no te preocupes por que se te juntan los capítulos, jeje creo que estoy actualizando más rápido de lo debido XD. Y sobre lo de Denny, creo que si fue un poco "dejado", pero tenía que quedar bien con su futura familia política, ¿no? XD. A y sobre mi inspiración con las canciones de Sam Smith, es solo para entrar en personaje; ya sabes, por qué a veces es difícil escribir algunos sentimientos que no sientes en ese momento, y nada mejor como escuchar buena música para que las ideas fluyan. Entonces si vives cerca de la costa, ¿no?; lo remarco nuevamente porque nunca he conocido el mar. Yo soy de Chihuahua, y aquí el frio si pega fuerte XD. Gracias por leer, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Renny Black: **Hola Renny gracias por regalarme unos minutos de tu tiempo para escribir; la verdad agradezco tus fieles comentarios ;); y no te preocupes por no comentar en algún capitulo, a mi también me pasa que no hay tiempo de leer en algunas ocasiones. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, sobre todo la evolución de la relación de nuestros protagonistas. Te mando un fuerte abrazo desde donde te encuentres.

Creo que nuevamente escribí de más en los agradecimientos XD. Sin nada más que decir me despido, gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang.**


	23. Si es que Existe la Felicidad

…

**-0-**

**-Hasta que El Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary**: Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo 23. Si es que Existe la Felicidad-**

― Te noto diferente Elizabeth…. No solo en tu apariencia, hay algo distinto en ti ―le comento George con voz abatida; estando a tan solo un par de centímetros de ella pero sin llegar a tocarla― aunque no logro adivinar que es.

― No soy la misma joven que conociste el año pasado ―le explico Lizzie luego de unos segundos en silencio; tratando que el temblor en su voz no fuera tan evidente para él. Aun no comprendía que hacia Wickham aquí, hablándole como si todavía existiera una relación estrecha entre ambos― la Lizzie que se enamoró del Teniente Wickham ya no existe.

― Es triste para mí escucharte decir eso ―le confeso George conservando su tono desolado al hablar; provocando que Elizabeth por fin se volteara a verlo por sus palabras― sé que no me vas a creer, pero yo aún te…

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, George? ―le cuestiono Lizzie sin dejarlo terminar su frase. Quizás en el pasado su confesión de amor hubieran sido bien recibida por ella; sin embargo, en estos momentos solo le provocaba aversión tan solo escucharla― ¿porque has venido?

― Sabes, tus ojos tomaron un brillo muy atractivo por estar encinta ―le comento Wickham de manera espontánea sin responder a sus preguntas; observando como una expresión de sorpresa aprecia en la mirada de Elizabeth mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su abdomen― ¿te preguntas como lo sé?; simple, Denny me lo dijo.

― ¿El oficial Denny? ―Lizzie no ocultó su asombro por lo que acaba de escuchar.

El prometido de su hermana Catherine se había marchado al sur del país hace tres meses; y llevaba poco más de tres semanas que había zarpado en uno de los barcos de la marina de la Gran Bretaña rumbo al norte de África. Por lo que ahora el oficial Denny debería de estar a cientos de millas de Inglaterra.

― Así es. Tu marido provoco que me expulsaran del ejército después de mi fuga con tu hermana; dejándome sin ninguna posibilidad de encontrar otro trabajo decente en mi vida ―le explico Wickham de forma inconsistente; narrándole que había sido de él en los últimos cuatro meses sin verse― y si fuera poco para él, me confino a las costas de Brighton; y ahora soy un mísero pesquero que vive al día para no morir de hambre. ¿Qué ironía no?... Hace apenas un año pensaba que tenía un futuro lleno de logros.

Elizabeth lo contemplo en silencio mientras George hablaba, comprobando parte de lo que le había dicho.

Wickham ya no llevaba el uniforme blanco y rojo como la primera vez que lo había visto en las calles de Meryton; en estos momentos solo portaba una camisa gris manchada y un par de pantalones desgastados. Además, su cara que en el pasado siempre se había mantenido pulcra y con un innegable gesto arrogante; ahora estaba maltratada por el agua de mar y las horas de trabajo bajo el sol; dejándole un aire desvariado y poco atractivo.

En resumen, George Wickham ya no era el apuesto joven de veintiocho años que había llegado a Hertfordshire el año pasado. _"Es sorprendente lo que el tiempo ha hecho con nosotros"_, pensó Lizzie aun con su mirada fija en él.

― Me encontré con Denny hace poco más de un mes, él estaba a punto de partir a Egipto con su pelotón ― siguió explicándole George luego de unos segundos― el ingenuo pensó que decirme que estabas embarazada me quitaría las ganas de volver a verte ―le declaro, dibujándose con una sonrisa abatida en el rostro― sin embargo se equivocó.

― Aun así yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo ―le dijo Lizzie tratando de dar por terminando su conversación. Y aunque sus sentimientos por George habían cambiado con el pasar del tiempo, aun sentía algo de condescendencia por él.

― A veces me pregunto que había pasado si me hubiera casado contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad ―le menciono Wickham antes de que Elizabeth le diera la espalda, provocando que volviera a verlo con un gesto de curiosidad por su comentario― porque yo te amaba, y creí que si volvía después de dejarte aun estarías esperándome. Incluso con tu posible matrimonio con tu primo, tenía la certeza que aún me amarías.

Lizzie nuevamente se quedó callada mientas lo observaba con una mirada contrariada; aun sin entender la verdadera razón para que le dedicara tales palabras. Estaba claro para ambos que ella ya no lo quería; ahora tenía un feliz matrimonio y esperaba un hijo del hombre que amaba.

En su vida ya no había lugar para George Wickham, ni ahora ni en su futuro.

― ¿Acaso no lo has pensado Elizabeth? ―le pregunto George adquiriendo un cierto recelo en su voz; mientras cerraba ambos manos con bastante fuerza al hablar― si no fuera por mi decisión de terminar nuestra relación nunca hubieras conocido a Darcy.

― No se por qué lo dices, yo….―Lizzie estaba a punto de cuestionarlo cuando entendió a lo que se refería.

"_El viaje al norte del país con mis tíos";_ fue lo que se le vino a la mente al razonar por algunos instantes las palabras de Wickham. Elizabeth no hubiera aceptado ir con los Gardiner a Debyshine en aquella ocasión si su relación con George hubiera continuado; y por ende nunca habría conocido a Fitzwilliam Darcy y no se hubiera casado con él.

― Es mi culpa que ese bastardo y tu acabaran juntos ―le comento Wickham con una media sonrisa al ver la expresión de desconcierto en la cara de Elizabeth; controlando su súbito deseo de querer tocarla― y es lo que más me tortura durante las noches. Que Darcy te tenga en su cama y yo no.

― ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? ―le pregunto Lizzie después de varios segundos en silencio entre ambos, sintiendo como la voz empezaba a fallarle por la mirada que George le dedicaba― no supondrás que vuelva contigo…

― Descuida querida, tu marido me dejo claro que me clavaria una espada en el pecho si te vuelvo a hacer sufrir ―le explico Wickham al ver como el temor empezaba a invadirla.

George recordaba cómo se había estado burlando de Darcy hace justo cuatro meses, cuando fue atrapado durante su fuga con Lydia Bennet. Había estado declarando que Elizabeth era la mejor de las hermanas Bennet en todos los aspectos, sobre todo intuía que tenía la pasión suficiente para ser la mejor en cama; y fue su presuntuoso comentario lo que le costó a George casi morir a golpes por parte de Fitzwilliam, situación que no llego a pasar por la presencia del señor Gardiner.

Así que Wickham lo había entendido esa vez; sabía lo que podía pasarle si llegara a tocar a Elizabeth Darcy.

― Aunque nunca dijo nada de volver a verte ―le comento él finalmente, mientas observaba como Catherine Bennet se encaminaba rápidamente hacia ellos. Sabiendo que su encuentro con Elizabeth tenía que terminar antes de que se metiera en más problemas.

― Tienes que irte ―le exigió Lizzie cuando escucho como Kitty empezaba a llamarla, seguramente a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba; por lo que miro a George con una mirada de súplica para que se marchara sin ser visto por su hermana― no le diré nada a Fitzwilliam si no vuelves a buscarme.

― No puedo prometértelo ―le explico Wickham dando un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de hablar por última vez― tienes que entender que no te puedes deshacer de mi tan fácilmente.

― Lizzie, ¿estás bien?. Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma ―le comento Catherine momentos después con ambos postres en las manos; sin percibir la intranquilidad de su hermana.

― Estoy bien… ―le dijo Lizzie observando como Wickham se había ido antes de ser visto por Kitty, sintiéndose aliviada por no tener que explicarle a su hermana sobre su presencia― tal vez algo cansada por nuestro paseo por el parque.

― Entonces deberíamos volver ―le dijo Kitty tomándola del brazo para emprender el camino de vuelta a la residencia de los Darcy en el centro de la ciudad― quiero escribirle a Mary y a Jane antes de la comida de la tarde. Tengo que contarles que he hecho en Londres en la última semana.

Elizabeth se apresuró para llegar a su casa lo más rápido posible, sintiendo una insistente urgencia por ver Fitzwilliam; debido a que su encuentro con George la había dejado inquieta, y esperaba que en los brazos de su marido pudiera tranquilizarse.

Al llegar a la residencia Kitty corrió hacia su cuarto en la planta superior para inicial con su carta, dejando a Lizzie en la entrada del despacho; encontrando la puerta entreabierta.

Sin entrar a la habitación Lizzie busco a Fitzwilliam con la mirada, encontrándolo de pie justo enfrente de su escritorio; leyendo una de las misivas que acaba de escribir con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo sin notar su presencia.

"_Que Dios me perdone",_ se dijo Elizabeth mentalmente mientras agradecía que su tía se hubiera lesionado una pierna en aquel accidente en condado Debyshine el año pasado; ya que por ese motivo pudo pasar varias semanas en Pemberley, conociendo y enamorándose inconscientemente de Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Y Elizabeth reconocía que su marido era sumamente apuesto, aun con su semblante serio e inexpresivo podía observar perfectamente sus facciones más atractivas.

Era alto, lo bastante para tener que ponerse de _puntillas_ cuando quería darle un beso estando los dos de pie. Su cabello era oscuro y levemente rizado; además de tener los ojos azules más misteriosos y brillantes que Lizzie había visto en su vida, los cuales se escondida entre unas gruesas y perfectas cejas.

Y después de varios minutos admirándolo en silencio Lizzie finalmente entro al despacho. Dedicándole una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que corría para abrazarlo; hundiendo la cara en su pecho para inhalar su aroma y sentir su calidez; lo que provoco que se sintiera mucho mejor por estar en sus brazos. Dándole por ultimo un largo beso en los labios.

Fitzwilliam abrió aún más los ojos sorprendido por su repentino movimiento, perdiendo su habitual gesto serio cuando Lizzie lo abrazo; tardando un par de segundos en responderle.

― Elizabeth, ¿Pasa algo? ―le cuestiono Darcy una vez que el beso entre ambos termino. Asombrado por la inesperada muestra de afecto de su esposa; dedicándole una sutil sonrisa mientras la abraza por la cintura.

― Una mujer no puede simplemente estar feliz por ver a su marido ―le respondió Elizabeth instantes después. Dejando por el momento el contarle a Fitzwilliam sobre su encuentro con Wickham en el parque; guardando la conversación para cuando estuvieran de vuelta en Pemberley.

Darcy levanto ambas cejas antes de hablar― Si solo han pasado dos horas desde la última vez que nos vimos ―le explico él con evidente curiosidad por el inusual comportamiento de su joven esposa.

― Bueno, estoy feliz por haberme casado contigo; y también lo estoy porque el hijo que llevo adentro de mi es del hombre que amo ―le explico Lizzie con espontaneidad; diciéndole lo que realmente sentía en estos momentos. Y que su encuentro con George le había hecho ver lo afortunada que había sido por tener a Fitzwilliam en su vida― pensé que debía decírtelo.

― No necesitas decírmelo ―le dijo Darcy maravillado por las palabras de su esposa mientras que su sonrisa se agrandaba aún más.

Y aunque era extraño el comportamiento de Elizabeth, él lo dejo pasar; ya que recordaba que el doctor le había dicho que su mujer podía cambiar de estado de ánimo de un minuto a otro; atribuyendo su repentina muestra de afecto al embarazo― Sabes que me case contigo porque estaba enamorado e ti.

― Lo sé y te agradezco que lo hicieras ―Elizabeth le regreso la sonrisa. Ya que sin la insistencia de Fitzwilliam hace unos meses atrás seguramente Lizzie hubiera terminado casada con su primo; por lo que agradecida ser la señora Darcy en estos momentos.

Ambos se quedaron durante algunos minutos abrazados; hasta que Fitzwilliam rompió el silencio entre los dos.

― ¿Que deseas hacer ahora? ―le cuestiono él mientras aun la mantenía entre sus brazos― ¿quieres que le pida a la señora Tale que ponga la mesa para comer en compañía de tu hermana?

― Me gustaría seguir con tu plan de esta mañana, si no te molesta ―le sugirió Lizzie acariciando suavemente el dorso de su marido. Provocando que aquellos ojos azules la observaran con asombro instantes después.

Elizabeth sabía que era inusual que una esposa expresara sus deseos con tanta franqueza a su marido; sin embargo, supuso que había bastante confianza en su matrimonio con Fitzwilliam, por lo que no dudo en sus palabras.

― ¿Ahora? ―Darcy le dedico un gesto de incredibilidad. Ya se había convencido de esperar hasta la noche para poder hacerle el amor a su esposa, por lo que el cambio de decisión en ella realmente lo sorprendió― ¿estas segura Elizabeth?, no pretendo forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

― Quiero hacerlo, solo espero que podamos subir primero a nuestra habitación ―le explico Lizzie sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al ver como la urgencia en la mirada de su marido volvía a parecer por su propuesta― hacerlo en tu despacho no es una idea que atraiga del todo.

― Me parece perfecto ―le dijo Darcy volviendo a sonreír por la iniciativa de su mujer; mientras la tomaba en brazos para sacarla lo más pronto posible de su despacho, antes que Elizabeth tuviera tiempo suficiente para cambiar de decisión.

― ¡Fitzwilliam, puedo subir los escalones sin tu ayuda! ―le exclamo Lizzie riendo suavemente, mientras era llevada en brazos por su marido por las escaleras principales hacia el segundo piso. Sintiendo como sus mejillas volvían a ruborizarse ante la mirada de asombro de ama de llaves, la cual los observaba atónita desde la entrada del salón.

― Sé que puedes ―le comento él sin bajarla, dispuesto a llevarla directo a la cama. Agradeciendo el poder escuchar la hermosa risa de Elizabeth nuevamente; prometiéndose volver a hacerla reír cuando tuviera la oportunidad en el futuro.

Ya que para Fitzwilliam la felicidad solo existía cuando Elizabeth estaba a su lado.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>¡Hola!, yo de nuevo por aquí. Espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado.<p>

La verdad este capítulo se me dificulto escribirlo; porque adentrarme en los pensamientos del antagonista fue algo nuevo para mí. _¿Alguien se esperaba un final así para Wickham?,_ quizás piensen que no lo hice sufrir como debería, pero hay que acordarse que en mi historia si estaba enamorado de Lizzie, y verla hacer su vida con otro hombre (y sobre todo con Mr. Darcy) creo que fue un golpe duro para él. Y quien sabe, tal vez en el epilogo mencione algo sobré él.

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo ;). Espero pronto tener el siguiente capítulo, ya que ahora si me voy de lleno a escribir el "final feliz" de nuestra pareja favorita.

Quiero agradecer a **Lolaag194 **y** meliortizv** por agregar a favoritos y seguir la historia ;).

Y a los que me dedicaron unos cuantos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme un comentario, muchas gracias; siempre son sus palabras las que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo:

**Guest (?):** ¡Hola!, gracias por escribir; y respondiendo a tu pregunta, disculpa las molestias por el retraso, tenlo por seguro que me pondré al corriente en la historia de "Justo como eres" (que ha decir verdad es mi favorita, pero no he tenido la suficiente inspiración para continuarla). Te mando un abrazo.

**Molita**: Gracias por seguir escribiendo :D. Y si Wickham es un hombre insistente y cabeza dura; y ahora sabe que perdió por completo a Elizabeth. Me gusto escribir sobre el lado atrevido de Darcy XD, ya que como ambos saben que se aman pueden expresar sus deseos y sentimientos hacia el otro con más facilidad. Espero que la historia te sigua gustando, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Rania:** Muchas gracias por seguir comentando. Me agrada saber que te gusta lo que escribo, un cuando a veces siento que no soy lo bastante romántica en mis historias; ya que siempre trato de agregar un poco de suspenso y drama XD, pero te prometo que las siguientes actualizaciones me enfocare en Lizzie y Darcy. Te mando un fuerte abrazo ;).

**Underground Unleash**: Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario ;). Oh y también te agradezco que me explicaras lo de tu nick; y te admiro porque lo hiciste. Ya entrando a la historia, ahora que los problemas entre nuestros protagonistas están solucionados solo nos queda por saber su "final feliz", así que no dejes de leer ;). Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Ga Darcy**: ¡Hola!, creo que estoy actualizando más rápido de lo debido XD. En estos momentos mi inspiración para este FanFic está muy activa jeje; solo espero que la historia te sigua gustando, que como veras ya voy terminarla, pero tengo lo seguro que seguiré subiendo historias en la página (ya que me encanta escribir sobre Lizzie y Darcy). Te mando un fuerte abrazo a ti también.

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang**


	24. Hasta que El Amor se Acabe

…

**-0-**

**-Hasta que El Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary**: Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Capítulo Final. Hasta que El Amor se Acabe-**

_Cinco meses más tarde. _

_Derbyshire, Pemberley._

El llanto de una criatura desde el piso superior rompió el denso silencio entre las cuatro personas presentes en la elegante sala de la finca de los Darcy.

Fitzwilliam no pudo dejar de estremecerse al escucharlo, levantando la cabeza hacia las escaleras que de daban a la segunda planta de la residencia. Recordando cómo había sido desterrado por el doctor Carson de la habitación que compartía con su esposa horas atrás; por lo que tuvo que permanecer con el resto de su familia en el salón, en espera de noticias sobre su esposa e hijo.

Fue la señora Reynolds la que se quedó al lado de Elizabeth y del médico durante el parto, por ser la única persona con más conocimiento sobre los alumbramientos de todos. Siendo ella la que había recibido hace veintinueve años al actual señor Darcy, y doce años después a la señorita Georgiana.

Fitzwilliam había observado durante su espera como Georgiana y Catherine se mantenían más que enloquecedoramente optimistas durante el parto de Elizabeth; ambas convencidas que todo saldría bien, como lo había sido el nacimiento del primogénito de los Bingley hace cuatro meses atrás.

El pequeño Thomas Bingley había nacido saludablemente en la finca de Netherfield Park, siendo el primer nieto del matrimonio Bennet. Y según la abuela materna, el pequeño bebé de cabello dorado y ojos azules era idéntico a su marido, el señor Bennet; por lo que sugirió desde el principio ponerle como nombre de pila Thomas, en honor a su abuelo.

Ahora era el turno de dar a luz a su primogénito a la segunda hija de los Bennet.

Y aunque para la mayoría de las personas el nacimiento de un hijo era un acontecimiento meramente normal en un matrimonio; para Fitzwilliam había sido la experiencia más angustiosa que había pasado en toda su vida. Recordando cómo antes de salir de la habitación había contemplado la mirada de dolor de su esposa, la cual era sumamente intolerable para él; y sin embargo no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

Y no importaba cuantas veces se le aseguro desde niño que el nacimiento de un nuevo ser era algo esplendido y una gran bendición para la familia; las interminables nueve horas de dolores de parto que había sufrido Elizabeth no parecían tan esplendidas a él.

Ya que durante aquellas nueve horas Fitzwilliam había permanecido en el salón con la cabeza escondida entre las manos; abstraído, silencioso e inconsolable. Tenía tanto miedo de que a Elizabeth le pasara algo; y simplemente no podía soportar estar separado de ella en estos momentos.

"_No puedo perderla",_ se dijo incontables veces durante sus horas de espera, ya que estaba plenamente consciente de lo que sentía por ella; y lo cierto era que estaba enamorado de Elizabeth como un loco.

Fitzwilliam nunca había previsto que su amor por Elizabeth se había intensificado a tales proporciones que era difícil de controlarlo para él. Su amor era tan profundo que no le quedaba más que rendirse ante su mujer en innumerables ocasiones.

Y si algo le pasaba a Elizabeth… si algo salía mal durante el parto. Fitzwilliam simplemente nunca se lo perdonaría.

Y después de algunos minutos sumergido en sus propios pensamientos se levantó lentamente de su asiento con los puños fuertemente apretados; observando como la señora Reynolds entraba en el salón con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

― Es un niño precioso ―le comento finalmente la ama de llaves sonriéndole nuevamente― el medico dijo que el peso es normal y sus pulmones fuertes ―termino de decir justo cuando nuevamente un sonoro llanto se escuchó desde el segundo piso.

― Señora Reynolds, ¿Elizabeth se encuentra bien? ―le pregunto Fitzwilliam con un tono preocupado. Aun sin estar plenamente consciente que acaba de ser padre de un saludable y hermoso niño.

La mujer comprendió perfectamente la angustia de su patrón, por lo que suavizo la voz cuando le respondió― La señora se encuentra perfectamente; el doctor me informo que puede subir a verla ahora mismo.

Fitzwilliam dejó escapar un suspiro inestable, sintiendo como su tención de nueve horas desaparecía lentamente de su cuerpo. Recordando después de algunos instantes de que estaba siendo observado por tres pares de ojos curiosos desde los sillones de la estancia.

― Vaya a verla señor Darcy. Creo que usted ha sufrido más que nosotros durante las últimas horas ―le explico el señor Bennet con una leve sonrisa en los labios; al ver la urgencia de su yerno por abandonar lo más pronto posible el salón hacia la segunda planta.

El señor Bennet había llegado una semana antes desde Hertfordshire, para esperar el primogénito de su segunda hija; siendo una silenciosa pero confortable compañía para Fitzwilliam durante el parto de Elizabeth.

― Se lo agradezco. Voy a verla ahora mismo ―le dijo Darcy agradecido, devolviéndole el gesto.

― Dale nuestras felicitaciones a Lizzie ―le pidió Gerogiana con entusiasmo antes de que su hermano saliera del salón; mientras permanecía sentada justo a un lado de Catherine Bennet― y dile que Kitty y yo estaremos felices de cuidar a nuestro sobrinito mientras ella descansa.

Fitzwilliam solo movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa antes de dejar el salón rápidamente, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos; llegando a la habitación en donde se encontraba su esposa en tan solo un par de minutos.

Al entrar al dormitorio la encontró en la cama, con el rostro agotado y pálido. Elizabeth solo le dedico una sonrisa cansada cuando lo observo entrar.

― ¿Cómo está mi esposa? ―le cuestiono al doctor Carson, el cual se encontraba a un lado de la cama a punto de tomar un pequeño bulto de entre las sabanas.

―Su esposa se encuentra perfectamente y tendrá el tiempo suficiente para hablar con ella; pero en primer lugar debe saludar a su hijo, señor Darcy ―le explico el hombre enseñándole instantes después a su pequeño hijo.

Fitzwilliam dudo por algunos segundos; tenía demasiado miedo de hacerle daño como para moverse. Sin embargo el doctor volvió a insistir, y no tuvo más remedio que tomarlo entre sus brazos con mucha cautela.

Darcy lo contemplo con asombro; su hijo tenía la cara sonrosada, unas pequeñas pero adorables manos y una incipiente mata de cabello oscuro. _"Es perfecto",_ pensó fascinado mientas los sostenía entre sus brazos.

― El niño es todo un Darcy ―le comento el médico dedicándole una sutil sonrisa.

― ¿Usted lo cree? ―le cuestiono Fitzwillian al doctor, sintiendo un inesperado orgullo por ser el padre del pequeño ser que tenía en las manos. Dándole un ligero beso en la frente al descubrir que el niño poseía sus mismos ojos azules. Teniendo el primer cruce de miradas con su hijo.

― Sin duda alguna ―le aseguro el hombre tomando su maletín y su saco― ¿Ya han elegido un nombre para el niño? ― les pregunto con curiosidad observando a los dos nuevos padres antes de salir.

Fitzwilliam le dedico una mirada dubitativa a Elizabeth; ya que aunque habían tenido algunas conversaciones en el pasado sobre el tema, nunca eligieron un nombre en específico para el primogénito de ambos.

― Alexander ―dijo finalmente Elizabeth con un ligero hilo de voz, aun exhausta por el parto.

― Un nombre de origen griego, muy adecuado para el futuro heredero de Pemberley ―les comento el doctor con un pie afuera de la habitación― con su permiso, y mis más sinceras felicitaciones a los dos.

Y después de quedarle los tres solos, Fitzwilliam se acercó a su esposa con su pequeño hijo en brazos― ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, cariño?

― No te preocupes ―le respondió Lizzie dedicándole otra sonrisa cansada, mientras se sentaba con dificultad en la cama― el doctor me dio un poco de medicamente para el dolor. Solo estoy algo agotada.

Fitzwilliam la observo con vacilación por sus palabras, ya que aún la veía demasiada destrozada por el parto como para asegurar que Elizabeth se encontraba bien.

― Tenías que haber dejado que me quedara a tu lado ―le dijo él mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella; dejando un par de centímetros de distancia para no incomodarla.

― Estabas poniendo nervioso al doctor Carson ―le declaro Lizzie con una voz risueña.

― Yo solamente le pregunte si sabía lo que estaba haciendo ―le explico Darcy frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

― ¿Con tanto ímpetu? ―le cuestiono Lizzie levantando ligeramente las cejas, conservando su tono alegre al hablar― parecía que querías matarlo cuando se lo preguntaste.

― Estaba preocupado por saber si estabas en buenas manos ―le comento Fitzwilliam segundos después; reconociendo que había sido _"un poco rudo"_ con el doctor Carson en las primeras horas del parto de su esposa.

―Él ayudo a dar a luz a tu hermana y a más de una docena de niños en los últimos años. Sabe lo que hace ―le dijo Lizzie dedicándole otra tenue sonrisa para tranquilizarlo; percatándose que su marido se veía realmente tierno cuando se preocupaba por ella.

― Creo tienes razón, tengo que disculparme con el doctor Carson cuando vuelva a verlo ―le comento él sintiendo como su hijo empezaba a moverse inquieto en su brazos; dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo para observarlo.

― Acércate un poco más ― le pido Lizzie deseando ver a su hijo.

― ¿Segura?, No quiero hacerte daño ―le dijo Fitzwillam aun inquieto por el estado actual de su esposa.

― Descuida, me siento mucho mejor ―le aclaro ella dando unos golpecitos en el colchón para invitarlo a acercase a ella.

― ¿Cómo es? ―le cuestiono Lizzie instantes después, tomando al pequeño Darcy de los brazos de su marido; ansiosa por contemplar por completo a su hijo― apenas pude verlo solo un momento después de parto.

―Es perfecto ―le respondió Fitzwilliam entregándole al niño; observando como la cara de su esposa se iluminaba, borrando la expresión de cansancio de su rostro– eres una mujer muy valiente por sobrellevar un parto de nueve horas.

― El de Jane duro quince horas ―le comento Lizzie, sintiendo como se volvía e enamorar al observar con detenimiento a su hijo; percatándose que el pequeño Alex tenía los mismos brillantes ojos azules que su marido― ya te imaginaras al pobre de Charles.

― Yo no habría podido soportar una hora más sin saber cómo se encontraban ambos ―le comento Darcy, aun absorto en la hermosa imagen que era Elizabeth cargando a su hijo.

― Solo espera a que Alex empiece llorar por las noches ―le dijo Lizzie con una sutil sonrisa en los labios.

― Podre soportar perfectamente las horas de desvelo si tú estás a mi lado ―Fitzwilliam le sonrió mientras acariciaba sutilmente el suave cabello de su hijo.

― Siempre estaré contigo, ya te he dicho que no puedes deshacerte de mí.

― Y no quiero hacerlo ―le dijo él en voz baja, al ver como el pequeño Darcy empezaba a dormirse en los brazos de su madre; sabiendo que el amor por Elizabeth nunca se acabaría en él.

**-0-**

* * *

><p>Hola yo de nuevo por aquí. Y si, otra vez actualice rápido, pero tenía que escribir este capítulo lo más pronto posible antes de que desapareciera de mi mente XD. Solo espero que fuera de su agrado.<p>

Y que mejor final para esta historia que el nacimiento del primer hijo de Lizzie y Fitzwilliam; aunque ya he escrito sobre el pequeño Alex Darcy en otra ocasión, el mi one-shot _"El Gran Orgullo de Fitzwilliam Darcy";_ así que ya se imaginaran el orgulloso papá que será Mr. Darcy XD.

Tengo en mente un epilogo, el cual aún no escribo pero espero tenerlo lo más pronto posible.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron esta historia :D, la verdad a mí me gusto escribirla y compartirla con ustedes.

Y aunque no me gusta pedir _reviews_ (nunca lo he hecho, ya que mi intención en todo momento fue compartir mi imaginación con ustedes); quiero pedirles que me dejen su opinión sobre la historia. Creo que sería como un _"intercambio equivalente"_ entre lector y escritor; además de que me ayudaría para seguir mejorando en mis siguientes historias :D.

Y a las tres personitas que me dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior, agradezco enormemente sus palabras:

**PettySwett:** Muchas gracias por comentar y por seguir leyendo la historia :D. La verdad varias de nosotras necesitamos un Mr. Darcy este 14 de febrero XD. Espero que el capítulo final te gustara; y aún falta el epilogo de esta historia así que no dejes de leer. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Airam scout**: Muchas gracias por animarte a comentar; la verdad agradezco todas sus opiniones. Con respecto a este capitulo espero que te gustara, al igual que a mí me encanto escribirlo. Te mando un fuerte abrazos hasta donde te encuentres.

**Molita**: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios; la verdad muchos de ellos me dieron ánimos para seguir escribiendo ;). Y no sabes cómo le alegra saber que la historia te gustara, ya que como dije antes mi intención de subirla a la página es compartirla y que los demás disfruten leyéndola. Espero que este capítulo final te gustara y espera el epilogo pronto. Te mando un fuerte abrazo (tipo oso XD) a ti también.

Sin nada más que decir me despido, gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang.**


	25. Epilogo

…

**-0-**

**-Hasta que El Amor se Acabe-**

**Summary**: Elizabeth Bennet trata de olvidar su pasado con ayuda de un nuevo amigo; lo que no sabe es que en ocasiones el primer amor no es único. A veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad para amar.

**Nota del Autor:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-<strong>

**-Epilogo-**

_Cinco años más tarde. _

_Pemberley, Derbyshire._

"_Te he amado por mucho tiempo, y tal vez nunca será suficiente"_

Elizabeth Darcy recorría ágilmente los pasillos y estancias de su casa de Derbyshire mientras sostenía entre sus manos la carta que llegado esta misma mañana desde la finca de Netherfield Park. Y lo que en sus primeros meses como ama de Pemberley se perdía fácilmente en los incontables corredores, salas y habitaciones; ahora transitaba sin ningún problema de un lado a otro por toda la residencia.

― Mi Señora ―le saludo una de las jóvenes sirvientas cuando entro de improviso a la cocina; donde varias mujeres empezaban a elaborar la cena para esta noche.

― Señora Darcy, ¿puedo ayudarla? ―le cuestiono otra de ellas; dedicándole una ligera reverencia.

Lizzie le sonrió levemente a la joven, ya que siempre que era llamada como _"la señora Darcy"_ provocaba un suave eco en su cabeza; lo cual le constataba que su vida actual no era un sueño― Quizá pueda ayudarme, busco a la señora Reynolds.

― La Señora Reynolds se encuentra en el salón comedor en estos momentos.

― Gracias ―le agradecido Lizzie dedicándole una última sonrisa a la joven antes de salir de la cocina.

Era conocido por todos en Derbyshire que la señora Darcy era una de las mejores patronas de la región, era justa y amable con los empleados, y en varias ocasiones se le había visto ayudando en las tareas domésticas de la finca; provocando ser criticada por unos y alabados por otros por su inusual forma de dirigir en Pemberley.

― Que alivio que la encuentro Señora Reynolds, ¿de casualidad ha visto a mi marido? ―le pregunto Lizzie a la ama de llaves después de un par de minutos; encontrándosela en el pasillo principal.

Elizabeth llevaba buscando a su esposo por poco más de media hora, registrando la biblioteca y el despacho personal de Fitzwilliam; donde por lo general pasaba las tardes ocupándose de la dirección de Pemberley y de sus demás propiedades.

― Vi al amo subir al segundo piso junto con el Maestro Alex hace algunos momentos, mi Señora―le contesto la mujer dedicándole una tenue sonrisa al hablar.

― Entonces subiré a buscarlo ―le comento Lizzie agradecida por la información; deteniéndose antes de llegar al primer escalón para volver a ver a la ama de llaves― puede pedir que sirvan el vino favorito del Señor; creo que querrá brindar en la cena de esta noche.

― Por supuesto mi Señora, yo misma me encargare de hacer la mesa para esta tarde ―le comunico la Señora Reynolds observando una mirada conspiradora en su patrona; sabiendo segundos después a que se refería.

― Muchas gracias, lo dejo todo en sus manos ―le dijo Lizzie antes de empezar a subir las escaleras principales con dirección a la habitación de su hijo; la cual se encontraba a un lado del dormitorio que compartía con su marido.

Y después de recorrer los pasillos del segundo piso de la residencia durante unos minutos más Elizabeth llego al cuarto de Alexander; observando desde la puerta a Fitzwilliam mecer suavemente al pequeño Darcy, el cual dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su padre.

― Se quedó dormido en mi despacho ―le explico Darcy al verla entrar, depositando un ligero beso en la frente de Alex antes de acostarlo por completo en la cama― estuvo jugando durante toda la tarde.

Elizabeth le dedico una sonrisa mientras observaba la tierna escena.

Además de ser un excelente esposo, Fitzwilliam era un magnifico padre; ya que nunca le negaba a su hijo algunas horas al día para convivir con él. Y se podía decir que el pequeño Alexander había completado la vida de casados de ambos desde su nacimiento.

Y ahora más que nunca Elizabeth agradecía su buena suerte por encontrar a Fitzwilliam en su camino, ya que no podía imaginarse estar casada con otro caballero; sobre todos con hombres como lo eran Collins y Wickham.

Y lo último que sabía de George por parte del Coronel Fitzwilliam, era que había tenido problemas con la ley; acusado de algunos cargos menores en el pasado, entrando y saliendo de la prisión de Brighton en repetidas ocasiones. Y Elizabeth agradecía que Pemberley se encontraba tan lejos del condado de Brighton como para tener otro encuentro con Wickham.

Sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones había recibido varias misivas con solo las iniciales _"G. W."_ como remitente; aunque Lizzie nunca tuvo el valor para leerlas y mucho menos para mostrárselas a su marido, quemando cada una de ellas sin saber nunca su contenido.

― Esta mañana llego una carta de parte de Jane ―le comento Lizzie momentos después; despejando su mente de malos recuerdos antes de hablar.

― ¿Y que tiene ahora para contarnos la Señora Bingley? ―le pregunto Darcy con voz baja; dejando su lugar en la cama para encaminarse lentamente hacia la salida de la habitación de Alex.

De cierta manera Jane se había convertido en la portadora de las noticias familiares para Elizabeth; y cada mes le mandaba una carta comentándole sobre la vida actual de las antiguas señoritas Bennet; ya que en estos momentos todas estaban casadas y formando su propia familia.

Catherine se había casado con el ahora Capitán Denny luego de dos años de prometidos; celebrándose una pequeña pero elegante boda tras el arribo del militar después de participar en las cruzadas napoleónicas en el norte de África. Teniendo a la tierna Cassandra a los once meses de casados; y un año y medio más tarde nacieron a los mellizos James y Alice. Mudándose a Londres por asuntos de trabajo de su marido.

Por su parte Lydia tras varios meses abnegada a comprometerse después de su decepción amorosa con Wickham, conoció a un militar retirado del campo de batalla en uno de sus viajes a la capital con sus tíos; enamorándose perdidamente de él a primera vista. Casándose con el Teniente Coronel Davis con tan solo cinco meses de conocerse; procreando tres hijos en los cuatro años de llevaban de matrimonio.

Y la ultima en desposarse había sido Mary, con poco más de un año de casada con un profesor que trabajaba en un internado cerca de Hertfordshire; teniendo hasta ahora a la pequeña Margaret Harrison de tres meses de edad.

― Mucho ―le contesto Lizzie tomando la mano a su marido para que los dos salieran del cuarto de su hijo, dejando que Alex descansara antes de la cena; dirigiéndose hacia su propia alcoba segundos después― creo que ha sido la carta más interesante que Jane me ha escrito en meses.

― ¿En serio?, es extraño que cada vez las conversaciones por correspondencia entre tu hermana y tú sean más interesantes ―le cuestiono Darcy dejando escapar una suave pero consistente risa, exponiendo su irreverente sentido de humor que solo su esposa conocía.

Al llegar a la habitación de ambos, Fitzwilliam se sentó en la silla que siempre utilizaba para contemplar a Elizabeth por las noches; dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenía que contarle esta vez.

― Primero que nada Jane me pide que te entregue los saludos por parte de Charles ―Lizzie se acomodó en las piernas de su marido, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para abrazarlo mientras hablaba; dejando los modales de etiqueta a un lado por estar los solos en la habitación.

― Tendré que enviarle una carta a Charles para agradecerle el saludo ―le dijo Fitzwilliam de manera distraía momentos después, mientras se entretenía acariciando la piel expuesta de su mujer; comenzando por su cuello, y luego descendió lentamente hasta la parte descubierta de sus pechos.

Elizabeth sintió como empezaba a turbarse por las sensaciones que le provocaba ser acariciada tan apasionadamente por su marido; cerrando los ojos y mordiendo levemente su labio inferior para evitar dejar escapar un gemido― Y también me pide que la próxima navidad la celebremos en Netherfield Park ―agrego ella, tratando de concentrarse en la carta de su hermana y en lo que quería confesarle a Fitzwilliam.

― Si tú quieres, yo no tengo ninguna objeción ―le aclaro Darcy dándole un beso en los labios cuando quedaron nuevamente cara a cara; mientras enredaba sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de su esposa.

― Oh, y lo que es más emocionante ―Lizzie sonrió levemente, esperando unos segundos antes de comentarle sobre la nueva noticia sobre los Bingley― Jane está embarazada.

― ¿Otra vez? ―Fitzwilliam dejo lo que estaba haciendo para observarla a los ojos, dedicándole una mirada de completo asombro por lo que acaba de escuchar por parte de su esposa. Y aunque no dudaba del buen juicio de Charles; llenarse de hijos con tan solo seis años de casados no era una idea que a él le convenciera.

El pequeño Thomas Bingley ya contaba con tres hermanas menores a la corta edad de cinco años. Estaba la dulce Emily de cuatro, Marie Anne de dos y Eleonor de un año; y ahora Charles y Jane esperaban su quinto hijo para la siguiente primavera. Agregando así otro nieto más para el matrimonio Bennet; a los cuales no les alcanzaban los meses del año para visitar a sus cinco hijas y convivir con sus nietos.

― Así es ―le dijo Elizabeth observando con curiosidad a su marido― ¿no es una noticia grandiosa?

― Lo es… ―Fitzwilliam contemplo a su joven esposa con inquietud, sin ocultar su verdadera opinión por el tema.

― ¿Sigues pensando que tener más de un hijo arruinaría nuestra vida conyugal? ―le cuestiono Elizabeth al ver la expresión de pesadez en su marido. Fitzwilliam le había pedido algo tiempo antes de concebir a su segundo hijo; sin embargo Alex ya tenía cinco años y desde hace varios meses atrás el pequeño Darcy venía pidiendo un hermanito para jugar como sus primos lo hacían― siempre me ha gustado imaginarme tener más de un hijo del hombre que amó.

― A mi gusta más imaginarme tener a mi esposa entre mis brazos todas las noches ―le comento él de forma picara, tomando nuevamente con el cabello castaño de su mujer antes de volver a besarla.

Y no era ningún secreto que Fitzwilliam Darcy seguía locamente enamorado de Elizabeth; y los años de matrimonio entre ambos solo había provocado que su devoción por ella creciera con el pasar del tiempo.

― ¡Señor Darcy, hablo en serio! ―exclamo Lizzie tratando de utilizar un tono acusador al hablar; aunque no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse alagada por los comentarios de su marido― ¿no quisieras tener otro hijo?; y no me mal entiendas, adoro a Alex y siempre será muy pequeño amor, pero no crees que necesita un hermano o hermana para jugar.

― Creo que Alexander tiene suficientes primos para jugar ―le dijo Fitzwilliam obteniendo otra mirada acusadora por parte de su esposa― pero me encantaría mi querida Elizabeth; me gustaría tener otro hijo contigo.

― Me alegra que pienses así ―le explico Lizzie titubeante, esperando unos segundos antes de declararle lo que había descubierto esta mañana― porque si no fuera así, no sé cómo te confesaría que estoy embarazada.

― ¿Embarazada…? ―le pregunto Darcy momentos después con un toque de desconcierto en su voz; volviendo a observar a su esposa con asombro por sus palabras― ¿Elizabeth, estas segura?

― En la mañana fui a ver al doctor Carson ―le explico Lizzie, recordando cómo hace algunas horas atrás habían arribado al consultorio del médico familiar después de notar por segunda ocasión un retraso en su periodo; decidida a esclarecer sus sospechas que había estado guardando desde hace casi un mes― y me disculpo por ocultártelo, solo que primero quería estar completamente segura antes de decírtelo.

― ¿Otro hijo? ―Darcy se cuestionó a sí mismo aun con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro; haciéndose a la idea de que pronto tendría entre sus brazos a otro pequeño ser que sería parte de Elizabeth y de él; presintiendo que su segundo hijo sería igual de perfecto como lo era Alexander.

― Así es, y estoy feliz porque tú eres el padre ―le comento Lizzie con una gesto de satisfacción; agradecida de que Fitzwilliam tomara bien la noticia sobre su inesperado embarazo.

― ¿Y quién si no? ―le cuestiono él fingiendo estar ofendido mientras levantaba ambas cejas, provocando que su esposa soltara una ligera risa en el proceso.

― Recuerda que pude haberme casado con otro hombre en el pasado ― le comento Lizzie alzando la cabeza para cruzarse con su mirada; enamorándose por enésima vez de aquellos risueños ojos azules.

― ¿Hablas de Collins? ―le pregunto Fitzwilliam con voz burlona y una ceja arqueada― la verdad nunca te pude imaginar como la esposa de ese hombre.

― Ni yo tampoco; le jure a Jane que solo me casaría por amor, y me alegra haber cumplido mi promesa ―le comento Lizzie mientras volvía abrazarlo; percatándose que Fitzwilliam la observaba maravillado por sus palabras.

― Te amo, y quiero que lo tengas presente el resto de tu vida ―Darcy la miro directamente a los ojos al hablarle; sin sentir aquella incertidumbre que tenía en el pasado al tratar de exponer sus sentimientos a Elizabeth― sé que te lo he dicho varias veces, sin embargo no quiero que tengas ninguna duda de lo que siento por ti.

― Lo sé, y yo también te amo con todo mi corazón ―le declaro Lizzie sintiendo como su marido posaba sus manos en su rostro y lentamente acercaba sus labios a los suyos; percibiendo su suave respiración cerca de su piel antes de que la besara.

― Sabes que tus besos cada vez son mejores ―le comento Elizabeth luego que el contacto entre ambos terminara; provocando que una arrogante y apuesta sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de su marido, desabrochándole los dos primeros botones de su camisa para incitarlo a seguir.

Sintiendo momentos después como las cálidas manos de Fitzwilliam la tomaban de la cintura y la alzaban delicadamente para llevarla a la cama que se encontraba a solo un par de metros de ellos.

**FIN**

**-0-**

* * *

><p>Hola, yo de nuevo por aquí. Trayéndoles la última actualización para los que esperaban un epilogo de esta historia.<p>

He leído varias historias donde llenan de hijos a nuestros protagonistas en los primeros años de matrimonio, y la verdad a mí me gusta la idea; sin embargo quise darle un toque diferente al final. Y aunque el pequeño Alex no será el único hijo de Lizzie y Darcy; si se tomaron su tiempo para tener el siguiente (además de que el Mr. Darcy de este Fic es más celoso y posesivo con Elizabeth XD).

No me gusta despedirme así que les dedico a todos un "hasta luego", ya que seguramente me seguirán viendo por la página, ya sea comentando o publicando ;).

Y si desean dedicarme un último comentario; diciéndome que les pareció el epilogo o contándome que eran este 14 de febrero (yo seguramente saldré a comer y luego veré un película romántica para no perder la costumbre XD), será bienvenido.

Agradezco a **nena008** y **Tailara100 **por agregar la historia en sus favoritos :)

Y a las personitas que me dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por sus palabras :D, siempre fueron sus opiniones las que me ayudaron a seguir escribiendo.

**Lorena:** Muchas gracias por comentar, la verdad agradezco tu opinión sobre la historia :D, ya que como sabrás mi intención es compartirla con ustedes y que disfruten leyéndola. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Renny Black:** Gracias por tus fieles comentarios durante la historia, y no te preocupes por no comentar en todos los capitulos, creo que actualice muy rápido al final XD. Me alegra que te gustara la historia ;), y si al último nuestros protagonista pudieron ser felices :D. Espero que el epilogo te gustara, te mando un fuerte abrazo tipo oso ;).

**Guest (?):** Hola, gracias por comentar. Si te refieres a mis otras historias, pienso darles una revisada después de escribir este epilogo, así que espero pronto tener nuevos capítulos. Gracias por escribir te mando un abrazo.

**Marilu:** ¡Hola!, gracias por escribir; y no te preocupes por no comentar anteriormente, tuve un ataque de inspiración y me dio por subir rápido los últimos capítulos de la historia XD. Y me alegra saber que te gustara el final; y sobre Wickham como bien dices tuvo el castigo que merecía. Gracias por leer, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Molita:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios en cada capítulo ;), la verdad agradezco tu devoción a la historia; a mí me encanto compartirla con ustedes. Y la verdad nunca se podrá superar la novela original de Jane Austen, pero al menos nos entrenemos creando nuevas situaciones entre los protagonistas XD. Gracias por escribir, espero que te guste el epilogo, te mando un abrazo tipo oso :D.

**Taikara100:** Gracias por comentar, me alegro recibir tu opinión sobre la historia; sé que muchos la leen (en contador de la página no miente XD); y que alguien se tome algunos minutos de su tiempo para dedicarme un par de palabras, se agradece enormemente. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Rania:** Gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final. La verdad fueron sus comentarios los que me dieron el entusiasmo para seguir subiéndola a la página; así que te agradezco tus palabras. Y me alegra que te gustara la escena del primer encuentro de Lizzie y Fitzwilliam con el pequeño Alex Darcy :). Te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta donde te encuentres.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido por ahora.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. Elizabeth Mustang.**


End file.
